Poderosa Fragilidad
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov se sentía solo, buscaba lo que le alejara de esta sensación tan espantosa y abrumante que comienza a hundirle y dificultarle el camino para seguir adelante. Siendo sorpresivamente apartado de su mundo y proclamado el Alfa de un Omega que acaba de conocer, pero el problema será ¿Querrá separarse de él uno vez formado el lazo? Viktuuri Dragons!AU
1. Udivitel'nyy

**Udivitel'nyy**

Haciendo una recapitulación de su vida... Este momento podía tomarse entre el más peligroso y estúpido de todos, porque si, en este momento él mismo se llamaba estúpido una y otra vez, pues no tenía como más definirlo. Frente a él una enorme y muy gruesa pared de nieve le impedía la salida, de cualquier manera existente, debía tener mínimo 6 metros de grosor y a menos que se decidiera a quedarse sin manos, escarbando no había forma de salir de esa cueva que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más fría.

A su lado derecho Makkachin dormitaba tranquilamente, como si no pasara absolutamente nada o no hubiera más nadie que ellos dos en ese espacio algo reducido, considerando lo que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Si salía vivo y se lo contaba a Yakov le metería en un psiquiátrico por el resto de la vida. A su lado izquierdo y en la misma manera que su mascota tenía un dragón... Si, un puto dragón de unos 30 o 40 metros fácilmente.

No sabía aún ni cómo se lograba mantener tranquilo con soberano animal a su lado, parecía estar en trance pero no quería tentar la suerte y que le comiera la cabeza, como si fuera un simple caramelito. Lo peor del asunto es que el reptil gigante no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Moriré devorado, congelado, muerto de hambre... hay tantas posibilidades—se echó el cabello plateado para atrás, aunque el flequillo volvió a su rostro. Dejo de ver el muro que le impedía salir huyendo y miró al enorme dragón a su lado.

Quitando el hecho de que le mataría si le daba hambre y devoraría su fibroso cuerpo ruso, era muy, muy bello, mucho más de lo que podía verse en ilustraciones de artistas de fantasía. Su cuerpo enteramente negro con algún que otro brillo por la luz del pequeño fuego que tenía encendido, las alas grandes y acopladas a su lomo por la falta de espacio, aquel par de relucientes cuernos que parecían un cristal traslúcido y hermoso en tonos púrpuras, los ojos color caramelo clavados en su persona... Era en verdad una belleza de animal.

Esto le dejaba pensando en cómo terminó así, es decir... él había regresado tranquilamente de haberse vuelto el pentacampeón del mundo del Patinaje Artístico, vio a su perro, a su amado Makkachin de nuevo al fin, salieron a pasear al bosque –supuestamente- seguro y abierto al público para llevar a sus mascotas o simplemente hacer ejercicio. El único problema en todo esto es que Makkachin se soltó de su correa y salió corriendo, con el pobre Viktor Nikiforov atrás de él gritando, su nombre para que volviera.

¿Cómo terminó? Encontró a su perro lamiéndole las heridas a esta lagartija excesivamente desarrollada, grito como un loco y cual caricatura el montón de nieve cayó, sin embargo de no ser porque el dragón le jalo con su cola, estaría ahora enterrado vivo y en peor situación.

—No sé si... Me entiendes o algo—empezó a hablar devolviendo su mirada al dragón—Pero... Gracias por no dejar que me cayera toda esa nieve encima y me matara—soplo un pequeño mechón de su fleco—No pensé que llegaría a una situación tan irreal en un día, que pensaba estar tranquilo en mi casa luego de pasear... Jum... Tranquilo como si nunca lo estuviera, de mi casa a la pista, de la pista a casa... Solo hablo con Yakov y reporteros... Si muriera aquí quizás solo a ellos les importe, debí intentar tener más amigos—hablaba en una especie de desahogo o lamento—Alguien que se preocupara por mí y yo por el... A estas alturas supongo que ya es muy estúpido pensarlo.

—Nunca está de más querer dejar de estar solo—parpadeo repetidamente por escuchar una respuesta... más aún por escuchar algo siquiera.

—Ya me estoy volviendo putamente loco—se agarró la cabeza angustiado, un ligero bufido se escuchó de parte del animal parlante.

—Si eso quieres pensar...—se acurruco un poco más en sí mismo.

— ¡Nononono! Espera... ¿Cómo hablas?

—Que sea un animal no quita que tengo cerebro, humano ignorante—bufo.

—Pero... ¿cómo hablas ruso? —Su confusión se estaba extendiendo a la vez que su fascinación por la mítica bestia.

—No lo hablo, tú lo escuchas de esa manera pero es mi idioma natal. Al hablarte se traduce en tú cabeza para poder entendernos.

—No soy un traductor de... dragónilence—sus morisquetas causaban bastante gracia, aunque al parecer el dragón estaba bastante serio en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

—Idiota...—dijo negando muy suavemente con la cabeza. Quedaron un buen rato en silencio sepulcral, el dragón parecía estarse durmiendo.

—Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov... ¿y tú?—preguntó para romper el silencio y comenzando a tiritar de frío, ya debían ser las 6 de la tarde y en pleno invierno la temperatura bajaba bastante.

—Yuuri

—Es lindo... Queda muy bien contigo —le sonrió— ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? No me dirás que hay dragones viviendo por aquí o si—preguntó espantado y una especie de burla se escuchó.

—Por supuesto que no, lo último que queremos es ser vistos por los humanos. Hace mucho nos alejamos de la humanidad y no pretendemos acercarnos a ella de nuevo—explicó con mucha calma—No estoy aquí por preciso gusto, tuve ciertas complicaciones con un idiota.

—Ya veo... —murmuró abrazándose a sí mismo para mantener el calor de su cuerpo— ¿Ha-hay más dragones?

—En mi manada son 48, cuatro embarazos y uno dará gemelos… Aumentamos en número más de lo que crees—aseguro suspirando— ¿te doy miedo?

—Considerando que no has intentado comerme y eres el triple de inteligente de lo que espere… Buena parte de mi miedo inicial a-acaba de desaparecer—admitió sonriendo, empezando a exhalar vapor frío—A-además… Viéndote mejor ti-tienes un rostro muy dulce—Yuuri abrió los ojos y de su boca salió una especie de chispa, quedando una pequeña estrella de cristal cerca de Viktor. Este lo tomó en su mano viéndolo algo fascinado— ¿Q-Que es e-esto?

—Ignoralo…—miro a otro lado avergonzado, no podía creer que de la vergüenza había hecho hasta cristal, no le diría de esto a nadie.

—Es-está bien…—lamentaba no haberse puesto el abrigo saliendo de casa, como deseaba tener esa capa protectora de Makkachin que estaba incluso boca arriba dormido al 100%

—Tienes frío ¿cierto?—preguntó, acercando la cabeza hacía Viktor, olisqueándole suavemente.

—A di-diferencia d-de ti m-mi piel n-no es ta-tan gruesa—estaba chocando los dientes y todo. Antes de darse cuenta era tomado por su ropa y alzado del suelo, terminando en medio del acurrucado cuerpo del dragón, que le cubrió con una de sus alas en una especie de cobijo—Q-que haces…

—No te voy a dejar morir de frío…—explicó recostando su cabeza en sí mismo—Deberías dormir.

—N-no por nada pero d-dormir aquí es… casi imposible que no me aplastes—el frío se iba yendo, Yuuri era en verdad cálido, más de lo que se esperaría de un reptil.

—No sería capaz de hacerte daño—afirmó pasando su hocico por la mejilla roja de Viktor debido al frío—Solo duérmete—cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Viktor se acomodó como pudo, la situación más extraña no podía ser.

* * *

—Tengo hambre…—murmuró aun acostado sobre Yuuri, no pensaba alejarse de su fuente de calor y al parecer Makkachin había pensado lo mismo, pues se había arrimado hasta el enorme reptil.

—Siempre puedes comerte al perro—comentó Yuuri mirando de forma extraña a Viktor que se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar soberana barbaridad— ¿Qué? Es un animal, ustedes comen muchos animales cada día, un perro va a ser lo mismo que una vaca.

—Pero… ¡NO! Es mi mascota, mi mejor amigo en el mundo, como podría pensar en algo tan horrible—miró furibundo al reptil que hizo una especie de bufido.

—Pero igual comes carne, animales que pueden ser tus amigos y viven encerrados, enfermos, tristes…—decía bostezando, la cueva tembló ligeramente por el rugido que emitió. Viktor solo frunció más el ceño.

—Estoy casi seguro de que tú también comes carne, así que no sé qué coño me estas queriendo decir—increpó al dragón que ahora acercó su cabeza hasta él, le daba un poco de miedo haberle enfadado.

—Por supuesto que como carne, podría devorarte si quisiera pero prefiero evitar la indigestión —rió—Y dime… ¿acaso no es cierto que los humanos devoran o matan incluso a quienes consideran sus amigos? Traicionarse entre sí es algo que viene impreso en la humanidad—inquirió y Viktor se quedó pensando un poco.

—Me molesta que me estés metiendo en el mismo saco que todos los demás que viven en este mundo. Algunos no son así ¿Sabes? Muchos si aprecian a quienes se mantienen junto a ellos y serían incapaces de hacerles daño—afirmaba con muchísima seguridad, una especie de gorgoteo complacido se escuchó y Yuuri acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Viktor con su hocico— ¿Ahora qué? Primero me estás diciendo sobre devorar a mi perro, llamándome como una especie de traicionero y ahora me… ¿Haces cariñito? —puso una mano en el hocico de Yuuri para apartarlo.

—No es nada Viktor—el peli plata parpadeo un poco extrañado por el gorgoteo casi permanente en Yuuri—Vamos a salir dentro de poco, no te apresures—le aseguro alzando un poco la cabeza— ¿Tienes alguna idea de que soy? Más allá de un dragón.

—Pues… que pareces salido de un cuento de hadas o de una película de Harry Potter—dijo con la mayor sinceridad, no tenía como más definirlo o no entendía del todo a qué venía la pregunta.

—Ya, en esos libros ponen que destruimos castillos, cuidamos princesas, matamos a todo lo que se nos acerque—sacudió la cabeza, tenía un poco de nieve encima por haberse recostado en el suelo—Escupimos fuego, nuestras alas son nuestros brazos… ¿Qué más me falta?

—Has leído libros humanos o… Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes saber todo eso si dices que no vives en este mundo—se estaba volviendo un enredo mental con la información que había recopilado hasta ahora.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que todos ocupábamos este mundo, nos dio tiempo suficiente para saber qué idea tan generalizada tenían de nosotros, aparte muchas veces venimos a ver si las cosas han mejorado desde entonces—explicó en un suspiro largo y decepcionado—Al final de cuentas no ha ocurrido.

—Lo dices como si fueran tiempos oscuros para los tuyos o cosas así—la mirada que Yuuri le dirigió le dio a entender que había acertado aquel simple comentario, con intenciones de ser chistoso—Oh… ¿Y qué dragón eres entonces? Si dices que es una idea generalizada.

—Soy un dragón de Cristal, asumo que te llaman la atención mis cuernos.

—No…—miro a otro lado, un 40% de las… 15 o 16 horas que llevaba ahí dentro había estado mirando esos cuernos que parecían brillar con luz propia, eran demasiado preciosos.

—Lo hiciste. Algunas veces los cuernos de cada uno definen que tipo de dragón es. Con sus brillantes excepciones claro está. Dragones de hielo, fuego, metal, luz, oscuridad… Hay más de los que tú te puedes imaginar ahora—aseguró acariciando a Makkachin con su hocico—Cada cual con sus virtudes y defectos.

—Eso quiere decir que tu virtud es escupir cristal como esto ¿no? —Alzó la pequeña estrella y Yuuri resoplo, a saber porqué lo hizo—Es muy hermosa… Creo que la voy a romper si me la quedo.

—Avísame si logras hacer eso—rio pasito. Viktor arrugó un poco el entrecejo ¿Acaso le veía como un debilucho que ni siquiera podía romper cristal? Se sentó en donde estaba y chocó la pequeña figura contra Yuuri, su piel debía ser gruesa, así que dudaba que lo sintiera siquiera. Después de golpearlo varias veces gruño—Que tenga escamas no quiere decir que eso no se sienta.

— ¡Porque no se rompe! —Quisquillo frustrado con el cristal en la mano, intentando verlo mejor pero en la oscuridad del lugar le costaba hacerlo—Ni siquiera parece cristal… luce como… un diamante extraño.

—Si así lo quieres ver—rio medio burlón—Pero en fin… Ya es tiempo de salir de este lugar, tengo las alas acalambradas—de la misma manera que en lo que debió ser la noche le tomo de la ropa y le colocó en el piso, empezando a levantarse, chocando inevitablemente con las estalactitas de la parte superior de aquella cueva. Viktor tomó su bolso y a Makkachin antes de que Yuuri lo pisara sin querer.

El enorme dragón que además de todo permanecía algo encorvado empezó a chocar todo su cuerpo contra el grueso muro de nieve, dos embistes bastante fuertes hicieron temblar todo el lugar, Viktor no sabía dónde meterse si algún pedazo de hielo fuera a caerle encima—El viento debió cristalizarlo durante la noche—gruñó chocando nuevamente contra el muro, otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente y cuarteándose por completo cedió, dejando ver el cielo matutino.

Apenas salió Yuuri extendió las alas en todo su esplendor dando un muy fuerte rugido para luego resoplar. Viktor que se puso delante quedó mirando anonadado las bellas alas negras con chispas azules, le hacía pensar tanto en el cielo estrellado durante el invierno, los cuernos ahora parecían ser más hermosos igual que todo Yuuri en general.

—Enserio eres una belleza—murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. La cola de Yuuri se estampó contra una montaña de nieve, que empezó a caer sobre ellos.

—perdón por eso…—murmuró avergonzado mirando a otro lado.

—Supongo que… esto es un adiós…—dijo algo incómodo sin saber que decir o hacer—Tu… te vas a tu… Mundo o lo que sea.

—Sí, **_Nos_** vamos—parecía estar sonriendo incluso al decir aquella frase.

— ¿ah?

Antes de darse cuenta Yuuri comenzó a escupir cristal a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente dejó de verlo por estar dentro de una especie de pequeña esfera sin concluir, alzo la vista para verlo por ese pequeño agujero que quedaba, dejando caer a Makkachin y su bolso. Intento guindarse pero era muy alto.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? —quisquillo alterado.

No le respondió al pobre humano, que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Tomó la enorme esfera entre sus patas y alzó vuelo de tal forma que tanto Viktor como Makkachin quedaron pegados a las paredes del cristal esférico, la presión era muy fuerte y ya iban tan altos que de hecho le estaba faltando el aire. Abrazo a su perro, como temiendo morir por la locura que estaba pasándole.

Finalmente y como si hubieran atravesado algo en específico, más allá de una simple nube el aire volvió por completo a sus pulmones, tosiendo por sentir esta falta tan horrorosa. Yuuri dejo la enorme esfera en el suelo, sacudiéndose de nuevo y mojando a Viktor en el trayecto, la cantidad de gotas que Yuuri acumulo era comparable a un baldazo de agua.

—Segunda vez que hago esto en mi vida… aun no me gusta las gotas que se me pegan—gruño Yuuri— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿¡BIEN!? COMO PRETENDES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME TIENES COMO SECUESTRADO AQUÍ DENTRO—chillo angustiado.

—Estas bien—afirmó sin darle demasiada importancia y tomando la esfera con sus patas de nuevo, alzándose en el cielo de nuevo

Viktor veía un poco extraño todo el panorama, ya que el cristal no era liso sin embargo no iba a negar que era algo precioso, le recordaba en serio a los panoramas que tenían muchas películas o juegos de video, incluso mejor por estarlo viendo en vivo.

—Yuuri para que me trajiste…—murmuró para sí mismo, pues era imposible que el otro le escuchara, sin embargo saltó hacía un lado cuando otro dragón paso al lado, increíblemente más rápido —Me van a devorar—concluyó sudando frío.

Yuuri aterrizó suavemente dejando la enorme esfera de cristal en el suelo, le era bastante extraño, una especie de pequeño valle con montañas alrededor, el dragón dio un fuerte rugido, llamando la atención de los que habían alrededor, de inmediato todos se acercaron y le hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¿En dónde estabas? Me diste un susto de muerte—de entre todos salió un dragón de colores del atardecer, grandes cuernos y lo que parecían cuchillas en sus alas, sonaba preocupado y molesto, era bastante más pequeño que Yuuri.

—Pequeños problemas…

— ¿Y ahí que traes? —Pregunto acercándose y empezando a oler, a Viktor el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho—Es un… Humano.

— ¿¡HUMANO!? —la exclamación general no se hizo esperar, muchos ya a la ofensiva por completo. Un solo y fuerte rugido de Yuuri les obligó a quedarse quietos y en su lugar.

—Si, un humano—afirmó dando un golpe con su cola quebrando el cristal y dejando a Viktor a la vista, el pulso de Viktor no podía estar más alto, porque de ser así su pobre corazón explotaría.

—Yuu-Yuuri… sabes que nos mantenemos lejos de ellos.

—Ya lo sé, me se todas las historias, como llegamos aquí y todo ese cuento pero este no es como en las historias… sabes que siempre hay excepciones para todo—afirmaba en tono un tanto sugerente y que el otro parecía haber comprendido—Lo quiero… Es muy amable y… simplemente me gusta—afirmó chocando su cabeza contra el cuerpo petrificado del ruso.

—Jeh, aquí otra tontería de Yuuri—Yuuri alzo la cabeza, con aquella postura recta y firme que le hacía ver majestuoso por su tamaño, de entre todos sobresalió un dragón que quizás era del mismo tamaño que Yuuri, con muchos cuernos y colmillos, de alas gigantes, escamas de color negro con una especie de degradado a rojo ladrillo—No te basta con hacer lo que ya haces.

—Habla claro Jean, si tanto pretendes que te escuche—el tono duro saco a Viktor del ensimismamiento en el que estaba, obligándole a dar unos cuantos pasos atrás cargando a su perro por seguridad.

—No tienes suficiente con ser el líder de esta Manada siendo un **_OMEGA_** —resalto como si esto fuera una desgracia para él— sino que ahora también pretendes que aceptemos que traigas a un humano hasta acá… Ellos no tienen permitido poner un pie en este lugar y lo sabes.

— ¿Estás hablándome a mí de reglas cuando es por tu culpa que caí allá abajo? Habla claro en frente de todos y cuenta que tan solo me atacaste acompañado de tres más—Jean se encogió un poco en sí mismo ante el acercamiento de Yuuri hacía su persona—Y si, sea o no Omega soy el líder, duela lo que te duela y si este humano está aquí es porque así lo quiero... Estoy seguro de que no será una amenaza para nosotros.

—De hecho la amenaza para mí son ustedes… solo digo…—comentó, apretando a Makkachin que parecía igual de temeroso.

— ¡SILENCIO! —rugió Jean y volvió su vista hacía Yuuri—Que estés a la cabeza no quita que estés esperando con el culo en pompa para que te dejen en cinta.

—Jamás lo he negado, si es todo lo que tienes que decir lárgate de mí vista, ahora—ordeno, Jean se fue, con una postura muy parecida a la que Yuuri tenía—Estará bajo mi cargo, si alguien se siente realmente inquieto por su presencia o cree que le hará daño, dígamelo.

—Parece bastante inofensivo—comento una dragona –a juzgar por la voz- de color celeste con cuernos rojos.

—No será la gran cosa…—murmuro otro de color negro y franjas amarillas.

—Además solo es uno… ¿Qué mal podría hacernos?

—Si Yuuri lo trajo no nos hará daño.

—Sí, realmente no es para tanto.

Y así todos se dispersaron volviendo a lo que hacían. Yuuri suspiro y miro a Viktor que seguía en la misma posición tiesa.

— ¿Estas-?—Y cayo cual saco de papas—Debí suponerlo—suspiro tomándolo de la ropa, Makkachin quedo al lado de Yuuri con el bolso de Viktor en su boca.

—cada día haces una tontería distinta—comento el dragón amarillo caminando a su lado.

—Gracias por el apoyo Yuri, es bien recibido—dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

—Solo digo que intentes al menos permanecer con un perfil un poco más bajo, un escándalo tras otro no mejorara las cosas—aconsejaba mientras entraba a la gigantesca cueva hecha de cristal mas oscuro, entremezclado con vegetación y al fondo una casa bastante grande—Todos te apoyan excepto Jean, Isabella y Chris… No des razones para que los demás dejen de hacerlo.

—El respeto se gana, Jean solo busca el miedo de todos—dejo a Viktor sobre una cama de plantas dentro de la casa—Solo… entiéndeme… Lo siento tan extraño.

—Las almas gemelas no deberían estar entremezcladas entre mundo y mundo… Igual no es que lo pueda tirar a su muerte sin que te enfades conmigo—confesó sin darle demasiada importancia—Pero... ¿qué pasa si lo que sientes ahora es solo algo errado? Hay una verdad en lo que Jean dicho y es que tus hormonas están descontroladas por no tener un compañero.

—Lo sé... Créeme, no me equivoco, estoy completamente seguro de que él no me defraudara... es una corazonada.

—Ya... Claro...

* * *

Se removía en donde estaba acostando, sintiéndolo bastante cómodo y extraño a la vez pues no era su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo primeramente el techo que parecía de ¿cristal? Apurado y mareado en el proceso miró alrededor, pensando que todo lo que había pasado antes era un largo y muy extraño sueño de su agotada mente pero no, Viktor estaba ahora más perdido que antes, en una especie de pequeña casa o techo con un enorme prado de flores dentro y un sonido que caída de agua.

Poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente salió de esa "casa", que parecía ser solo para dormir dragones por lo gigante que era, lo curioso es que a un lado había una del mismo tamaño pero con puertas y ventanas pequeñas, como si un humano viviera ahí dentro. Tomo rumbo hasta donde se podía escuchar la caída de agua, encontrándose una inmensa cascada que a pesar de su tamaño no caía con tanta fuerza, bajo esta estaba...

—Quien...—se acercó para ver con las detalle, una persona dentro del agua le daba la espalda... y las alas por decirlo de alguna forma. El cuerpo menudo, a todas luces hermoso y delicado con una proporción delgada, de un poco de grasita en algunas partes, poseía una grandes y hermosas alas negras en la espalda, una cola saliendo del coxis moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, manos llenas de escamas negras y lo que finalmente ayudó a dar el toque final, un par de hermosos cuernos traslúcidos salían de la cabeza de esa "persona"—Yuu... ¿Yuuri?

El nombrado volteo, dejando ver el rostro marfilado, ojos color caramelo y mirada dulce. Viktor estaba con la boca abierta de lo que veía, había respondido al nombre ¿Yuuri podía cambiar de forma? No entendía que pasaba. Lo que si paso fue que el rostro pálido del dragón se puso completamente rojo y se agacho en el agua para no ser visto, aun cuando el agua de la cascada le seguía cayendo en la cabeza. Viktor señalaba este momento como el momento más extraño y hermoso de toda su vida.

* * *

—Pareces tenso.

—Es por el humano—admitió el rubio de ojos verdes cruzado de brazos, sentado fuera de la cueva de Yuuri, observando si el Omega daba algún grito o pedía ayuda—No lo siento malo pero no me quiero confiar de él.

—No sería capaz de hacernos nada, medimos muchísimos más metros que el siendo dragones, tampoco tiene idea de cómo matarnos—aseguraba el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y qué pasa si es un engaño? No sabemos qué clase de tradiciones les enseñan, podría saber algo y nosotros tan tranquilos—farfullaba, un ala le rodeo y atrajo hasta el cuerpo del otro—Otabek…—murmuro levemente rojo.

—Entiendo que quizás quieres evitar que algo malo le pase a Yuuri, pero el sabrá cuidarse, hasta ahora él tiene el mejor instinto de todos… Si no confías en el humano, confía en él.

—Lo hago pero es Omega igual que yo… La fuerza por sobre las emociones no es nuestra cualidad—suspiraba algo molesto de esto, Otabek solo miro en la misma dirección que Yuri.

—No permitiré que nada le pase a él tampoco, es como mi cuñado—beso la cabeza de Yuri que se puso más colorado—Además… si no fuera porque él es el líder no podríamos estar juntos—tomó la mano amarilla de Yuri, recubierta de escamas y garras largas al igual que la suya con escamas negras.

—Cierto…—se recostó de su hombro—… Gracias por entenderme

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, es la misma preocupación que yo siento por Mila, por Yuuri… Somos familia más que una simple manada entre nosotros—de la misma manera ladeo la cabeza, recostándola de la cabeza de Yuri.

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Jean? Usará esto para intentar convencer a todos de que Yuuri es mal líder.

—Si lo hace a tus espaldas yo me encargare, parece que cada día está más imbécil—rodo los ojos—Ya es tarde… deberíamos ir a dormir.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí a vigilar que no salga corriendo… Quizás si lo hace pueda morderlo y arrancarle un pierna—admitió con una morisqueta pensativa.

—No creo que Yuuri se lo permita… o que las piernas le funcionen para huir—rió levemente jalándole suavemente de la mano, Yuri con un puchero se levantó y le siguió, ambos extendiendo las alas para alzando vuelo en la que ahora era su cueva compartida, puesto que ambos antes vivían aparte por separado.

* * *

— ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CAMBIES DE FORMA!? PARECES UN HUMANO—quisquillaba sin poderlo entender en lo más mínimo, Yuuri seguía colorado y agachado en el agua para que no le viera desnudo, como nota aparte cubriéndose con sus alas.

—Obvio que puedo, no creerás que es fácil vivir como una enorme criatura de 40 metros o más—respondió con la cara caliente y mirando a otro lado.

—Pero… No entiendo… estoy loco—empezó a reír dándose la vuelta—Me volví loco… esto no es posible…

—Por supuesto que lo es—no volteo a verlo, aun en su monologo de haber entrado en la locura o algo por el estilo—te dije que íbamos a tu mundo a ver qué tal habían evolucionado, como crees que nos camuflajeabamos.

—¡PUES NO SE! CREÍ QUE… ¿¡Y AHORA COMO ESTAS ASÍ!? —se iba a quedar sin garganta de tantos gritos y el corazón le explotaría por tantos sustos. Yuuri ya no lucia tan… Humano, todo su cuerpo tenia escamas negras, a excepción del rostro donde había un fuerte degradado al gris permitiendo distinguir sus rasgos, en la zona de su pecho tenía una especie de cruz brillante—Q-que cosa es esa… po-por qué n-no puede ser nada normal.

—Esto me marca como el "Alfa" de la manada ¿No te gusta? —Preguntó sonriendo de forma entre coqueta y maliciosa—Como oiste antes soy un Omega.

—S-si ya lo sé pero eso que tiene—antes de retroceder Yuuri le atrapo con sus alas y rodeo el cuello del humano con sus brazos

—Quiero que seas mi alfa—explico con una mirada un tanto extraña para el peli plata que terminó recibiendo con sorpresa un beso de parte del 'dragón' de cristal que tenía ahora en frente.


	2. Razlichiya

**Holo mis bebeses :3 aqui estamos hoy reunidas para seguir con esta extraña historia :v pero bueno~~ Me alegra que haya gustado tanto como lo hizo, realmente no tenia expectativas, mucho menos a al hora de comentarios pero aqui los respondo con todo mi cariño º3º**

 **Deih** : Sentí que debía intercambiar los puestos para hacer una historia un poquito diferente xD y me hacia cierta ilusión poner a Yuuri un poco mas dominante. No te mueras mujeh :v aun debes leer, comentar y todo lo demás, sino no tiene sentido. Tendra 10 capitulos en total este fic :v llenos de miel... mucha miel xD okno, ese no es mi estilo, espera lo mejor y lo peor por si acaso :v *la que siente que la va a cagar*

 **Liliana Taisho:** Mi bebe Sesshomaru en esa foto *^* I just love this men... Viktor terminará con un paro caridaco por tanto xD

 **lectorafantasma:** Pues toma hija midah :v aqui esta tu cap.

 **BloodyRosechan97:** No dejaste ningun comentario en Midnight memories y déjame hacerte una pequeña explicacion, no te la tomes a mal .v de hecho me gusto mucho tu comentario. Jean aqui no es el malo, es otra persona que aun no aparecerá, aparte de todo... No esperes que porque a ti te guste un personaje los demás piensen lo mismo, a mi me cayó fatal, tiene su encanto, talento, no hay como negarlo pero es pedante y egocentrista hasta el hartazgo. Aquí es un poco como en la serie, quizás menos creido, no se, pero no es malo, es la representación del Alfa inconforme con quien supuestamente le lidera y protege una manada, que trate mal a Yuuri no es porque lo odie sino que esta inconforme con que el tenga ese puesto siendo Omega, pues es el lugar que un Alfa debería tener, aclarado este punto supongo que estamos todo bien por aqui :3

Sin mas, espero que les guste :3

* * *

 **Razlichiya**

—¡HEY! ¡Despierta!

Dio un respingo levantándose de aquel intento de cama hecha con plantas y especie de algodón o pelusas enormes. Se sentó y restregó ambos ojos, muerto de cansancio, no había podido dormir demasiado al estar recostado de un dragón que había dicho que no volvería a su mundo y que lo quería como su alfa –lo que sea que fuera- o algo así… Había sido muy extraño.

—Y ahora quién se supone que eres tu—dijo en tono lastimero viendo al rubio que le esperaba cruzado de brazos, realmente no podía sacar ninguna conclusión del montón de dragones que había visto el día anterior, la gran mayoría los olvido queriendo pensar que era un simple sueño.

—Solo párate y ven conmigo—chasqueo la lengua dándole la espalda, Viktor logró vislumbrar el par de alas con extrañas cuchillas ¿serían parte de su cuerpo en verdad?— ¿Qué tanto estás esperando? —preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y mostrando un poco sus colmillos.

—Y-ya voy—se levantó y llegó hasta el rubio que le miro de mala manera, vestía un poco particular, de hecho tenía muchísima más ropa de la que espero que usaran, lucía como una especie de soldado excesivamente bello. —Tu…

—Me llamo Yuri—se presentó sin más—Soy la mano derecha de Yuuri.

— ¿Cómo hacen para distinguirse entre sí se llaman igual? —una vena en la frente de Yuri se hincho de manera un poco descomunal, su ala se estiró quedando una cuchilla de sus garras en el cuello del peli plata, que se quedó quieto empezando a sudar.

—Yo soy _Yu-ri_ , él es _Yuu-ri_ , se alarga ¿Entendiste, analfabeta? —inquirió viéndolo sin demasiada emoción—Ahora, si haces más preguntas estúpidas te voy a cortar lo que yo considere innecesario en tu cuerpo. Camina.

—Cla-claro—balbuceó con parte de su cara azul por el miedo, Yuri bajo su ala y la recogió en su espalda, empezando a caminar— ¿A dón-dónde vamos exactamente?

—Yuuri quiere que estés en la arena una vez termine con sus deberes matutinos—informó avanzando un poco rápido para Viktor, que a duras penas le seguía el paso—Te mostrará nuestro hogar, te conseguirá ropa nueva… y que te bañes tal vez—arrugó la nariz y Viktor sintió un ligero tic en la ceja derecha, vamos que no olía mal… habían veces peores.

—Dijiste arena… ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Lo mismo que los ¿Gladiadores se llamaba? En su tiempo de existencia—explico tranquilamente.

—Es decir que se sienta a ver quién se mata entre sí… Pensé que eran un poco menos violentos entre ustedes, o que a Yuuri le gustara algo como eso—dijo algo sorprendido y Yuri soltó una fuerte risotada— ¿Qué?

—No seas estúpido. No es una batalla a muerte y Yuuri está haciendo de todo menos ver como alguien pelea. Mira, desde aquí se ve—Viktor alzó la vista y vio en la misma dirección que Yuri.

Desde donde estaba vio a Yuuri tumbando en el aire a un dragón en tonos azules y púrpuras. Le miraba impresionado, Yuuri estaba peleándose muy fuerte con ese dragón, aun cuando era así, Yuuri no tenía ni un rasguño mientras el otro parecía sumamente herido.

—No vamos llegar nunca si sigues con esa cara de tonto ahí parado, puedes ver mientras caminas—el empujón en forma de latigazo le hizo reanudar el paso aun viendo la escena—Te advierto que si llegas a hacer alguna imbecilidad estando aquí y sea motivo para que los demás comiencen a desconfiar de Yuuri… Te matare—advertía moviendo ligeramente la cola, Viktor trago duro mientras seguía caminando.

Finalmente llegaron a la "Arena", que no era más que un una especie de pequeño coliseo hecho con una gran barrera de rocas, que parecían haber salido del suelo por si solas, mucha gente aplaudía a Yuuri que seguía en pie y con su apariencia elegante intacta, mientras el otro dragón estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando agotado, no con heridas graves pero algún que otro enorme rasguño muy superficial. Yuuri rugió fuertemente.

— ¿Porque… peleaban? —pregunto a Yuri que aplaudía también al logro del dragón de cristal.

—Yuuri siendo el líder de la manada debe ser el más fuerte, por eso si quieres tomar su lugar debes superarlo y cómo ves Chris no lo logro—explico de forma sencilla. Viktor noto como Yuuri se acercaba hasta ellos, pasando soberanamente del agotado competidor— ¿Terminaste?

—Por hoy—sonaba agotado, aun cuando no lo reflejara—Jean se acobardó o no sé qué ocurrió.

—Seguramente está más entretenido con mimitos de Isabella—supuso, Yuuri comenzó a encogerse y para completa sorpresa de Viktor estaba vestido… elegantemente vestido, aparte de lucir tan humano como sus cuernos, alas y cola le permitían— ¿Los acompaño?

—Si quieres hacerlo, no tengo porque decirte que no—afirmó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—Buenas días—saludo a Yuuri que solo se mantenía callado examinando su panorama.

—Buenos días… Felicidades por ganar…—se sentía muy incómodo y algo fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—Gracias. Ahora, vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre—comentó comenzando a caminar con Viktor a su lado y Yuri al otro— ¿Algo que quieras preguntarme? —lo notaba bastante ansioso, más de lo que espero que estuviera.

—Cómo es que tu… ustedes…—se corrigió notando a varios dragones con forma humana y ropa puesta que debía de estar rota si cambiaban a cada minuto—Están vestidos.

—No íbamos a andar desnudos por todos lados—bufo Yuri ofendido por los pensamientos tan absurdos que de seguro estaba teniendo el peli plata.

—Es parte de nuestro cuerpo, los Dragones de Luz se encargan de hacernos ropa mediante el reflejo y brillo de nuestras escamas, podemos cambiar a cualquier ropa que queramos de esta manera, somos como… ¿Camaleones? —entre tantos animales de un mundo y otro no estaba muy seguro de cual era cual.

— ¿Es decir que en este momento podrías tener puesto lo que quisiera?

—Solo lo que ya he usado—le corrigió, aún caminando su ropa negra cambio a ser una en tonos fríos con detalles dorados, le hacían lucir más como un príncipe que como un líder fuerte y firme, Viktor parpadeo realmente anonadado por el cambio—Aunque claro, es más fácil de día que de noche, la luz del sol es 100 veces mejor a la luz del fuego—aseguraba cambiando de nueva cuenta, Viktor le recordó bastante a un personajes de comics de piel azul

—Ya… es impresionante—admitió y llegaron a lo que a simple vista parecía una cueva enorme hecha de roca derretida o algo por el estilo, dentro lo que lucía como una especie de restaurante o comedor común, pues un montón de gente comía en largas mesas—Esto es…

—Aquí es donde se reparte la comida tres veces al día, si quieres algo más debes cazarlo por tu cuenta teniendo cuidado de la especie y acuerdos que tengamos—le informo Yuuri, casi parecía un guía turístico.

—Creo que paso…—rio nervioso, ahora fijándose que todo lo que había en las mesas estaba crudo—Y-ya no tengo hambre…

—No comes nada desde ayer, solo pediré que lo cocinen.

—Que caprichoso—se quejó Yuri.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más grande, la cual casi de inmediato se llenó de gente que hablaba y hablaba, mientras Yuuri no decía ni una sola palabra, solo escuchando lo que decían en caso de haber alguna clase de problema grave más allá de los típicos dilemas que la mayoría siendo adolescentes hormonados estaban teniendo. Viktor miraba todo con cierta impresión, eran demasiadas personas, pero aun así todas hablaban entre sí como si se conocieran de toda la vida, incluso teniendo pequeñas peleas absurdas como la típica familia normal.

Un enorme plato con carne cruda picada, algunos huesos, sangre, ojos del animal que estaba ahí puesto ese plato gigante de metal le hizo tener una pequeña horcajada. Yuuri sin ninguna clase de reparo tomo un buen pedazo y le dio un enorme mordisco, una vez esto los demás comenzaron a comer, al parecer como costumbre de esperar a que el líder iniciara.

— _Es asqueroso…_ —pensó poniéndose más pálido por el asco, la sangre de la carne le caía por la comisura del labio a Yuuri, que tan solo lamió esa pequeña gota y miró al humano.

— ¿Seguro que no puedes comerlo así? —pregunto al notarlo más pálido de lo que era, Viktor negó con la cabeza—Leo, por favor cocina esto—pidió a un moreno de cuernos oscuros, el cual tomó un buen pedazo de carne y escupió fuego moderado hasta dejarlo cocinada—Listo.

—Gra-Gracias…—murmuró tomándolo y dejándolo casi al instante en la mesa por lo caliente

—No entiendo qué tienen ustedes de letales—comento una chica de cabello pelirrojo y manos con escamas azules—No puedes resistir el fuego, no comen carne cruda porque les da asco... Tus dientes se ven muchísimo más frágiles que los nuestros… es como ver a un bebé—dijo alzando una ceja pensativa y comiéndose lo que parecía un hígado como si nada.

—Además la mayor parte de su vida se la pasan frente a pantallas raras en lugar de hacer algo entre ustedes en un sitio abierto…—comentaba piel algo oscura y cabello castaño.

—De hecho es muy entretenida usarla para tomarse fotos, es lo único bueno que le he encontrado—admitió un muchacho de expresión alegre, grandes cuernos marrones que parecían ser de roca.

—Los celulares son más para comunicarnos… Al menos ese era el plan original—explico sin saber muy bien cómo seguir la conversación que era con él y a la vez no.

— ¿Por qué no ir a verse entonces? O mandar a alguien con el mensaje—preguntaba una chica de cabello negro y cuernos de apariencia metálica o algo por el estilo.

—Ella es Mila—empezó a presentar Yuri al notar a Viktor queriendo responder a uno en concreto, pero sin saber quién era, la de cabello pelirrojo le hizo una seña—Él es Pichit—señaló al que tenía un celular en las manos—Ellos son Sala y Michelle—señaló a los que verdaderamente se parecían entre sí.

—Oh... claro. No todo el tiempo podemos estar viajando de un lado a otro, hay muchas cosas que hacer como trabajar, ganar dinero, tener una mínima vida social, mantenerse sano…

—Y como se supone que esto ayuda a facilitar todo eso—preguntó Pichit curioso, lo único que había entendido de absolutamente todas las aplicaciones del celular era la cámara.

—Déjamelo un momento—Pichit se lo dio y Viktor guardó su número en el aparato, sacó el suyo, dándole al botón de llamar—Póntelo en el oído—especificó— ¿Me oyes verdad? —la cara de susto de Pichit le delató por completo—Así es más rápido que viajar de un lado a otro solo para saludar—explicó colgando la llamada.

—Ummm… Pero es absurdo ¿Cómo tienes contacto con la otra persona? —pregunto Mila confusa.

—Pues no se tiene, solo es para hablar con gente que está lejos o en otra parte de un mismo lugar muy grande—explicó tomando ya el trozo de carne que había enfriado y dándole un mordisco, estaba en verdad muy bueno, no sabía de qué era, el sabor no parecía de vaca.

—Que invento tan más inútil—Sala sacó la lengua—Si no puedes ver a la persona ¿Cómo puedes saber que es ella?

—Ese es un problema que tenemos siempre pero…

—El contacto humano es algo que se ha ido perdiendo con el tiempo—comentó Yuuri limpiándose el mentón—No es algo que desconocemos, pregunten algo que al menos no sepamos realmente—aconsejo Yuuri con una sonrisa amable, realmente no había sido un regaño aun cuando parloteaban demasiado y muy fuerte.

— ¿es cierto que ustedes no tienen castas? —pregunto Otabek que había terminado de devorar lo que asemejaba la pierna de una vaca o caballo… el punto es que era algo gigante que se había devorado él solo.

—Qué quieres decir con "Castas" —dijo algo confuso.

—Ya sabes, alfa, beta, omega, casta menor y mayor—resumió Yuri que lamía los restos de sangre de su propio rostro—Tu hueles a Alfa... muy levemente pero ahí está el olor.

—Eh… ¿Ok? Eso nosotros no lo tenemos, solo somos… Humanos—masticaba algo lento, estaba demasiado bueno, pero no pensaba hablar con la boca llena.

—Pero ¿Cómo puedes saber quién será tu pareja? Detectar un Omega—pregunto Mila haciendo un leve gesto con la mano y una ceja alzada.

—Para nosotros no existen los Omegas... sean lo que sean, solo somos hombre y mujer.

—Podrías confundir a un hombre Alfa con uno Omega ¿No es confuso? —pregunto Sala.

— ¿Qué tienen los Omegas? —pregunto ya algo mosqueado de la continua pregunta.

—Son la casta más inútil de todas—volteo a ver quién hablo, había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, un poco parecido a Otabek en cuanto a corte de cabello, sonrisa egocéntrica y enormes cuernos negros de apariencia fuerte, las alas en su espalda lucían poderosas y le recordaba vagamente a algo…—No sirve más que para tentar a los Alfas cada 3 meses—tomo un pedazo de carne y le dio un fuerte mordisco—Un simple desperdicio.

—Lo mismo podría decir de los Alfas que no comprenden la importancia de cada casta, Jean—regaño Yuuri con tono fuerte, sonando demasiado intimidante. Viktor logró darse cuenta de que los que estaban sentados en la mesa encogían un poco sus alas, pegandolas a su espalda como si les afectará la manera de hablar del peli negro—Así como Los alfas, los Omegas tienen su valor, lo mismo con los betas.

—Bonito discurso Yuuri, pero tú y yo sabemos que digo la verdad. La casta más débil, más inútil y que solo ayuda a la hora de dar crías—pasó la mano por la nuca de Yuri, el rubio se crispo y estiró el ala para darle con la cuchilla de está, siendo detenida por las garras de Jean que le hacían daño—Y ahora parece que solo para traer comida de diferente origen—comento viendo a Viktor que frunció el ceño.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por algo como esto cada mañana—bufo levantándose—Suelta a Yuri, no te ha dado permiso de estarle tocando—que mostrara sus colmillos daba de por sí, un mal presentimiento.

—Va a ser mi Omega, no necesito su permiso—sonrió pedante, una mano con garras filosas sujeto su cuello.

—No será tu Omega jamás, aléjate de él—advertía Otabek, poniéndose cada vez más negro, quizás la ira hacía que fuera cambiando de forma muy lentamente. Jean soltó a Yuri que recogió su ala chasqueando la lengua, pues sangraba debido a las garras del alfa, le miró rencoroso y con claras intenciones de atacar, pero Yuuri dio unos cuantos pasos adelante.

—Largo del comedor, tienes prohibido comer aquí o lo que se traiga, deberás ir a buscar tu comida tú solo… Otabek—el nombrado soltó a Jean que seguía con esa sonrisa imborrable—Veo tu cara de nuevo hasta decir lo contrario y tendremos problemas.

— ¿Qué problemas Yuuri? El que lo estaría por hacer esta estupidez eres tu—no podían evitar estar incómodos, incluso Viktor, había una especie de fuerte presión en el ambiente que les mantenía quietos pero alerta—Traer a un humano y ponerlo aquí como especie de atracción. Debería hacernos un favor a todos y devorarlo, quizás sepa bien.

—Te atreves a tocarlo y quién terminara devorado será otro—advirtió con sus ojos brillantes en un fuerte y refulgente color rojo—Ahora lárgate—Jean se dio la vuelta y soltó una risita, saliendo del lugar—Terminen de comer y vuelvan a sus actividades, no ha sido nada importante—explicó sobándose el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar en dirección opuesta a Jean, Viktor se levanto apurado a seguirlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó algo alarmado—No me digas que… enserio me trajiste aquí como un-

—No eres una atracción y tampoco comida, de serlo ya estuvieras muerto o en cambio, encerrado—explicó en tono más calmado—Jean es un poco particular, no le hagas mucho caso a lo que él te diga… Tampoco te quedes muy cerca, no creo que me haga demasiado caso en cuanto a lo que ordene.

—No lo hará, lo conocemos lo suficiente—dio un ligero respingo al ver a Yuri a su lado como si nada—Puedo ir a vigilarlo si quieres.

—Tu no, vas a tener el primer celo pronto y debes permanecer tan lejos de él como se pueda—Yuri chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—Le diré a Otabek que lo haga… o Michelle, dependiendo quién esté libre antes—explicó.

—Pueden… explicarme al menos que es todo eso que están hablando… No entiendo nada—pidió, sintiéndose en verdad ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Vigílalo a él.

— ¿¡EH!? —Yuri le miraba incrédulo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con los Naga, sabes perfectamente que debo ir solo si no quiero romper nuestro acuerdo—el rubio se cruzó de brazos—Así que, en lo que vuelvo quédate con él. Volveré en un rato.

Dicho esto se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras su cuerpo se hacía escamoso, grande y fuerte, su forma draconiana en todo su esplendor, algunos de los que habían alrededor se despidieron de él mientras se alejaba y volvieron a lo que hacían al verlo desaparecer de su vista.

—Muévete, no estaremos aquí todo el día—empezó a caminar junto a Yuri que le guiaba de vuelta a la cueva seguramente, podía reconocer a medias el camino—Dejarme de niñero del humano, como si no pudiera hacer algo más importante—murmuraba para sí mismo un poco molesto—Tratándome como un niñato.

—Eres más joven que él… ¿No? —pregunto algo temeroso y manteniendo distancia prudencial.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Aun con todo yo era quién barría el piso con su cara cuando éramos apenas unas lagartijas—bufo poniéndose más recto.

—Oh… se conocen desde niños… ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves como un adolescente o un niño—una vena se hinchó en la frente de Yuri, evidentemente molesto por el comentario—N-no me digas si no quieres—se apresuró a decir moviendo las manos.

—Tch, miedoso—refunfuño—Tengo 169 años, no soy un niñato.

— ** _¿¡169 AÑOS!?_** —Chillo llamando la atención de todo el mundo de forma inmediata—ME LLEVAS MÁS DE UN SIGLO.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué pensaste tú? Nuestra especie tiene la fortuna de ser muy longeva. Mi abuelo alcanzó los 12 mil años y con mucha suerte alguien aquí lograra sobrepasar su récord—el orgullo al nombrarlo era sumamente notorio en sus palabras, no había cómo dudarlo.

—Pero si tú eres menor que Yuuri… ¿Qué edad tiene él? —pregunto ya asustado de lo que pudiera responderle el rubio que volteo a verlo.

—Ahora tiene… 239 años, este año cumple los 240—dijo un tanto pensativo.

— ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAN ESA EDAD!? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, anda que no negaba que posiblemente podían vivir muchísimo, era el colmo que siendo tan increíblemente poderosos vivieran poco pero… Que lucieran jóvenes era lo que le tenía aún más turbado.

—El cómo funciona una especie y la otra es casi tan parecido como llevar la cuenta de la edad de tu perro—comenzó a explicar, sacando esto en el momento por verlo corriendo y jugando con algunos niños—Para ti es mucho pero para nosotros es poco, aquí no eres más que un bebé apenas.

—Eso lo sé, es obvio—balbuceo, para ellos debía ser un feto con solo 27 años.

—Pues bien, Yuuri apenas es un joven, en años humanos tendría…—comenzó a contar con los dedos—23 más o menos, yo 16, Otabek 19…

—Esto no me hace sentir mejor—se restregó la cara con las manos, no podía creer que enserio esto fuera real.

—Me causa gracia que creas que te respondo con esa intención—llegaron hasta la entrada de la cueva de Yuuri, deteniéndose y quedando frente al peli plata—Me interesa poco si estás cómodo, confundido, feliz, triste, enojado, lo que estés pensando para mi es irrelevante… Lo que yo quiero es que te largues de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Es soñador, blando… Un Omega que como yo quiere tener su compañero, ya está algo mayorcito para estar sin un pareja, no se lo recrimino porque puede estar así si quiere pero que traiga…—le señaló completo de manera despectiva—… Un _humano_ para eso, me es completamente inaceptable.

—Yo no le pedí venir—resaltó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Por tu propio bien te sugiero convencerlo de que te devuelva a tu podrido mundo lleno de falsedad pero aquí—se acercó peligrosamente a Viktor —No vas a estar llenando a Yuuri de falsas ilusiones y con lo que llamamos "falsa humanidad", él merece algo mucho mejor—afirmaba pasando de largo—Estaré caminando por aquí, si llegas a salir de esa cueva te voy a cazar como lo que desayunamos—advirtió.

Viktor le vio irse y alzar vuelo hasta un punto que imposibilitaba su vista. Prefiriendo mantener sus extremidades y buena salud entró a la cueva, que rebosaba de luz natural, era muy esplendoroso. Decidiendo obviar la parte que ya conocía a medias del día anterior y decidiendo ir a lo que parecía una cabaña como las que abundaban en el resto del "pueblo". Era pequeña por dentro, lo más resaltante era una cama enorme echa en base de pieles de a saber que animal.

Había una mesa con múltiples cosas encima, una especie de libro con hojas gastadas y sucias a simple vista, lo abrió con curiosidad pero honestamente no comprendió nada, era una especie de ruso mezclado con otro idioma, apenas una que otra palabra suelta y quizás ni siquiera significaran lo que él pensaba. La cubierta era simple, de cuero negro y los agujeros junto al hilo que mantenía todo unido, el título que de nuevo estaba en esa lengua extraña ¿Tenían su propio idioma?

Había otro montón de hojas más, tiradas por todos lados y a juzgar por los símbolos apenas repetidos, que suponía eran fechas, debía ser una especie de diario al igual que el libro, asumía que el libro era mucho más viejo y que quizás las hojas eran de Yuuri. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó viendo a su alrededor, respirando lentamente y escuchando los ruidos naturales del ambiente.

Por alguna razón le daban ganas de llorar, gritar y romper algunas cosas ¿Por qué su suerte es tan maldita? No se pensaba que habría hecho alguna cosa mala en su vida, tal vez estar muy enfrascado en su mundo contara pero… No era tan malo como para lanzarlo a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y básicamente cualquier cosa viva a su alrededor, pretendía matarlo al más mínimo movimiento en falso. Aparte de todo ¿Por qué Yuuri le había dicho que le quería como su Alfa? Esta bastante desconcertado con todo lo que acontece a su alrededor.

Pensándolo un poco, si Yuri había ordenado prácticamente que se fuera ¿Significaba que podía irse si le daba la gana? El recordaba que Yuuri literalmente sobrepasaba el límite de los aviones para llegar, si intentaba por donde llegó iba a terminar carbonizado al suelo como un meteorito o algo por el estilo así que como pretendía el rubio que se fuera.

El escuchar como algo enorme caía le detuvo el tren de ideas suicidas, en su mayoría eran lanzarse de un precipicio a probar suerte y si no pues… Adiós a Viktor Nikiforov, muerto por estar "coqueteando" con un dragón. Olé por sus huevos.

— Viktor —escuchó que le llamaban desde afuera, no se movió en lo más mínimo de dónde estaba— ¿Dónde estás? Viktor —le volvieron a llamar, la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió y Yuuri entró—Oh, estabas aquí—sonrió tranquilo cerrando la puerta— ¿Te gusta? Puedes dormir aquí si gustas, no suelo estar muy a menudo aquí

— ¿Cuándo me dejarás volver a mi mundo?

—Y supongo que no te debe gustar mucho el dormir recostado de mí, debe darte un poco de miedo.

—Yuuri—insistió mirándolo y el pelinegro apretó los labios—Quiero volver a mi mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que porque? Yo no soy uno de ustedes, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa en este lugar—dijo algo exasperado y nervioso—No sé qué te hizo pensar que esto me gustaría o que yo quería ser tu alfa… lo que sea que es ser un alfa en este lugar.

—Pero… tu... —le miro de forma anhelante, esperando algo que Viktor no comprendía y que simplemente no llegaría—Olvídalo, no te pienso devolver al mundo humano.

— ¿¡Que!? —quisquillo levantándose exaltado.

—Permíteme demostrarte que este lugar puede gustarte, responderé cada pregunta que me hagas, ahora si tengo tiempo—ofrecía acercándose a Viktor y tomando su mano entre las suyas. Viktor torció un poco los labios, resultaba un poco extraño el contacto pues esperaba que fueran ásperas y no tan suaves como lo eran— ¿Si? —miro la expresión añorante que tenía el dragón en su rostro

Era tan contradictorio a lo que mostraba estando fuera con el resto, frente a Jean, se planteaba como una persona firme y fuerte pero ahora lucía tan… Vulnerable, tan frágil, una especie de sentimiento melancólico salía de lo más profundo de sus ser sin saber muy bien porque.

—Está… bien…—murmuró algo derrotado viendo las manos de Yuuri, a pesar de todo eran más pequeñas que las suyas—Pero si no me siento cómodo…

—Te devolveré a tu mundo, lo prometo—aseguró con una sonrisa triste y voz quebrada. Viktor quería comprender ¿Por qué Yuuri parecía estar desesperado por mantenerlo ahí? ¿Se estaba escondiendo algo?

* * *

 **La relación entre Jean y Yuuri es un poco tirante, es un punto que se explicara despues, no esta ahí solo porque me salió del forro de los ovarios que ahora maldigo XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que las que quieran comentar lo hagan,sea para decir que no le gusto como lo que si :3 se aprecia mucho, es mi mejor paga para seguir subiendo cosas en esta pagina :'v Fanfiction aun es un mundo un poco nuevo para mi, tenganme piedad plz.**

 **Por cierto~~ El lemon será raro, advertidas están, no como que venga pronto, es solo una advertencia XD Hasta la próxima semana mis amores amados y adorados... Espero no haber molestado a nadie :'v ultimamente todo lo que hago molesta a alguien**

 **bye -3-**


	3. Razgovory

**Holo~~ muy buenas mis amadas criaturas del averno :v okno pero si somos malignas, no nos podemos hacer las tontas ahora XD En fin antes de empezar el capítulo queria agradecer a laralai, lectora fantasma y Adriana454 por comentar.**

 **No quiero que se tomen esto a mal, es una simple opción de mi parte, o más bn un pensamiento... ¿Como es que este fic tiene 23 Follows, 14 favs y solo 3 personas comentan? No es la gran obra pero si tanta gente al parecer lo lee ¿Porque no pueden decir si les gusto al menos? Sonara muy pretencioso o no se, es un pequeño pensamiento.**

 **Aparte de todo, subo esto aqui porque al parecer mis Viktuuris gustan, si no veo mas actividad de su parte dejare de subirlo aqui, no lo crean un regaño o una amenaza, solo es algo que pienso como escritora que llevo siendo desde hace como 4 años. Sin mas espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

* * *

 **Razgovory**

—Podemos ir a donde gustes. Donde los Dragones de Luz, los Unicornios...

— ¿Existen los Unicornios? —pregunto impactado a la salida de cueva. Yuuri parpadeo, como si estuviese incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que sí, desayunamos uno—la cara de Viktor se tornó azul pensando y recapitulando todo lo ocurrido en el incómodo desayuno... ¿Se había comido un puto unicornio? —Tenemos permiso de comerlos siempre y cuando no destruyamos su hogar ni sea ya emparentado con alguna pareja... también depende de los meses.

—E-eso es ridículo—balbuceo aun con la cara azul, no era la mejor información para su infancia—Ustedes son depredadores, deberían comer fuera lo que fuera ¿no?

—No solo comemos carne, tampoco sobrevivimos a base de materiales que nuestro cuerpo produzca así que necesitamos de otros, desde hace muchos líderes teníamos acuerdos con los Unicornios, los Naga, las sirenas...

—Un momento... Qué cantidad de cosas viven aquí y son de cuento de hadas—preguntó aturdido y emocionado en partes iguales, para que negarlo, este era uno de sus mejores sueños cumplidos, si no fuera por la preocupación estaría vomitando arcoíris por los dragones... y si estos no fueran tan terriblemente impresionantes y humanos como lo eran.

—Ustedes llaman "Criaturas de Cuentos de Hada" a algo que fue escrito por las personas que vivieron en el tiempo que aun habían de estas especies en su mundo—comenzó a explicar mientras caminaban—Elfos, Hadas, Unicornios, Pegasos, Sirenas, Ninfas, Dríadas, Dodos... No, creo que a esos nos lo devoramos... no eran muy listos.

—Cla-claro...—rio forzado. Al fijarse de nuevo en el panorama se quedó mirando en lo que parecía una enorme estatua o monumento hecho con un esqueleto— ¿Y eso?

—Son los restos de nuestro primer líder, el que encontró este lugar y nos salvó de la humanidad—su sonrisa melancolía y deprimida no pasó desapercibida—Su carne fue quemada pero sus huesos conservados... Todos le tenemos un enorme respeto.

—Ya veo... era gigante—comentó calculándole 60 metros como mínimo y si faltaba todo lo demás en vida debió ser algo espectacular— ¿De qué era?

—Un Dragón de Hielo... Todos aquí lo veneran sean de la casta que sean o su tipo.

— ¿Ahora si podrías explicarme de las castas? Es algo muy confuso que hasta ahora no me dicen pero no dejan de nombrarlo—pidió ya un poco desesperado y sintiéndose ignorante hasta la médula

—Es simple—dijo Yuuri haciendo una morisqueta, puesto que ni él se creía esta afirmación—Existe una división entre todos nosotros: Alfa, beta y Omega—dijo alzando tres dedos y deteniéndose, iban pasando justamente debajo de un árbol gigante—Los alfas son los que suelen llevar el mando, fuertes, dominantes, territoriales y con el instinto de liderazgo por naturaleza.

—Como una especie de Macho—pregunto queriendo buscarle una relación aunque si lo asemejaba con los leones tenía mucho sentido.

—Algo así pero también las mujeres pueden ser Alfas—corrigió suavemente sentándose en el suelo, Viktor se sentó a su lado en posición de Indio—Están los betas que son... básicamente como los humanos, no tienen nada que les pueda hacer más fuerte o más débiles, sólo son... Normales—era un poco escueto pero como más iba a explicar algo que de por si era facilísimo como los betas—Y por último están los Omegas... Son la parte débil de una manada por lo general, se encargan de dar y cuidar crías, también de las tareas que necesitan más delicadeza.

—Una mujer normal—dijo sin comprender del todo porque Yuuri parecía ligeramente molesto por la descripción—Aunque... a ti te dijeron Omega...—se quedó pensando, había algo que definitivamente no cuadraba en todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Soy Omega y en cuanto a lo que dijiste... No, cualquiera puede ser Omega, hombre, mujer, indefinido... Siempre hay manera de quedar en cinta.

—Pero... ¿Por dónde? —pregunto viendo al pelinegro de arriba abajo, teniendo en duda como le alimentaria después si no tenía senos, tampoco... No había razón de seguirlo rondando, simplemente No se podía en lo que a su razonamiento respecta.

— ¿Nunca te has apareado? —pregunto entre curioso, esperanzado y un poco confundido, a saber porque Viktor sintió aquella mezcla de emociones en el otro. Asumió que por la pregunta se refería a si tenía que explicarle cómo tener sexo o algo así.

—Pues sí pero... ninguno ha llegado a decirme que es un Alfa, beta u Omega... Esto es muy extraño para mí—dijo viendo a otro lado algo incómodo.

—Oh... Bueno, solo puedo decirte entonces que cada Omega tiene un útero, él bebé sale por donde entra en cualquier caso—resumió para omitirse a sí mismo un poco la vergüenza—Hay más cosas pero no quiero aburrirte, algunas veces es mejor informarse sobre la marcha—suspiro recostándose del árbol—Entre Alfa, beta y Omega existen castas: Alta, media y Baja, dependiendo de cual tengas eres más o menos excepcional a nivel corporal.

— ¿Y tú qué casta eres entonces? —pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza, al menos ya iba a comprender porque se recriminaban unos a otros.

—Solía ser de casta baja, casi era un Beta... Pero cuando me hice el Líder mi casta subió, ahora soy el Omega con más posibilidad de volver loca a la Manada entera—rió para sí mismo—Volverte líder es como nacer de nuevo, más fuerte, más grande...

— ¿Es por eso que a Jean no le gusta? —se recostó de la misma manera del tronco del gigantesco árbol, una brisa que tumbaba las hojas de este comenzó a sentirse, dando un ambiente un poco más tranquilo.

—Él iba a tomar el mando de la manada, su padre era el antiguo líder además, Jean es el Alfa de más casta alta que tenemos pero... Es tan egoísta, lo que pensaba hacer era horrible—resumió, quería tragarse una buena cantidad de cosas.

—Ya veo—murmuró viéndolo de reojo, ahora que se fijaba mejor lucía algo... Cansado. Suspiro muy sonoramente frunciendo el ceño, al parecer la vida de los dragones era mucho más complicada de lo que se pudo imaginar—Y cuando hablaste con Yuri, a que te referías con eso de "Celo"

—Cada un Omega llega a su maduración corporal comienza a soltar feromonas, su olor es irresistible e intenta atraer a tantos Alfas como pueda, el mejor candidato será el que se aparee con él o por el contrario si ya tenía una pareja escogida, le estará llamando de forma desesperada—explico y Viktor trago duro, era un poco extraño ese funcionamiento—Esto es posible si has conseguido a tu destinado también.

— ¿Y tú ya has tenido celo? —Pregunto sin mala intención pero el rostro de Yuuri se tornó rojo hasta decir basta, incluso se ahogó y un cristal salió de su boca—Cuando te avergüenzas haces cristal—se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, ahora lo que pasó en la cueva tenía más sentido.

—Cla-claro que sí, ya tengo 239—tartamudeo algo ofendido—Que no tenga pareja es otra cosa...—miro a otro lado, dando un golpe con la cola al pedazo de cristal y alejándolo.

—Es raro que no la tengas, eres muy bello—sonrió esplendorosamente al peli negro, el halago no lo decía por decir, realmente creía a Yuuri alguien muy bello a pesar de los rasgos tan comunes, hacía pensar en una persona de nacionalidad japonesa a decir verdad. Abrió los ojos al sentir un peso extra subirse a su regazo, notando a Yuuri muy cerca suyo, juntando ambas frentes a decir verdad—Em... Yuu-Yuuri.

—Quiero que tú seas mi alfa—gorgoteo, moviendo suavemente la cabeza y dándole un beso esquimal al peli plata por esta acción. Viktor empezó a respirar un poco agitado, había un aroma muy dulce y ¿Atrayente? No sabía cómo definirlo, pero le encantaba, estaba casi seguro de que éste emanaba del Omega, que se mantenía sentado en su regazo—Hacerte feliz... Y estar siempre contigo.

—Y-yo

—Viktor~—ronroneo ahora recostándose por completo del humano, sonriendo enamoradizo y contento contra él. Viktor jadeaba, un enorme calor se estaba aglomerando en todo su cuerpo, un calor extraño que poco a poco se transformaba en una curiosa excitación, formando ideas extrañas en su cabeza.

Desde imaginarse al muchacho de cabello negro tirado en el suelo bajo suyo, gimiendo a viva voz hasta quedarse ronco, con él penetrándole de forma tan profunda que lo sintiera en su alma, todo sudado, lleno de sus mordidas y finalmente...

—¡Yuuri! —el aroma se detuvo, Viktor parpadeo rápidamente a la vez que el peso encima suyo disminuyó mínimamente. —Tenemos un problema...

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? Considerando que tú no puedes hacerte cargo...—resopló algo frustrado, Yuri rodó los ojos, no lo había hecho con mala intención pero de todas formas agradecida haberlos interrumpido—Entonces...

—Las sirenas están molestando otra vez, sabes que se calman apenas te ven, tienen un fetiche bastante grande contigo—se burló mínimamente, Yuuri chasqueo la lengua y se levantó por completo—Creo que Lance las hizo molestar.

—Como casi siempre—bufo y miro a Viktor—Supongo que las preguntas serán para más tarde.

—N-no importa—balbuceo sin poder mirarle a la cara, de verdad... Que jamás pensó que estar tan necesitado, como para ponerse a imaginar algo así, mucho menos con el Omega que llevaba ¿48 horas de conocer? Yuuri cambio a su enorme forma, agachando la cabeza frente a Viktor— ¿Que?

—Sube, no vas a quedarte aquí dentro por siempre—dijo haciendo una clara referencia a la forma tan particular del valle. Viktor le miró dudoso, eso hasta que jalándole de la ropa le lanzaron sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, justo entre los cuernos.

—Deja de estar tonteando y muévete—gruño Yuri con una vena hinchada en su frente, montándose de igual manera—Agárrate—le aconsejo. Viktor se abrazó como pudo a Yuuri, este alzó la cabeza y comenzó a agitar las alas hasta elevarse del suelo, tomando un rumbo en específico en una velocidad bastante... moderada—Yo lo recojo si se cae, apúrate—exigía Yuri dando golpecitos a Yuuri.

—No seas tan impaciente—rió. De un solo y fuerte aleteo tomaron más velocidad, Viktor realmente casi se cae, siendo agarrado por Yuri con su cola, se podría decir que estaban planeando por encima del vasto bosque, que iba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta volverse arena blanca que daba lugar al mar cristalino, disfrutaría la vista de no sentir como oprimían casi todos sus órganos y los vomitaría.

Yuuri comenzó a descender, dejando una gran nube de arena con sus alas. Al estar de pie agacho la cabeza, Yuri bajó cayendo de forma elegante al suelo y dejando caer dolorosamente a Viktor, jalándole con la cola, el dragón cambio a su forma más humana y rio levemente al ver Viktor con la cara casi verde por lo mareado que estaba.

—A la próxima te llevo en mi boca—dijo aguantándose la risa.

—Creo que yo volveré caminando... gracias...—balbuceo retorciéndose mínimamente en la arena, aunque de nuevo y como Yuri aun le rodeaba con su cola lo obligó a ponerse pie.

—Que brusco eres, el pobrecito va a terminar muerto—murmuró Yuuri limpiándole a Viktor la arena del cabello y la ropa—Te urge un baño—resoplo arrugando la nariz, Viktor le miró ofendido—Vamos con las sirenas entonces—suspiro cansino comenzando a caminar.

La playa era simplemente preciosa, de poco oleaje y de agua tan transparente como el cristal, la arena blanca y suave, alguna que otra ave se podía vislumbrar en el cielo, palmeras enormes desperdigadas por toda la playa... Perfección en toda regla, de hecho quería tirarse a nadar un rato en el mar. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una especie de discusión, fijándose que en una zona donde sobresalían corales y muchas rocas habían unas cuantas personas -¿Podía decirles así?-

—Pasaste el límite que tenemos establecido, sabes que no puedes hacerlo y casi me comes la cola—reclamaba una sirena con medio cuerpo recostado en una roca, de cabello blanco y piel morena con grandes ojos azules.

—Estaba persiguiendo al tiburón preciosa, no podía dejarlo escapar—se excusaba el muchacho de piel morena y cabello castaño con escamas azules, en lugar de querer discutir parecía estarle coqueteando.

—El que estaba distraído eras tú, no importa si atrapabas o no el maldito tiburón—rebatía otra sirena de cabello excesivamente rubio, muy claro y ojos celestes, la chica ni siquiera llevaba algo que le cubriera más que su cabello, si quería tentar a alguien podía hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Sabemos que eres el más estúpido pero no para tanto, imbécil—se quejaba otra sirena, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, a su lado habían otras dos que parecían contenerse junto a dos que eran ¿machos? No sabía cómo llamarlos puesto que no eran hombres en el mejor término de especie.

—Muy bien qué pasa aquí—Yuuri se puso en medio del dragón y las sirenas, las cuales cambiaron por completo de expresión al verlo.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamaron emocionadas acumulándose en la roca más cercana al peli negro.

—Tiempo sin verlas pero... En Serio ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó en tono cansino.

—Lance se cruzó nuestro territorio—explicó la morena—No nos molestaría que lo hiciera pero casi me devora—reclamaba y Yuuri miró con ojos entrecerrados al muchacho.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado claro sobre cazar en el agua—se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé pero se iba a escapar—intentó excusarse bajando la mirada. Viktor se fijó en que a diferencia de los demás... Lance no tenía alas, parecía tener unas enormes aletas o algo por el estilo en la espalda.

—Lamento la molestia, tendrá castigo—aseguró mirando aún al muchacho de mala manera, su chillido resaltó junto al chapuzón que se escuchó, siendo abrazado por las 5 sirenas que estaban ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Viktor bajito y Yuri rodó los ojos.

—Según ellas Yuuri es muy atractivo, a cada rato lo quieren ver—resoplo.

—No me digas que te piensas ir ya, vamos a nadar un rato—decía la rubia abrazándose con fuerza al brazo de Yuuri.

—Chlo-Chloe necesito el brazo—se quejó apenas.

—Siento que estaban reclamando solo para verlo—suspiro uno de los varones que estaban ahí, de cabello negro y espalda ancha, lucía muy amenazante a decir verdad.

—Es lo más probable—murmuró el otro pelinegro ahora mirando hacia Yuri y Viktor, abriendo los ojos imperceptiblemente—Ese es un... ¿Humano?

— ¿¡HUMANO!? —Las sirenas se alejaron de Yuuri que sacudió la cabeza, mojado al extremo.

—Cómo llego un humano aquí—comenzó a gruñir el más grande.

—Cálmense un poco—Yuuri se subió a la roca, sentándose en esta y sacudiendo las alas—No hará nada.

—Pe-pero...—balbuceo Chloe.

—No como gente ni nada así... de hecho me dan más miedo ustedes—admitía Viktor algo nervioso. Camino hasta Yuuri que le estaba haciendo una seña con la mano, al estar cerca este le tomo con la cola y le metió en el agua de golpe. La primera en acercarse fue la morena de cabello blanco, apartándole el cabello de la cara— ¿Q-que?

—Eres muy guapo...—dijo con una sonrisa ahora tomando su rostro, las demás se acercaron.

—Ellas son Allura, Chloe, Marinette, Xion y Namine—presentó a la morena, a las dos de cabello negro y a la otra rubia que le estaba tocando todo el cuerpo.

—Mu-mucho gus-¡ESO NO SE TOCA! —las sirenas rieron ante la cara roja y espantada del peli plata, una reacción normal considerando que le habían apretado el paquete

—Tch, me largo, no me gusta esto—afirmó el pelinegro más grande hundiéndose, el otro le siguió luego de mirar de forma rencorosa al peli plata. Yuuri suspiro y luego dirigió su vista a como las sirenas examinaban al humano.

No es como que le gustara el toqueteo que tenían, pero sí quería demostrar que Viktor era completamente inofensivo debía permitir esto, considerando lo cariñosas que eran las sirenas junto a lo fiables, si estás decían que era inofensivo se ganaba puntos. Sintió un empujón en la espalda y cayó de nuevo al agua, viendo a que Yuri le sonreía burlón y saludaba con su cola. De la misma manera y haciéndole una señal a Lance, Yuri fue empujado al agua.

Pasaron un buen rato ahí jugando entre ellos y con las sirenas que no pretendían dejarles irse, ya el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, por lo cual Yuuri pensó que sería buena idea volver, más aún considerando que Viktor lucía cansado por tanto que estuvieron chapoteando y nadando.

—Ow~ Vamos Yuuri—se quejó Xion haciendo pucheros—Quédate por hoy.

—No puedo, sabes que ahora no—sonrió pidiéndole disculpas.

—Enserio es tan triste que seas el líder... Aunque no tanto como el que seas Omega, nos podríamos divertir de otras formas—dijo Marinette de forma insinuante y sugestiva.

—Y ya llegamos a este punto de la conversación—Yuri se sacudió fuertemente para quitar el exceso de agua.

—Siempre nos podemos divertir—sugirió Lance.

—No gracias, ahora si nos vamos—y desaparecieron las 5 en el agua.

—Dudo que atraigas a alguna actuando de esa manera, ellas prefieren otras formas—comentó Yuuri comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Cómo dejar que te manoseen? Ni siquiera cuando estudié me tocaron tanto—refunfuñaba Viktor con el cabello para atrás y algo encorvado—Porque él... no tiene alas.

—Es un dragón de agua, su deber es buscar que comer en el fondo marino y para eso no necesita alas, como algunos dragones de tierra—explicó Yuri sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Umm... ya.

— ¿Y en donde dejaste a Keith y Shiro? —pregunto Yuuri y Lance se quedó pensando un poco.

—No lo sé, creo que quedaron cerca del volcán, supongo que a Keith le llego el celo, no vendrán en un rato—resoplo cruzado de brazos, parecía molesto por pensar en ello, a Viktor le causo un poco de curiosidad esto, Yuuri soltó una risita—No te burles de mí.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad con él por distraído, así que de nada sirve tu molestia—el comentario sonó un poco cruel pero el moreno sabía que era verdad—Vamos ya, de llegar tarde a cenar Jean montara otra escena aún si es fuera del comedor.

— ¿No se puede... ir caminando o algo así? —preguntó ya sudando, no quería repetir en lo más mínimo el cómo llegaron.

—Pues... Si quieres Yuri nos puede llevar y yo te sostengo—ofrecía Yuuri, Viktor pudo sentir un escalofrío al ver la expresión del rubio, a todas luces este iba a empezar a hacer piruetas o lo que fuera con tal de que se cayera y muriera.

—...Olvídalo—lloriqueo.

* * *

— ¿No que íbamos a comer?

—Estas apestoso a mar ahora, considerando que antes olías mal—explicó Yuuri guiándolo hasta dentro de una cueva echa de cristal reluciente, ya estaba a punto de dejarse caer al suelo, no podía ser que le repitieran que apestaba tantas veces—Así que hay que ponerte algo más...—le miro de arriba a abajo—...Limpio.

—Con decir que me veo fatal bastaba—dijo sarcástico y Yuuri le sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en la sien— ¿A qué vino eso?

—Eres lindo—siguió sonriendo, reanudando el paso. Viktor resoplo como un caballo, siguiéndole, al parecer esto sería lo que más haría en ese lugar. Al entrar en la pequeña cabaña que había dentro de esa cueva noto que había una mujer jugando con ¿Escamas? ¿Cristales? —Buenas, Ale.

— ¡Yuuri! —la chica sonrió ampliamente, dejando lo que tenía en las manos, de cabello negro y ojos cafés—Tiempo sin verte por aquí ¿Quieres más ropa? —preguntaba emocionada y esperando una afirmación a esto.

—No, a mí no—negó suavemente, la chica dejo de lucir tan ansiosa—Pero necesito ropa para él, mucha ropa—explicó señalando a Viktor que hizo un ligero gesto con la mano.

— ¡El humano! —Exclamó acercándose, comenzando a tocar a Viktor—Es delgado... Las piernas son muy fuertes... espalda ancha, cuello largo... frente gigante ¿Qué se supone que le haga? No tiene escamas—inflo los mofletes—Solo será ropa común.

—Justo eso necesita.

—Oh... bueno—torció un poco el gesto. Comenzó a medir a Viktor arrugando la nariz, el peli plata rodó los ojos, ya suponía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la dragona en ese momento. Al terminar, Ale dejo caer un montón de cristales al suelo, reflejando la luz y mostrando una imagen que a juzgar por todo ella había creado—Muy bien... elige como quieres que sea.

— ¿Tan fácil? —Preguntó extrañado—Pues...—veía los diseños que ella iba poniendo, reflejando la luz desde diferentes ángulos en los cristales. Uno de los diseños le llamó la atención, era casi igual a uno que pensaba usar en el próximo GPF, solo que rosado en lugar de blanco—Este.

—Wow... ¿Por qué ese? Es lindo pero... No pensé que fuera de tu estilo—dijo algo extrañada de la elección del peli plata. Yuuri se mordió el labio.

—Es casi igual a uno que tengo en casa, se supone que lo usaría en el Grand Prix pero lo olvide y tuve que mandar hacer otro donde estaba—rió divertido recordando el enorme regaño que Yakov le dio ese día.

—Ya veo. Si así lo quieres.

No tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo pasó, tampoco como lo hizo pero en unos cuantos minutos ya tenía las prendas de ropa en la mano, era increíblemente suave, más que la misma seda y dándole tironcitos la encontró resistente, le agradeció a la chica que se despidió. Yuuri lucía pensativo mientras iban caminando hacia su cueva, de hecho lo parecía desde que escogió ese atuendo, que no usaría hasta darse un baño en aquella cascada donde pillo a Yuuri bañándose la primera noche.

— ¿Qué es el Grand Prix? —pregunto luego de un rato en silencio.

—Es una competencia de patinaje artístico—comenzó a explicar algo ensimismado—Van los más grandes patinadores del mundo entero a intentar demostrar que son los mejores, he ganado 5 años consecutivos, me han dicho que soy el rey pero no me gusta mucho eso—sonrió algo apenado recordando cuando le dijeron así, le había puesto bastante incomodo—Me encanta hacerlo para dedicarme al patinaje.

— ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Es mi única razón de vivir aunque... pronto ya no poder hacerlo tanto como me gusta...—bajó la cabeza, entrando en esa línea de pensamiento que le tenía perturbado desde el primer año.

— ¿Porque? —Viktor no prestó atención a la excesiva curiosidad de Yuuri, mucho menos la ansiedad que tenía encima de forma evidente.

—Ya estoy viejo para el deporte...—sonrió amargo—Cada día aparecen más patinadores, en algún momento dejare de impresionar, dejare de gustar y me harán a un lado por ser la vieja atracción—se detuvo y suspiró apretando la ropa en sus manos—Es casi sin sentido querer... triunfar si al final debo renunciar a eso, solo por un número...—apretó los labios, casi al instante un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo, un par de alas funcionaron como un necesario cobertor a su inquietud.

—No tienes por qué renunciar a lo que amas, eso es lo que te hace ser quién eres—murmuró Yuuri dándole un beso esquimal, Viktor moqueo, queriendo creer en lo que el peli negro decía, que si volvía a su mundo podría seguir patinando pero esto era una simple y gran mentira, una dolorosa también. —Solo aférrate a él con fuerza y listo—termino como si esto fuese sencillo, Viktor se dejó besar por el otro, siguiendo el ritmo del beso casi por inercia, que poco a poco se profundizaba hasta concluir con ambos viéndose a los ojos.

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó señalando el enorme plato de carne cruda que tenían en frente, algo asustado a decir verdad.

—Es hipogrifo, las patas saben a pollo—aseguro Yuri sosteniendo entre sus manos un muslo que era casi más grande que el mismo, aunque Otabek también estaba comiendo de ahí.

—El pecho sabe a unicornio—dijo Mila.

—La cabeza es muy suave, sabe a vaca—aseguró Sala.

—Creo que ya no tengo hambre...—dijo queriendo ir a vomitar a algún lado, que Yuuri estuviera comiéndose intestinos y las costillas no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—Que delicadito, solo come—resoplo Yuri mirándole furibundo.

—No gra—y antes de decir cualquier cosa el rubio le metió un pedazo de carne en la boca.

—No sabía que se podían poner morados—dijo Pichit y Yuuri casi se atraganta también, no era mentira que Viktor parecía estarse muriendo, de un fuerte golpe en la espalda, el ruso escupió el pedazo de carne apenas masticado.

—Esto es asqueroso...—lloriqueo golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa.

— ¿Hay gallinas? ¿Pescado? —Preguntó Yuuri a un muchacho de cabello negro y expresión neutra, este le asintió y se levantó de la mesa—Ya traerán algo más simple.

—Gracias...—balbuceó aún derrotado con la frente contra la mesa— ¿no comen nada más que carne cruda o qué? —preguntó en un lloriqueo

—Solo comemos vegetales ciertos días del año, principalmente en Den' vozrozhdeniya—exclamó Mila con emoción—Va a ser dentro de poco ahora que lo pienso, tengo que-

— ¿Día del renacimiento? Momento... ¿Por qué lo dijiste en ruso? —por alguna razón le asustó esto, además de que le estaba dando un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Así lo llamábamos desde siempre, incluso desde nuestra llegada aquí—Yuri tenía una ceja alzada, no le hallaba mayor cosa a que estuviera en un dialecto o en otro—Nuestro idioma es el mismo que el los humanos en sus primeros años, ni puta idea de cómo se llamaba—le restó importancia.

—Oh... claro...—murmuró encogiéndose un poco. El chico de cabello negro volvió con un enorme plato lleno de muslos de pollo y lo puso frente Viktor, ya cocinados para alivio del peli plata.

—Gracias Seung—le sonrió Yuuri y Seung asintió, sentándose junto a Pichit. —Apúrate que se acaba el tiempo de comer—aviso—Isabella... Dije que Jean no puede comer de lo que se cazé, así deja todo lo que te estas llevando—ni siquiera había volteado, todos miraron a la nombrada que resoplo, aun teniendo el plato gigante lleno de comida—Déjalo, aquí hay gente con mayor necesidad de esa comida.

—Jump, quién puede necesitarla más que el Alfa de esta manada—resoplo frunciendo el ceño, era una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules y labios carnosos.

—Los que esperan crías tal vez—respondió sarcástico girando la cabeza y viéndola con aquel brillo rojo en sus ojos, era bastante escalofriante.

—Son todos Omegas, qué más da si están bien alimentados o no—su sonrisa despectiva era difícil de ignorar—Parece que tienes los humos muy subidos Yuuri.

—La que está tomándose más libertades de las que tiene es otra, a menos que quieras quedar fuera del comedor como tu adorado Jean, deja el plato de comida—advirtió ejerciendo esa presión que sobrecoge a todos, incluso a Viktor. La mujer dejó caer todo al suelo y se fue molesta.

— ¿Qué hacemos con esto? Es mucho como para dejarlo ahí tirado o botarlo—dijo un hombre castaño con barba y ojos grises, parecía estar impotente. Yuuri resoplo, no habría problema alguno de no ser porque el suelo era tierra y se ensucio todo.

—Guárdalo, lo comeré yo hasta que acabe—suspiro pesumbroso caminando a la salida.

—Ese idiota... —murmuró Yuri levantándose para ir tras Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué parece que odian tanto a Yuuri? —preguntó a Otabek, el cual trago el enorme pedazo de carne que había arrancado del hueso.

—Son alfas, les hiere el orgullo estar bajo las órdenes de un Omega—explicó escueto sentándose a su lado—Como entenderás son excesivamente... reacios a aceptar órdenes.

— ¿Son los únicos Alfas que hay aquí o qué? Los únicos que parecen en desacuerdo con Yuuri son ellos... ¿Tu eres alfa que no?

—Soy de casta baja, ellos no me ven como un Alfa. Hay veces en las que como naciste gana al sentido común, Jean piensa que por ser el de mayor casta en esta manada tiene el derecho a pasar por sobretodos, su padre era similar y ya ves lo que pasa—Viktor se quedó callado, bajando la mirada y terminando de comer por no ser descortés.

Al tomar rumbo apresurado hacia la cueva, casi llegando encontró una escena que lo dejó cuanto menos, confundido y curioso. Yuuri estaba abrazando a Yuri con fuerza, a juzgar por el movimiento que hacía debía estar llorando, el rubio le acariciaba el cabello y hablaba, por la distancia no alcanzaba a oírlo pero el ojiverde fijo su vista en él, mirándole receloso y muy a la defensiva. Trago duro, había gato encerrado en todo esto y como parecía ser costumbre, no se tomarían la molestia de explicar nada.

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yuuri alzando la cabeza, estaba su forma de dragón listo para dormir, su "nido" le era mucho más cómodo que la cama que tenía en momentos como estos. Viktor estaba parado frente a él como esperando algo, solo que no comprendía el que.

—Pensé que íbamos a dormir juntos y todo eso ¿O te molesta? —preguntó alzando una ceja, no es que la idea de ser aplastado le fascinara, pero debía admitir que aun con lo poco que había dormido con él... era la mayor sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad que haya tenido en su vida. Yuuri acercó su cabeza a él, quién le acarició suavemente el hocico.

—Pensé que te molestaba a ti—confesó dejando que le acariciara.

—Para nada. Solo es un poco extraño—dijo cuando Yuuri le tomó de la nueva ropa y le puso entre su cuerpo, aquel pequeño hoyo que quedaba al estar enroscado en su mismo. —Esto sobre todo.

—Buenas noches—acarició la mejilla de Viktor, recostando su cabeza cerca del humano que se acurruco de igual manera, respirando profundo hasta caer en un sueño pesado, malo para su propio bien.

— _¿Qué le ponga título? Es tan solo un diario, es un poco estúpido—risas—si tú lo quieres ¿Cómo le pongo? Ummm déjame pensarlo un poco._

* * *

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

 **Secretismo everywhere ¿Que pasara en realidad? Iuuri esta escondiendo algo~**

 **Por cierto, para quienes se preguntan: esos son Lane, shiro, Keith y Allura :0? Pues si, me gusta hacer cameos, son personajes de Voltron para aquellas que no hayan entendido, los otros dos son Sousuke y Haru de Free! *la que shippea SouHaru a morir* Chloe y Marinette de LadyBug y finalmente, Xion y Namine de Kingdom Heart.**

 **Suelo hacer muchos cameos, quizás reconozcan a algunos personajes, quizas no~**

 **Espero recibir comentarios de si les gusto, que no les gusto o preguntas acerca de cualquier cosa :3**

 **bye -3-**


	4. Sosushchestovovaniye

**\\(:v)/ un capitulo mas damas y caballeros**

 **Espero que les guste :3 gracia a todas las que comentaron aqui o en PM xD los lei pero no me ha dado tiempo de responder :'v**

 **Sin mas que decir lean :v LEAANNNNNN**

* * *

 **Sosushchestvovaniye**

— Pareces contento—comentó Yuuri echado en el suelo con la cabeza en alto, era muy temprano, apenas debían ser las 6 de la mañana y toda la manda despertaba alrededor de 8. Viktor se estaba amarrando un par de… cosas en los pies, era como un zapato que podía usar como arma, al menos eso pensaba Yuuri— ¿Algo en especial?

—Había una pista aquí y no me dijiste nada—se levantó y apenas puso un pie en ese lago congelado comenzó a dar vueltas, disfrutando la sensación que le daba esto—De saber que esto estaba aquí no me hubiera quejado tanto—suspiraba.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto patinar—se excusó bajando la cabeza—Aunque es bueno que encuentres algo que te guste.

—Eso me hace pensar… ¿Aquí nadie patina? Ayer parecías saber bastante bien a que me refería cuando hable de patinaje—dijo curioso acercándose hasta Yuuri, el dragón resoplo al parecer ofendido, tan recto como de costumbre.

—Por supuesto que sí, aquí casi todos tenemos por… ¿Distracción? Patinar, por eso este lago está congelado, Yuri lo mantiene así. Si vienes de noche quizás tengas la suerte de verlo danzar junto a Otabek—comentaba bostezando enormemente, mostrando todos los colmillos que usualmente no se veían.

—Oh… ya veo, vendré por las noches entonces—parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, tan solo dando vueltas y haciendo ligeros movimientos de coreografías hechas por sí mismo, Yuuri le miraba fijamente, como queriendo analizarlo de arriba a abajo— ¿Y porque no vienes y patinamos juntos?

—No puedo, estoy despierto para no perder el reto de hoy, no debo distraerme con algo así—explicó mirando alrededor también, su cueva justo donde terminaba lo que se podía llamar "Territorio", algunas veces diferentes especies aparecían, rara vez hostiles pero como líder tenía que cuidar de cualquier amenaza exterior.

—Sí, claro, como no—se mofo dando pequeñas vueltas cerca de Yuuri—Quizás solo me mentiste y no patina nadie aquí, menos tu—el que Yuuri moviera la cola de un lado a otro con mayor velocidad a la normal, definía que estaba molestándose—Tal vez eres muy torpe y lo hagas mal.

— ¿¡Torpe!? —al parecer le había tocado una fibra sensible sin querer. El dragón cambio a su forma humana, para asombro de Viktor no tenía su usual ropa, sino una mucho más clara, muy hermosa en tonos celestes y aguamarina, el pantalón negro al igual que sus pies que parecían tener patines invisibles, pues se deslizaba grácilmente sobre la lisa superficie con tanta facilidad que resultaba hasta ridículo.

Viktor iba a su lado, casi jugando con Yuuri para quitarle la mueca de niño regañado que se cargaba, incluso las manos dejaban de tener las escamas negras, luciendo más humanas por el tono claro y carencia de pequeños cuernos. De un segundo a otro estaban danzando cada uno a su ritmo, pensando en algo distinto pero que de la misma manera terminaban conectado, Viktor le tomaba de la cintura alzándolo, finalizando con Yuuri dándose la vuelta en aquellas manos, dándole un beso corto en la boca al humano, contrario a quejarse sonrió por esto, poniéndole en el hielo de nuevo.

No tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, tan solo divirtiéndose los dos, de forma tan íntima que Viktor sentía desde lo más profundo de su alma el ferviente deseo de seguir así hasta caer agotados al suelo, recibiendo a Yuuri, abrazándolo, dándole besos furtivos que eran correspondidos, demostrarle las danzas más bellas que podría hacer por el cómo…

—Con que aquí es donde te escondías—Yuuri casi se cae al escuchar aquel comentario burlón, Jean parado en donde hace –según él- poco tiempo, estuvo esperando que se hiciera hora para el reto. —Acerté al pensar que huías del duelo conmigo—Yuuri vio el cielo, después de todo no usaban relojes sino que se guiaban por la luz del sol, y este daba… a más o menos las 12 de la mañana.

—No se escondía, sólo se distrajo—intentó excusar Viktor acercándose al pelinegro que con un soplido escupió una gran llamarada, la cual impactó contra el ala de Yuuri que cubrió a Viktor

—Que rayos se supone que están haciendo, aquí no se puede pelear—reprochaba Yuri aterrizando—También se había dejado claro que no se le haría daño al humano.

—Ay por favor, es tan patético que dan ganas de hacerlo. Muévete Yuuri, quiero jugar con los Omegas ya—comentó acariciando la cabeza de Yuri, quien se apartó de inmediato gruñendo. Al verlo noto que Yuuri ya tenía puesta su ropa de siempre, a decir verdad opacaba un poco su hermosa apariencia, habiendo visto cómo vestía antes.

—Si tanto apuro tienes ¿Por qué no simplemente viniste antes? ¿Acaso fuiste al comedor sin mi permiso?—Jean borró su sonrisa por unos segundos, era verdad, de haberse interesado enserio le habría buscado a los 5 minutos, siendo tan impaciente era lo más normal pero no, se tardó horas, no existía la excusa de no saber dónde buscar pues su olor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser localizado—Vamos de una vez, no quiero tomarme más tiempo amargandome por tus berrinches—bufo pasando a su lado con aquella postura recta y elegante—Lleva tu a Viktor al coliseo, no empezaremos hasta que él esté ahí—Yuri chasqueo la lengua, Yuuri estiró las alas y alzó vuelo.

—Maldito…—gruño Jean.

—Ten más respeto, imbécil—bufo pasando de él. Jean alzó vuelo en la misma dirección que Yuuri—Y tú… ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Distraer así a Yuuri, pretendes que te mate antes o que—gruño con parte de su piel poniéndose amarilla y escamosa.

—So-solo le pedí patinar junto a mí y-

— ¡No se lo pidas más nunca! —exclamó furioso, asustando a Viktor—No tienes la más remota idea de lo que... ¡Ugh! Vuelvelo a hacer y te tiro a los Naga a que te mueras por su veneno, que entra en tu torrente sanguíneo y pudre todo por dentro—amenazaba iracundo—Yuuri no necesita más ilusiones, te lo dije antes Aléjate de él.

—Soy humano... Él me hace sentir como la persona más feliz del mundo, aun en este mundo extraño del que me quiero largar... Quiero disfrutar el tiempo que pase a su lado —dijo lleno de convicción y firmeza, el que Yuri se pusiera aún más escamoso dejó entre ver que su ira aumentaba.

— ¿Largarte después de haberle enamorado? Tienes razón, eres _humano_ —escupió la palabra como si le causara repulsión —Andando.

— ¿Porque hoy hay tanta gente aquí?—pregunto algo sobrecogido y Yuri bufo.

—Hasta ahora Jean es el mayor rival, también quien más temor causa, el ver su derrota es un alivio para todos—explicó Otabek sentándose al lado del rubio, Yuri se recostó de este. —Por desgracia existe la posibilidad de que Jean gane existe.

—Pero Yuuri es el líder —resaltó un tanto abatido por lo que el dragón decía.

—Es Omega, no lo digo por ser despectivo, tan solo que en algún momento va a flaquear, pelear contra un Alfa de casta Alta es difícil para cualquiera.

—Sobre todo para Yuuri—suspiro Yuri con preocupación.

En el medio de la arena estaban Jean y Yuuri, uno frente al otro ,aunque el dragón de fuego lucia confiado y se lucía como solo él en momentos así, el dragón de cristal permanecía tranquilo, sentado y con lo se ojos cerrados, esperando la señal que daría comienzo a su batalla. Al escuchar el sonar de un cuerno abrió los ojos, el silencio duró tan solo un segundo, siendo interrumpido abruptamente con el choque de ambos enormes y poderosos animales. Yuuri de por sí lucía menos fuerte, más hermoso y delicado, no por ello se dejaba tirar por el otro, manteniéndose ambos al margen chocando sus cuerpos, cabeza y cuernos mientras se rugían ferozmente. El dragón de cristal se alzó en sus dos patas, dando fuertes golpes y arañazos al dragón de fuego que comenzó a hacer lo mismo, ambos hiriéndose y rasguñándose cruelmente para derribar al contrario

—Esto es... horrible—murmuró Viktor incómodo a más no poder, tenso hasta el último músculo por lo que veía, le recordaba muchísimo a peleas de perros ilegales, aunque por suerte aquí nadie disfrutaba lo que veía.

Las mordidas y lanzarse de un lado a otro esperando dejar K.O al contrincante era lo principal para Yuuri, sin embargo Jean se notaba contento, satisfecho por herir frente a todos a su "Alfa". Yuuri se subió encima de su lomo, comenzando a morder y golpear desde ahí, tuvo que volar para darse la vuelta y este cayera, tomándolo con sus patas para que este no pudiese evitar el golpe, usando su pecho para que este fuera más doloroso, disfrutando con morbosa satisfacción el rugido dolorido del Omega.

—¡YUURI!—gritó levantándose, queriendo hacer algo, la sangre hirviendo por la rabia de que el Omega estuviese sufriendo por algo tan absurdo, tenía que defenderlo y...

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, siendo el único incapaz de resistirlo resultaba obvio, se cubrió con los brazos como si esto lo pudiera ayudar. El impacto jamás llego, una enorme barrera de cristal estaba enfrente suyo, impidiendo que el fuego aún ardiente le lastimara. Se apartó hasta otro lugar a ver qué pasaba, viendo a Yuuri atacar iracundo y descontrolado, Jean al parecer estaba aturdido por este cambió, quedando finalmente derrotado y tirado en el suelo con una especie de capa de cristal, impidiéndole levantarse. Yuuri rugió con fuerza hacía Jean, dejándose ver como el ganador, los aplausos inundaban el lugar. El dragón de cristal alzó vuelo jadeando fuertemente.

—Tenemos que ir por el—Yuri se levantó de su lugar apresurado, elevándose y tomando el mismo rumbo que el dragón negro. Otabek le tendió la mano a Viktor y este la tomo casi por inercia, tenía que saber cómo estaba Yuuri. El pelinegro se alzó de la misma manera sujetando a Viktor, volando en la misma dirección a los otros dos. Los que quedaron en la arena se iban, exceptuando a Isabella que trataba de quitar el cristal que aprisionaba a Jean.

Se dejó caer al suelo, levantándose con las patas temblando, apenas dando unos cuantos pasos y desplomándose de nuevo, rugiendo muy pasito por el dolor tan latente en su cuerpo, sentía incluso el peso absurdo de Jean cayendo sobre su ser, no bastando con esto estaba sangrando por un costado debido a la herida de una garra, se había clavado por completo en su cuerpo y ardía mucho más de lo que debería. Jadeaba ahí tirado, comenzando a balbucear…

—Viktor… Viktor… ¡Viktor! —Llamaba en tono lastimoso y desesperado, de sus ojos salían enormes lágrimas que al pasar unos cuantos segundos se volvían cristales en el suelo.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿¡Estas bien!? —el rubio comenzó a examinarlo, no había tantísimo daño pero si más del que pensó que tendría en un principio, fijándose en aquella extraña herida de garra que olía fatal

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿¡Que le pasa!? —preguntó Viktor corriendo y abrazando al cabeza de Yuuri, este le dio un empujoncito y se restregó contra Viktor, gorgoteando su nombre

—No debería estar agonizando solo por aquella caída, has resistido la caída por un risco—murmuro Otabek pasando las manos por todo el lomo de Yuuri—Quizás sí pero… Estas sufriendo de esta manera.

—Hay algo extraño en esta herida—comentó Yuri tocándola, Yuuri se quejó por esto. El rubio vio la sangre en su mano, olisqueándola levemente y notando el olor nauseabundo nada común en esa herida, sin embargo antes de decir cualquier cosa el líquido rojo comenzó a quemarle, hiriendo su piel y causando sus pequeñas quejas mientras trataba de quitárselo de la mano— ¡TIENE VENENO DE NAGA! —quisquillo limpiándose del suelo, su mano con quemaduras justo donde anteriormente había sangre-

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que eso llegara ahí? —Interrogó Viktor aun acariciando la cabeza de Yuuri, al parecer esto le era sumamente gratificante al dragón.

—Jean debió impregnar sus garras, se supone que está prohibido—gruñía Otabek—No podemos quitárselo sin matarnos nosotros mismo.

—Quítate—lo apartó de un empujón y como ya la herida había cerrado considerablemente comenzó a chupar la sangre, volteando la cabeza y escupiéndola en el suelo

— ¿¡estás loco!? —Quisquillo Otabek— ¡Eso te-!

—No me pasa nada—afirmó repitiendo lo que hacía, anda que hacer aquel curso de primeros auxilios para pasar el rato había funcionado de algo. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales quedo hasta con el cabello lleno de sangre se apartó, Yuuri ahora parecía dormido más no inconsciente, se veía tranquilo en diferencia a un rato. —Creo que ya está—murmuró sin saber muy bien como limpiarse la cara, le daba pena manchar la ropa.

—Pero cómo hiciste eso… El veneno de Naga es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera—preguntó Yuri impactadisimo, la herida de Yuuri se cerraba y carecía de aquel hedor.

— ¿Quizás la saliva? —intento razonar Otabek sin tener muy claro que paso.

— Lo importante es que está bien ¿no?

—Ya no me fio de dejarlo aquí dormido así... Si fue capaz de usar veneno es probable que en algún momento lo haga hasta cuando duerme—Yuri se cruzó de brazos

—Yo me encargo—Para sorpresa de Viktor Otabek comenzó a escupir algo que parecía mercurio, que lentamente se compacta dejando una enorme barrera alrededor del cansado dragón de cristal. Miro curioso al pelinegro—soy un dragón de metal, quizás no sea tan resistente como el cristal de Yuuri pero servirá en lo vamos.

— ¿Ir a dónde?

—A partirle la cara a Jean—Yuri se tronó los dedos, no era el alfa de la manada, podía pelearse con el cuándo y dónde le diera la gana y se iba a asegurar de dejarlo tan mal trecho que no volara ni a 15 metros.

—Que sorpresa ver a la sombra de Yuuri por aquí sin él—se mofó Jean al verlo acercarse— ¿Algo que-

El golpe que le dio en la cara bastó para mandarlo unos cuantos metros más lejos y tirarle al suelo, rompiéndole la nariz en el trayecto, la expresión iracunda de Yuri demostraba bastante bien su enfado, algunos se aglomeraban a ver, entre ellos Mila, Pichit y Seung. Isabella ayudó a Jean a levantarse.

— ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? —grito Isabella molesta por como el rubio dejó a su amado Jean.

—Menos de lo que ese maldito se merece, levántate tramposo de mierda—abrió las alas, dejando ver claramente las cuchillas de estas—Si tantas ganas tienes de recibir una paliza tras otra

— ¿Pero qué ocurre? Donde esta Yuuri…—preguntó Mila algo nerviosa

—Descansando. ¡JEAN LO ENVENENÓ! UNA DE SUS GARRAS TENÍA VENENO DE NAGA—acuso con su piel llena de escamas, sus ojos en completo verdes y carentes de pupilas

— De dónde sacaría el veneno, eso es absurdo—se defendió Jean levantándose—Si alguien pudo haberle envenenado es ese que está a tu lado—todos fijaron su vista en Viktor, que con una ira que no sabía porque tenía encima se puso delante de Yuri.

—Ni siquiera he visto un Naga en este lugar, mucho menos sabría cómo tener su veneno o tan siquiera dárselo ¿O como explicas que sea casualmente después de tu enfrentamiento? No trates a la gente como a una estúpida. Sí, soy humano, pero no tan imbécil para matar al único que me quiere vivo en este lugar. Ahora comprendo por qué razones no te quiere nadie como su alfa, eres un persona asquerosa y enmarcas la humanidad de la que tanto te quejas—bramo con tantos sentimientos que los presentes le sonrieron al humano

—Él tiene razón, siempre nos intentas ver la cara de idiotas, en cada error de Yuuri o tan siquiera sus decisiones lo vuelves la peor tragedia para intentar ponernos en contra suya—dijo Seung mirando venenosamente al dragón de Fuego

—No me había dado cuenta pero es cierto, eres precisamente de lo que huimos de los humanos en primer lugar—dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio y un enorme mechón rojo.

—Tampoco te importamos como a Yuuri, él si nos cuida, tu nos tendría como unos malditos esclavos—acuso el mismo hombre de barba y ojos grises. Jean miro furioso a Viktor

—Maldito…—gruño cambiando a su forma de dragón y lanzándose con intenciones de matarlo, siendo empujando de vuelta por Yuri que le rugió en la cara. Jean pensaba escupir fuego pero Yuri le congelo el hocico, impidiéndole abrirlo para hacer lo que pretendía.

Enterró lo más profundo que pudo sus garras en la carne del otro dragón, alzándole para golpearle contra el suelo hasta cansarse como venganza lo que había hecho Jean con Yuuri. Jean logro quitárselo de encima, sangrando por las enormes y filosas garras habían hecho, rompió el hielo al abrir el hocico con suficiente fuerza, rugiéndo al omega y chocando contra este, empujándolo bastante atrás, Yuri debía admitir que no poseía tanta fuerza como Yuuri pero tenía algo que el no y eran esas cuchillas, iguales a las de sus familiares.

Casi como si estuviera toreando se apartó de Jean, clavando y haciendo grandes cortadas en su lomo, estómago y cola. Después de unos minutos en los cuales tan solo recibía daño el dragón de fuego cayó al suelo agotado. Yuri puso una de sus patas sobre él, rugiéndole de nuevo a la cara, mostrando sus colmillos por completo

—Ahora te ha ganado, otro Omega—se burló apartándose de él

—Yuuri parece... infeliz—estaba sentado en una roca de una enorme colina, Yuri sentado en otra pierna viendo el hermoso panorama, habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde aquellas peleas, Yuuri seguía con sus deberes como si nada, pero luciendo más cansado que antes, además de que algunas heridas en su cuerpo aún no cerraban—Siento que hay algo que aún no explican

—Por supuesto que no ¿Qué razón tendría de hacerlo si te iras en algún momento? —bufo mirando a otro lado

—Será peor si le pregunto a Yuuri, te sugiero responderme—amenazó sutilmente y el rubio chasqueo la lengua, moviendo la cola inquieto.

—Él no quería ser líder, nunca lo quiso, de hecho, mientras más lejos estuviera de ese cargo mejor para el—Viktor ladeo la cabeza, alzando una ceja y su clara confusión invadiendo su cabeza. Supuestamente Yuuri era líder por vencer al anterior, no era posible que esto pasara por arte de magia.

— ¿Pero entonces para que venció al líder? —preguntó sin comprender, era simplemente absurdo. —Si no quería…

—Lo hizo por mí, por Otabek, por Mila… Por muchos que ahora simplemente no podemos dejarlo solo por más que él diga que está bien—relato algo ensimismado—El ni siquiera era de esta manada, llego cuando yo tenía 38 años, él tenía 70… Era muy lindo, aunque su casta baja no atraía mucho a los alfas.

 _—_ _No me huelas tanto—lloriqueo intentando quitarse a la pequeña garrapata de encima._

 _—_ _Pero si eres Omega deberías tener el mismo aroma que yo… así Jean no me fastidiaría solo a mí—decía Yuri haciendo berrinche, era muy adorable por sus mejillas sonrosaditas y cabello cubriendo su cara—Aunque… me recuerdas mucho a mi mama._

 _—_ _Jean está loco por ti—sonrió algo divertido sentándose. Yuri le apretó los cachetes—Efo dueleh—balbuceo dejándose por el otro_

 _—_ _Jean es un pesado, yo no lo quiero a él—tenía el ceño fruncidito, haciéndole ver más adorable_

 _—_ _Pero debes hacerlo, ya tu abuelo y su padre lo acordaron para que no los echen de la manada—tomo las manos d Yuri entre las suyas y el rubio bajo la mirada_

 _—_ _Yo quiero estar con él, yo quiero estar con Otabek—se echó sobre Yuuri, el cual le abrazo envolviéndole con sus pequeñas alas—Lo siento tan… cercano a mí, quiero estar con él, que sea mi Alfa_

 _—_ _Ya veo… quizás tú y él estén destinados, sería muy triste que no estén juntos—comentó acariciando la espalda del rubio—Seguro encontrare la manera de que estén juntos, será difícil pero lo lograre, te lo aseguro_

 _—_ _A veces enserio pareces mi madre cerdito—se burló, apretando uno de los rollitos que el otro tenía, era pequeño pero también era un apodo de cariño._

—Pura casualidad—gorgoteo abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo

—Ya veo… Pensé que eso de forzar relaciones no iba con ustedes, digo… son como animales, ese tipo de cosas son más de gente interesada—Viktor estaba más curioso de ser posible por el pasado de Yuuri y el rubio, después de todo ambos eran bastante cercanos.

—El padre de Jean era casi tan loco como él, realmente no me extraña, mi abuelo tenía miedo de que me abandonara, por eso aceptó ese trato, no pude enfadarme con él por pensar en mi bienestar. Además Jean es muy fuerte, la idea de tener un alfa es que proteja al Omega—explicó brevemente sentándose en posición de indio

—Comprendo, aun así es un poco absurdo ¿Y qué pasó con los padres de Yuuri?

—Murieron envenados por los Naga, lo trajeron en sus últimos momentos de vida. No lloro mucho, realmente solo pedía que quemaran sus restos, tiene la rara creencia de que al hacer esto las almas se liberan—soplo uno de los tantos mechones en su rostro—Es alguien un poco solitario… algunas veces parece estar esperando a alguien—miro por el rabillo del ojo a Viktor, de forma un poco extraña y enigmática, como si aún se estuviera guardando información sobre el tema.

—Se le nota, a pesar de todo parece que no puede vivir sin ti—sonrió y Yuri se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho. —Aun creo que eso y que Jean está demostrado como la peor persona para liderar… No hay suficiente razón para querer tomar el lugar de líder

—Jean tiene la brillante de idea de que cada Omega en esta manada va a ser suyo, la pareja de ese Omega tendría que aguantar que las crías sean de Jean, si ese Omega no quiere será echado de la manada y un dragón en solitario no dura mucho—comenzó a explicar dando un largo suspiro—Tampoco tendrían tanta comida, apenas para vivir, los betas tendrán que cazar todo, comer casi nada de igual manera y los Alfas devorarían todo

— Eso es completamente ridículo e injusto—arrugó el entrecejo, eso respondía muchas dudas en cuanto al pelinegro

—Para él los únicos que tienen razón de vivir son los alfas, de casta alta como él, lo demás se puede ir al infierno o servirle como sus esclavos. No es por tirarme flores, de hecho me gustaría que fuera así pero parece tener unas ganas horribles de forzarme a estar con él, lo dejo claro el día en que supuestamente él iba a tomar el liderazgo

 _—_ _Este día llegó más pronto de lo que me gustaría…—murmuró para sí mismo algo encogido y atrás de Otabek junto a Yuuri_

 _—_ _Esto es ridículo, vamos a terminar todos muertos si él toma el cargo—habló Otabek en el mismo tono de voz— ¿De verdad hay alguien de acuerdo con que todo esto vaya a pasar?_

 _—_ _Sí, créeme que hay alguien feliz—dijo Yuuri mirando a Isabella que veía embelesada a Jean junto a su padre_

 _—_ _Ya que nadie ha sido capaz de vencerme para tomar el cargo d esta manada, mi hijo será el nuevo alfa de todos ustedes, deberán cumplir su palabra…_

 _—_ _Es ridículo… No quiero esto…—dijo aferrándose a la mano de Otabek, sin poder alzar la mirada por la fuerte presión que estaban ejerciendo en su persona—No puedo… estar con él…_

 _—_ _No creo que haga tal estupidez como forzarte a-_

 _—_ _Escojo a Yuri—todos miraron al pelinegro que sonreía victorioso, el rubio se escondió tras Yuri, ninguno había prestado atención a las palabras del adulto. Otabek apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio, negándose por completo a dejarse vencer por la mirada que Jean estaba dirigiéndole—Él será mi Omega… Igual que todos los demás—alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros, sonriente y complacido_

 _—_ _Él no quiere estar contigo—salto Yuuri poniéndose frente a la pareja, no había razón aparente esto más allá a esa amistad que se tenían. Un dato curioso a esto es que Yuuri parecía más bien una madre protegiendo a su cría, un gesto bastante particular._

 _—_ _No me interesa, va a ser mi Omega igual que tú, aunque con lo poco que eres quizás no valga la pena—se mofo notando como Yuuri se encogía mínimamente por la presión que ejercía sobre él con sus feromonas. Yuuri frunció el entrecejo y miró al padre de Jean_

 _—_ _Le reto a una batalla, si yo gano seré el líder de la manada y no Jean—el hombre reventó en carcajadas_

 _—_ _¿Tu? Eres mi Omega más artístico ¿Cómo me piensas vencer? —se burló el ya anciano hombre._

 _—_ _¿Acaso teme que le gane? Si tan débil soy permítame enfrentarle y tener la posibilidad de liderar_

 _—_ _Me parece divertida tu convicción. Adelante, pero luego no me culpes si te rompo algo—extendió sus alas en toda su plenitud, las alas de Yuuri apenas eran un tercio en comparación, siendo muchísimo más pequeño_

 _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Yuri al borde de un ataque de nervios—Te va a matar_

 _—_ _Tranquilo, te aseguro que estaremos muy bien—aseguró sonriéndole mínimamente. Se echó el cabello para atrás y poder ver bien, el corazón se le iba a reventar pero debía intentarlo al menos._

—Lo más perfecto de ese día fue la rabieta de Jean, Yuuri derrotó a su padre con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hizo, todos los acurdo de emparejamiento dejaron de existir, todos podíamos quedarnos si queríamos, hacer lo que quisiéramos aun si no era nuestra virtud… Los dragones de aire podían cazar y no ser solo mensajeros, los de metal viajar a diferentes lugares para lo que fuera, un beta podía estar con un Omega, un alfa con un beta, alfa con alfa… Simplemente arrasó con esas estúpidas normas que opacaban nuestra libertad en este bello mundo—sonrió viendo hacia otro lado, la brisa le destapaba toda la cara al igual que a Viktor

—La felicidad de todos a costa de su felicidad… Yuuri se merece el cielo y las estrella—sonrió de igual forma mirando el cielo, si antes pensaba que Yuuri era un persona muy dulce y amable ahora le parecía el doble, sumando la nobleza que le hacía más bello de lo que ya era.

—En fin… Hoy es _Den' vozrozhdeniya,_ así que deberíamos bajar, Yuuri quiere que te vistas para la ocasión, todos estarán arreglados y tú no puedes ser la excepción

— ¿Qué se supone que se hace hoy? —preguntó algo dudoso, desde hace unos cuantos días tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, lo soportaba bastante bien pero no dejaba de ser molesto.

—Es una ceremonia para honrar a nuestro primer líder, se canta una canción y se danza, a veces dura hasta el amanecer—explicó escuetamente— ¿Acaso tienes que irte a dormir temprano?

—No, solo-

Se levantó de la roca, la mirada se le volvió borrosa y oscura, Yuri le agarró antes de que se golpeara contra el duro suelo. Viktor respiraba agitado, escuchando voces extraña en su cabeza

— _Sí quemas un cuerpo su alma queda libre para volver en una nueva vida, sería precioso ¿Verdad? Nuestras almas son casi una, se volverán a encontrar pase lo que pase… Eres adorable así de rojo, pareces una enorme cereza, déjame morderte… Aww que no te de vergüenza, así te adoro_

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—Na-nada…—murmuró parpadeando repetidamente y con una mano en su cabeza ¿Qué había sido esa voz?


	5. Chest'

**Holo~**

 **Basta que diga que no comenta casi gente para que pase pero luego no comenta nadie... A ver, no digo que se debe comentar siempre pero al menos decir si les gusto el cap, se tiene algun error, lo que sea no estaria de mas u_u El gusto de subir un fic no viene de las visitas porque ahí nadie sabe si lo leyo o solo vio las primeras dos lineas y se fue :'v disculpen mi pataleta pero me siento heridah**

 **En fin gracias a:**

—Deih [te hamo mujeh :'v no me abandones...]  
—megalex

 **Por comentar :3 son un amor, sin mas, que empiece la lectura**

* * *

 **Chest'**

— Esto es un poco exagerado—comentó aflojando un poco la parte del cuello, Yuuri le terminó de acomodar esa extraña capa que le hacía pensar en el pelaje de Makkachin

—Esta noche es importante… Todos vestirán bien y no eres la excepción. Te verás como el Alfa mejor vestido tal vez—sonrió poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Viktor

— ¿Y tú que usarás? —preguntó curioso al notarlo con la misma ropa de siempre

—aún no he ido a buscarlo, por lo general las dragonas de Luz tardan más haciendo lo mio. Espera aquí hasta que venga—le indicó encaminándose a la puerta y saliendo de la cabaña. Viktor se volvió a jalar el cuello, no era que no le gustara, solo que le parecía incómodo usar esto por algo que realmente no comprendía.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, con aquellas hojas desparramadas por todos lados. Tomó una de ellas, a veces le causaba gracia el montón de garabatos raros pero esta vez pasó algo distinto, los símbolos se movían de un lado a otro, transformándose en palabras escritas en ruso perfectamente legible para él

—Pero qué…—murmuró para sí mismo soltando esa página suelta y tomando el libro, pasó lo mismo al ver los símbolos del libro, diciendo en letra grande y perfecta…—Memorias de Medianoche…—arrugó un poco el entrecejo, al cabeza le estaba doliendo a montones de nuevo. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, agitándola suavemente para alejar aquellas voces que escuchaba

— _Ummm No creo que a nadie le importe leerlo en realidad… son solo palabras llenas de desesperación, nadie tendría porque sentirlo al leerlo, mucho menos saber la penurias que pasamos en ese tiempo_

—Cállate…—se pegó contra la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y repitiendo esto un par de veces más ¿se estaba volviendo loco o qué pasaba?

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea traerlo?

— ¿Qué tendría de malo?

—Es… él—señaló algo encogido de hombros. —Sé que quieres compartir tiempo junto a él pero-

—No pasara nada, tan solo tendrá un buen rato en donde verá qué más podemos hacer—sonrió al rubio que bajo la mirada—Usar esto es extraño—comentó viéndose en el espejo

—Con ese culo gordo era de esperarse—se mofo Yuri y el pelinegro se puso colorado

—Sabía que no debía encargarme de las ropas hoy… Quedo horrible—lloriqueaba una chica de lentes, cabello corto y rellenita, parecía estar a punto de un desmayo en pleno funeral por tantas lágrimas.

—Está bien Karina, tan solo nunca me habían hecho uno en leotardo—dijo para calmar a la preocupada dragona—Espero que a él le guste—murmuró con una sonrisa de enamorado plasmada en su rostro. Yuri apretó los labios, no podía creer que enserio esto estuviera pasando.

Cuanto tiempo había deseado que Yuuri fuera feliz, encontrara esa alma gemela que parecía esconderse en lo más recóndito de él, impidiéndole disfrutar por completo de la vida y ahora que era tan feliz con esa alma gemela era alguien que… Intentaba con fervor aceptarlo pero que fuera humano no hacía más que asustarlo, temía que en cualquier momento mostrara esa cara que nadie conoce y traicionara a Yuuri de manera cruel, simplemente… No podía confiar en él, aun cuando una parte de su alma le pedía hacerlo.

Dejo a Yuuri terminar de arreglarse, como el "Alfa" de la manda debía estar presentable, aún más que todos los demás. Toda la manada estaba completa, desde dragones de aire, fuego y agua hasta los eléctricos, de tierra y oscuridad, no faltaba absolutamente nadie. Le parecía un poco nostálgico verlos a todos juntos, después de todo compartió parte de su infancia con todos ellos –aunque a la gran mayoría terminaba congelándoles el culo o el cabello-

—Te ves nervioso—se dejó abrazar por Otabek, siempre aparecía en el momento justo, cuando más se acumulaban sus malos y angustiosos pensamientos— ¿Pasa algo?

—Los mismo que ayer… y toda la semana—resopló algo molesto. Otabek dejo de abrazarlo y tomo el cabello rubio, comenzando a peinarlo.

—Es bueno mantener la guardia alta pero… También es cuestión de disfrutar los momentos que quisiste ver—comentó señalando a Yuuri que llegaba junto a Viktor, ambos juntos se veían adorables, sobre todo por la sonrisa radiante que el pelinegro tenía en el rostro—Hoy es un día de celebración, preocúpate por disfrutarlo—le beso la cabeza después de terminar de atar el cabello, dos pequeñas trenzas a cada costado terminando en una coleta. Yuri le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios

—Te amo—gorgoteo abrazándolo, restregando suavemente la cabeza contra el pecho del otro

—Y yo a ti—dijo de la misma manera, apretándolo entre sus brazos.

—Esos dos sí que son unidos…—comentó Viktor viendo a los dos tortolos abrazados—Yuri se ve muy feliz a su lado.

—No dudo eso, mucho menos que no sean destinados, esa felicidad no será pasajera—afirmaba Yuuri recostando la cabeza del brazo de Viktor, aquel confort que le producía esta cercanía no tenía cómo expresarlo, también temía hacerlo, darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Yuuri era… ridículo viéndolo desde el punto de vista más realista.

— ¿Qué son destinados? —preguntó algo confuso, examinando con la mirada el panorama, no era mentira lo de que todos estarían bien vestidos.

—Cada dragón tiene su alma gemela, muchos creen que solo se puede entre alfas y Omegas pero no dudo que pase con los Betas. Sabes que esa persona es parte de ti con solo mirarla, tenerle tanto aprecio sin tener como expresarlo, odiar con vehemencia su dolor e intentar sanar las heridas aún si con esto también terminas herido—relato ensimismado. Viktor apretó la mano de Yuuri en un gesto cariñoso, queriendo decirle que aquello era lo que sentía.

Sin embargo su sentido común le mantenía callado. Yuuri era un dragón, viviría muchísimos años más, miles posiblemente ¿Y él? No llegaría al siglo sin ponerse como una pasa, sin capacidad de moverse o tan siquiera continuar con su razón de vivir que era el patinaje. Si le decía lo que estaba sintiendo, eso que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, cabía la posibilidad de que Yuuri le aceptara, pero luego que haría ¿Renunciar por completo a su mundo y vida por quedarse? ¿Soportar la lejanía? ¿Pensar que Yuuri estaría siendo seducido por un Alfa de verdad? Lo que quería no tenía futuro alguno, hacia falta solo ver a Yuuri para saber que podria tener al Alfa que quisiera y este una vida feliz.

— ¿Quién cantará este año? —hasta ellos se había acercado una pareja, uno era un rubio de ojos azules, el cabello largo, la piel blanca y tersa, debía ser Omega o al menos eso pensó Viktor al verlo—No estuve cuando escogieron

—Cantará Mila—respondió Yuuri—Ellos son Lightning y Francesco, dragones de Aire, él es Viktor—presento y Viktor hizo una especie de gesto con la cabeza

—Mucho gusto…—dijo algo incómodo

—Así que tú eres el humano… te imaginaba más grande, quizás con más musculo—se mofaba el castaño con extraño acento—No hay razón para estarse asustando entonces—le restó importancia con un gesto

—Francesco es un idiota, no le hagas mucho caso—defendió Lightning dándole un pequeño codazo al castaño—Y si está aquí no podía ser malo, Yuuri no lo traería si así fuera—sonrió adorablemente, reforzando la teoría de que era Omega—Espero que nos encontremos alguna otra vez, no estamos mucho por aquí—dijo a modo de despedida.

— ¿Qué hacen los dragones de aire?

—Vuelan más rápido que ningún otro dragón, casi siempre se les da la tarea de mensajeros, por eso no están por mucho tiempo aquí—explicó vagamente—También son muy competitivos, no hay día en el que no peleen por saber quién llegó primero—rió suavemente.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Este es el invitado especial de la noche? —dio un enorme respingo al escuchar la voz siseante hablarle desde atrás, casi escondiéndose tras Yuuri que era la mayor defensa en ese momento—No pensé dar tanto miedo—la risita traviesa se escuchar bastante bien.

—Él es Sebastian… disfruta asustar a los que llegan—presentó Yuuri

—Para eso existo—sonrió coqueto, vestía un poco… particular, Viktor se preguntaba cómo coño podía seguir en pie con esos zapatos tan bestiales—Para haber formado tanto alboroto espere algo un poco más… valiente.

—Me llegaste por la espalda, así no puedo —aseguro haciendo un gestito muy cómico con la mano, Sebastian rio divertido

—Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo, aunque este año por desgracia no soy yo quién lo hace—resopló algo molesto, Yuuri dejo salir una risita nerviosa—Iré a buscar a Claude, antes de que empiece a soltar feromonas por todos lados, hasta luego _King~_ —se despidió, hablando con un acento que le hacía pensar en los británicos.

—Vamos a sentarnos, van a comenzar—indico al momento en que se encendió una enorme hoguera justo delante del monumento de esqueleto. Todos se habían sentado en forma de media luna, la media luna más perfecta, dejando un buen espacio entre la hoguera y sus personas.

Mila se paró en medio de todo, dando la espalda a la hoguera, hermosamente vestida y con un lindo peinado y maquillaje –a saber de dónde salió, debía preguntarle a Yuuri después-. Algunos dragones tenían instrumentos, perfectos y hermosos, incluso pudo vislumbrar a algunas personas que sin duda no eran dragones por su falta de cuernos o escamas, debían ser hadas a juzgar por alas traslúcidas en su espalda, estaban sobre algunos árboles viendo.

—Cada año vienen Hadas, Elfos y algunos Naga a ver, que no te extrañe y presta atención—dijo Yuuri suavemente, estaban sentados sobre una especie de alta roca que era lo suficientemente grande como para estar ellos dos junto a Yuri y Otabek. Una música lenta comenzó a sonar, era una especie de piano pero no había nada parecido entre los instrumentos, todos eran de viento. Un ritmo apresurado comenzó y Mila abrió los ojos, sonriendo radiante

 ** _En un pueblo que nadie visitó  
En un tiempo que nadie conoció  
Un chico fue el que escribió la historia que ocurrió_**

Comenzó a cantar, Viktor sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza, sujetándosela suavemente

 ** _Desde que nació se consideró  
Un horror que dio odio al rencor  
Recibió el castigo que nunca _****_imaginó_**

Mila hacía pequeños pero muy rítmicos movimientos a medida que cantaba

 ** _Todo el mundo lo humilló  
Y él nunca se perdonó  
Pero un día al Atardecer se pudieron conocer_**

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Yuuri preocupado al verlo agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—N-no es nada… ¿Qué es esa canción?

 ** _No lo sé, no lo sé, mírame, yo no lo sé  
Aunque este en este mundo yo no puedo querer  
El amor, el dolor, una extraña sensación  
En la lluvia perdido buscaba el camino y desapareció  
Moriré, moriré, ya lo sé yo moriré  
El sueño que mantuve vivo lo elimine_**

—Hoy se cumplen un aniversario exacto, así que se canta esa canción en honor al líder—explicó Yuri mirándolo de reojo

—Y-ya… que extraña es—se rio dolorosamente, la cabeza le estaba matando, fijo su vista en la Omega

 ** _El cuento se acabó no queda más que dolor  
Al final del relato se acabó en la puesta del sol_**

No sabía si era el mismo ritmo de la música, pero estaba atormentado, el dolor de cabeza le hacía ver algo borroso, resaltando con creces las llamas de aquella hoguera a la vez que a la Omega que seguía cantando y bailando.

 ** _Nunca vi nada mejor que morir  
Comprendí que no podría seguir  
Hasta que te conocí no supe que es vivir  
Intente hablar contigo al final  
Daba igual tan solo quería ser uno más  
Perdóname no puedo hablar ni un nombre pronunciar_**

—Vamos a decirle que pare—se apresuró Yuuri

—En-enserio no es nada—insistió sonriéndole para calmarlo

 ** _Piensa un mundo sin maldad  
Donde haya libertad  
Juntos hay que Caminar, lejos de la humanidad_**

Intento no pensar mal, pero justo en ese momento Mila extendió los brazos hacia ellos. Un ligero quejido salió de sus labios, escuchando con más fuerza la música, la voz de Mila siendo ahora distorsionada por aquella que se negaba a salir de su cabeza en sus momentos de mayor.

— _No me mires así... No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Soy la cosa más común aquí pero tu... Eres lo más precioso que veré. Tus padres huían de más humanos debo suponer... Imagínate un lugar donde podemos ser libres, as in preocuparnos de vigilar a que los humanos intenten quitarnos todo lo que tenemos ¿Lo imaginas? Algún día, muy pronto te sacaré de aquí para ser libres... lejos de la humanidad que solo destruye lo que toca, te lo prometo_

— ¿Qui-quién eres? —preguntó a sí mismo tapándose los oídos con las manos, apretando los ojos

 ** _No lo sé, no lo sé, mírame, yo no lo sé  
Ya no soy ese niño que una vez se mintió  
Y el extraño calor que una niña me aporto  
Era lo que mi mente esperaba en esta situación_**

 _—_ _¿Por qué_ _ **tú**_ _te niegas a recordar? Esa es la verdadera pregunta_

 ** _Seguiré seguiré, ya lo sé yo seguiré  
Si me ven me asesinaran sin nada que hacer  
Y después los chicos ven la muerte  
Al final del relato que terminó en la puesta del sol_**

— A quién le estás hablando—murmuró Otabek viendo a Viktor—Hey…

—Viktor…—gimoteo Yuuri sin saber qué hacer, mirando a Yuri nervioso que tan solo le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera, como si ambos temieran que algo ocurriese

 ** _Y ven, vamos a jugar para siempre  
Hasta que este cuento se acabe  
Si en este mundo estuviéramos tu y yo  
Nadie más nos haría daño en el corazón, nadie más sufriría la desesperación_**

—No tengo… nada que recordar—gruño apretando los ojos

 ** _No lo sé, no lo sé, Oigo voces no lo sé  
Hay un mundo que grita lo que yo también grite  
No pude ni luchar, todo esto me da igual_**

— _Vaya, eso explica porque sigues estando solo e infeliz ¿Por qué aferrarte a tu ignorancia?_

 ** _Al final del relato que se terminó en la puesta del sol  
No lo sé, no lo sé, su nombre yo no lo sé  
Al mirar el final no lo puedo soportar_**

—Viktor por favor—lo abrazó con fuerza, con miedo de que algo malo le estuviese pasando, aunando aquella canción que a pesar de contar una historia de amor, iba tan impregnada en dolor y sangre que no le era permitido estar cómodo.

 ** _Sin dudar, sin dudar, esta historia morirá  
Era la realidad que mi mente esperaba en esta situación  
No lo sé, no lo sé pero el recuerdo murió_**  
 ** _Al final del relato que se acabó en la puesta del Sol_**

— _Que necio…_

Los aplausos comenzaron a resonar, Yuuri comenzó a aplaudir para guardar las apariencias y no hacer sentir a Mila, que había cantado y actuado bastante bien. Viktor abrió los ojos y se soltó la cabeza, el dolor había desaparecido de repente, se apartó algo aturdido mirando a Yuuri con ojos cuadrados, teniendo una especie de muy vago recuerdo del pelinegro… ¿De niño? Eso era imposible

* * *

—De-debes calmarte, estar así solo te hará daño… Me estas preocupando—decía caminando tras el peli plata que se movía cual torbellino por toda la cabaña, evitando al pelinegro que pretendía quitarle las hojas y el libro de las manos.

Lo abrió y apenas al leer las primeras líneas se quedó parado, la sensación de tener un vacío en el estómago se volvió fuerte, un vuelco en el corazón y la garganta seca, volteo hacia Yuuri que temblaba ¿Qué temía? Estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que era e incapaz de decir alguna palabra para siquiera inventar alguna excusa

—Tu…

—Viktor

— ¡TU SABIAS ESTO! —Gritó histérico— ¡POR ESO ME TRAJISTE!

—No es verdad

— ¡ME TRAJISTE SOLO PORQUE YO SOY ÉL! —acusaba mostrando esa página, justamente la primera donde en el dialecto de los dragones decía claramente:

 _Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov_

—Viktor…—su tono suplicante no sirvió para aplacar ese maremoto de emociones que tenía el peli plata.

— ¡YO NO TE INTERESE EN PRIMER LUGAR, ME TRAJISTE PORQUE YO SOY EL EN UNA ESPECIE DE… DE…!—Reclamaba sin saber que decir exactamente— ¡REENCARNACIÓN O LO QUE SEA!

— ¿¡Y eso que tiene de malo!? —Increpó alterado—Eres mi alma gemela… Tengo toda esta vida buscándote—tenía los ojos acuosos— ¿Cómo pretendes que no me aferre a ti cuando por fin te encuentro?

—Eres un mentiroso… Estás solo enamorado de lo que fui en este tiempo tan extraño, ese esqueleto de allá era… era mío—de repente le dio una especie de nausea ante aquel dato que había pasado por alto—Ni siquiera entiendo qué quieres de mi… Ja… Soy tan idiota…—se auto regañaba dejando el libro caer al suelo. Yuuri lo recogió del suelo

— Porque esto debe de importante tanto…—sollozo—No me importa lo que fuiste antes, tampoco espero que actúes como si fueras el mismo… Solo quiero que estés conmigo—gimoteo viéndole suplicante.

—Devuélveme a mi mundo, ahora—ordenó apretando los dientes

— ¿¡Para que!? ¿Para seguir estando solo e infeliz? Quizás hayas nacido como un humano pero sabes perfectamente que jamás te has sentido cómodo con ellos, tu alma busca la libertad que la humanidad con sus reglas, sistemas y constante opresión no te da. Ya ni siquiera te pido ser mi Alfa si no quieres… Solo quédate aquí, por favor

— ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

— ¿E-eh?

— ¿¡Hace cuanto paso todo esto!? Tú lo sabias, tu sabias todo esto así que dime _Cuantos_ años he estado "fuera" —dijo en tono venenoso y muy grosero con el pobre Omega que bajo la cabeza— ¡DÍMELO!

—Seis… billones de años…—Viktor chasqueo la lengua y salió de la pequeña cabaña, dejando a Yuuri solo con el pequeño y antiguo diría en sus manos si se lo hubiera dicho antes, Viktor no le iba a creer, mucho menos aceptaría ir con él.

Literalmente había desechado la idea de que Viktor le quisiera por el simple hecho de que habían sido algo en vidas pasadas, se había decidido a estar con él con la esperanza de volver a enamorarlo, dejarle ver cuánto le quería… Al parecer al peli plata esto no le importaba, equivocándose en que había logrado obtener su amor. Dejo el diario en la mesa y salió de la cabaña, notando a Viktor recostado de una de las paredes de la cueva.

Quiso acercarse pero se mantuvo alejado, saliendo de la cueva y tomando vuelo hacia cualquier lugar donde nadie pudiese ver como su corazón roto hacia estragos en el resto de su ser, como su alma se comenzaba a marchitar y perdía las fuerzas que la caracterizaban.

* * *

—Algo malo está pasando—alzo la cabeza, que se encontraba anteriormente recostada del lomo de Otabek, este también alzo la cabeza, bostezando—Yuuri se está alejando

—Parece que las cosas salieron muy mal—comentó adormilado—Es mejor esperar a mañana para enterarnos de que ocurrió—se volvió a recostar de Yuri, quién se levantó dejando caer la cabeza del otro—Yuri no puedes ser su guardaespaldas, hay cosas que ellos deben arreglar solos—se puso boca arriba, queriendo seguir durmiendo junto a su Omega

— ¿Y qué pasa si es algo grave? Debo ir a inves…

— ¿Umm?

—O-Otabek…—balbuceo dejándose caer al suelo, agitando suavemente la cabeza. Otabek se encamino hasta el, en el aire un fuerte olor comenzaba a hacerse notar, uno dulce y que estaba llamando al Alfa—… E-esto…—jadeo dejando ver un gran vapor por sus fauces, moviendo la cola inquieto

—Cre-creo que es tu celo—agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando no caer ante las hormonas del otro

—Otabeeeeeek~ —alargo gimiendo, alzando mucho la cola, a decir verdad, mirando al otro con ojos nublados y anhelantes, el olor se hacía muchísimo más fuertes, tanto que Otabek ya estaba perdiendo parte de su raciocinio y la parte más primitiva de su instinto salía, dando un muy claro mensaje a su cerebro, tan sencillo como que quería montar a ese Omega hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Impaciente escupió una gigantesca cantidad de metal que bloqueaba por completo la entrada de la cueva, no pensaba permitir que nadie pasara o tan siquiera terminara de olisquear las feromonas de su omega, eran solo suyas y de nadie más. Habiendo echo esto y con la sinfonía de rugidos, gorgoteos y gemidos que Yuri le estaba regalando se puso encima de él, presionando su cuerpo contra el del omega sensible, que repetía su nombre en tono erótico y apasionado.

Con aquella parte de su cuerpo afuera, orgullosamente levantada y dura se posiciono de mejor manera, con apenas rozando ese recién abierto orificio húmedo, que le esperaba ansioso. De un solo empujón entro completamente, causando un rugido placentero en el Dragón de hielo. Se plantó en el suelo con firmeza, comenzando a embestir fuertemente contra el Omega, que solo gorgoteaba y gemía por la placentera sensación de ser llenado por completo por su Alfa.

Para ellos fue corto, sin saber que realmente había durado horas en tan solo esa primera vez para ambos. Otabek de un último empujón dejo salir una gran cantidad de semen dentro del Omega, con su pene formando un nudo que le obligaba a quedarse quieto. A la misma vez disminuyendo su tamaño hasta quedar como aparentes humanos con alas y cola de lagarto

—Tu cabello… está más largo…—su voz ronca y el sudor que caía por su frente dejaba ver lo cansado que estaba, después de buscar entrar tanto como pudiera en el Omega.

—No me… digas…—bufo respirando agitado, jamás en la maldita vida pensó que iba a sentirse tan bien, lo que si debía admitir es que tener el nudo dentro suyo era simplemente incómodo. Los gorgoteos y gruñidos de Otabek estaban siendo demasiados sonoros, más de lo que deberían si era una broma—Ota- ¡GAAAH! —arranco la hierba a la vez que clavaba las garras en la tierra. Soltando lágrimas que le producía el dolor en consecuencia a lo que Otabek estaba haciéndole

Tenía casi toda la dentadura del otro clavaba en su cuello, haciéndole sangrar sin duda alguna, pero terminando de sellar y consolidar el vínculo entre ambos. Ellos lo sabían, se sentían tan juntos en lo físico como en lo emocional, pero lo espiritual era algo que no les satisfacía, a ninguno de los dos, con Otabek desesperado por marcarle como su compañero de por vida y hasta la siguiente. Dejo de morder luego de unos cuantos segundos, levantándose con sus manos a los costados del rubio, se lamió la sangre que le chorreaba de los labios, disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo tembloroso

—Aun hueles putamente bien—gruño moviéndose un poco, el nudo se había desinflamado, lo cual daba chance a otro –muy extenso- round. Yuri se apartó de él, causando que la virilidad quedara al aire y de su entrada saliera una buena cantidad de esperma—Oye…—iba a jalarlo para volverlo a penetrar, pero por el contrario Yuri se levantó y se acercó a Otabek, el cual se había sentado. Yuri se sentó en el regazo de Otabek.

—Aún tengo calor…—murmuró pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros del pelinegro que sonrió coqueto.

—irónico—rió levemente acercándose para empezar un beso sediento, salvaje y bastante violento que Yuri continuaba sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Llevo sus manos a la cintura del rubio, moviéndole como si nada, subiéndolo un poco y sentándole sobre su miembro para penetrarle de golpe

— ¡Gahh! Aah~ Beka~—ronroneo abrazándolo con fuerza, rasguñándole la espalda con cierta gravedad. Sus alas extendidas y golpeándose contra el suelo por no saber cómo moverlas en este preciso momento. El Alfa a la misma vez que se movía dejaba grandes y visibles mordidas por toda la piel que se podía ver, había valido la pena esperar tanto.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? —Alzó la cabeza, mirando a quién se había sentado a su lado. Se trataba de un jovencito de cabello y ojos celestes, piel albina y orejas picuda, de no conocerlo sabría desde la primera vista que es un elfo.

—Nada Tetsuya…—suspiro volviendo a recostar su cabeza del suelo, el peli azul comenzó a acariciarle suavemente.

—Estas triste… desilusionado—comenzó a decir en tono carente de sentimientos o emociones—Te sientes rechazado y desesperado.

—Debí haberlo visto venir, pensar que podría amarme de nuevo aun sin recordarme fue estúpido—lamento sintiendo las suaves caricias en su hocico.

— ¿Tu alma gemela? Los dragones tienen mucho apego a las parejas, es parte de tu ser querer estar de nuevo con aquella alma que te complementa, de seguir a su lado después de tanto tiempo de separación—recostó la cabeza en el hocico de Yuuri—Pero es lo mismo que te atormenta.

—Él no quiere estar conmigo ¿Cómo se supone que siga ahora? Llevo todo este tiempo esperándolo, tomando su lugar de antaño, siendo fuerte para cuidar lo que habíamos creado con tanto esfuerzo… ¿Cómo finjo esa fortaleza que no tengo? —las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, cristalizándose al caer al suelo.

—Quizás debes darle más tiempo—otra voz perezosa se escuchó, arriba de un árbol estaba sentado un altísimo elfo de cabello y ojos purpuras—Ser atosigante puede molestar.

—No por ello rechazar y desplazar a tu compañero debe estar bien—dijo Tetsuya suavemente.

—A sido una especie de juego cruel del destino—comento un pelirrojo sentándose y recostándose de Yuuri—El solo hecho de poner a dos almas en dos mundos distintos es horrible.

—Era una señal de que debí tan solo dejarlo donde ya existía—alzo la cabeza—renunciar a la felicidad junto a él y buscar una que no conozco.

—La muerte no rompe esos lazos, ninguno de los dos iba a poder ser felices sin el otro, deberías saberlo bien—dijo Tetsuya.

—Eres un dragón, para ustedes las almas son la cosa más importante, más allá de las mismas castas—señalo el pelirrojo. Yuuri se enrosco en sí mismo, el brillo que tenía el bosque le recordaba mucho a sus padres, considerando que ellos tenían cuernos de diferentes colores y con la luz formaban hermosos destellos.

—Por eso mismo debo entenderlo, si su alma ya quiere la mia solo debo dejarle—cerro los ojos decidiéndose a dormir ahí.

—Está muy triste, su alma grita por ayuda a su gemela—dijo tocando las escamas de Yuuri— ¿No podemos hacer algo, Seijuurou?

—Ni siquiera nosotros entendemos del todo como es que funcionan los lazos y uniones, debe resolverlo por si solo—se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero es estúpido~ Si ya se conocen ¿Por qué lo rechazo? —preguntó el peli morado, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Tetsuya

—Es humano, de por si no se entienden, su funcionamiento es el más extraño de todos Atsushi —bufo—Quedémonos aquí, no dudo que cualquiera ataque a un Omega como él estando tan vulnerable

* * *

Entro de nuevo a la cabaña, con una especie de mal sabor en la boca, un vacío excesivamente grande y sintiendo su alma desesperada por estar con Yuuri. Movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, había sido todo muy estúpido del inicio, en primera enamorarse de un dragón, que este le ocultara de todo y que simplemente le amara por recuerdos de un pasado de millones de años. Tomo el diario que teóricamente, era suyo ¿Tanto había hecho antes de ser humano? Todos en esa manada le idolatraban aun después de tantos millones de años y si aquella canción que Mila canto era cierta… ¿Qué fue su vida?

Abrió el pequeño diario, las letras por algún motivo aún desconocido para él se habían vuelto entendibles, no quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto.

 _Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov, hijo del gran Alfa Sergey Nikiforov y la Omega Aida, tengo 16 años y soy de la antigua raza de los dragones rusos del hielo. Para los humanos no somos más que una plaga horrible y asquerosa que sin embargo puede darle muchos beneficios, desde nuestra piel resistente al fuego, colmillos capaces de romper hierro, cualquier cantidad inimaginable de posibles decoraciones para sus enormes chozas y llenarse de ego al matar a cualquiera de nosotros._

Lo cerró apenas leyó ese párrafo, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Lo curioso del asunto… es que sus padres se llamaban exactamente igual, también el hecho de que hasta en ese momento era _ruso_. No se imaginaba a dragones en el mundo andando campantes, o no tanto considerando que los humanos, como lo era ahora, les veían como plagas y trofeos, se imaginaba la típica cacería de animales exóticos, al parecer la manía de matar todo lo que pudiese ser hermoso en vida era una costumbre arraigada desde el principio de los tiempos.

—Si fui un dragón… ¿Por qué ahora soy humano? —se preguntó a sí mismo en tono bajo, sentado en aquella improvisada cama, con la necesidad taladrante de ir a buscar a Yuuri, pero… ¿Qué quería exactamente al encontrarlo?

* * *

Ya esta pervertiditas mias \\(:v)/ su dragofilia fresquesita, espero que les haya gustado el cap y cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme siéntanse libres de dejarla :3


	6. Istseleniye

**Omaigá! aparecio mas gente :'3 que lindo, como las amo [basta que haga un regaño para que aparescan, ¿Coincidencia? ¡NO LO CREO!]**

 **Pero en fin~ Bienvenidas a las que acaban de llegar dando Follow o Favs y gracias a:**

—Yuu Scarlett  
—Nanami Katsuki  
—Minako Gou [me alegra que te gustara aun con lo de Dragones xD]  
—Adriana454  
—Marijo VFamilia  
—Niknik19  
—megalex

 **Por cometar :3 son unos amores, espero releerlas en los comentarios esta semana tmbn *-***

 **SE BUSCA**

 **Deih**

 **Si la han visto avisenme :'v la extraño. Pero en fin, espero que les guste el cap**

* * *

 **Istseleniye**

 _—_ _¿Qué haces despierto cielo? Mañana tienes que ir al colegio y a práctica, deberías estar dormido—la cama se hundió un poco al momento en que su madre se sentó, la miró un momento y regresó su vista al gruesísimo libro que tenía en sus manos._

 _—_ _Es que quería terminar de leerlo…—murmuró bajo y desanimado._

 _—_ _Podías hacerlo mañana ¿Algo en especial en este cuento? —preguntó ella acariciando el cabello largo de su hijo._

 _—_ _Es que… Aquí el dragón es amigo de la princesa—explicó retrocediendo un par de páginas y mostrando la ilustración. —si son amigos ¿Por qué lo quieren matar? No es malo._

 _—_ _Porque le tienen mucho miedo, el dragón es grande, fuerte pero gentil, solo que los humanos no lo saben—explicaba con voz suave—Excepto la princesa, que vio esa gentileza, a veces hay que ver más allá de la apariencia, lo más temible puede ser algo muy amable sin que tú lo sepas._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre intentan matarlo? —estaba confundido, en cada cuento que su padre le había comprado los dragones eran asesinados._

 _—_ _Algunas personas no quieren conocer esa gentileza, tan solo destruir lo que pueda ser superior a ellos…_

 _—_ _Ummm…—volvió al vista al libro—Son muy bonitos, es tan triste que los quieran matar siempre—murmuró desanimado._

 _—_ _Nunca faltara el humano que lo aprecie, quizás tú seas el príncipe—le dio un beso en la sien derecha—Ahora, a dormir, mañana quiero que Viktor se despierte pronto—rió tomando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de noche, arropando al peli plata—Buenas noches Viktor—se despidió cerrando la puerta. Al escucharla alejarse el pequeño de 7 años volvió a tomar el libro, sacando una linterna y siguiendo con su lectura._

 _Cada ilustración era tan preciosa que solo pensaba en lo increíble que sería que existiera, a pesar de eso a la misma vez, se imaginaba lo triste que sería ver cómo los intentarían cazar, quitarles la piel como había visto que hacían con otros animales similares._

 _—_ _¿Por qué… los humanos son tan malos? —preguntó mirando a la ventana_

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasó en el pelo? —preguntó curioso al ver a Yuri aparecer.

—De momento eso no es de tu interés ¿Dónde está Yuuri? —su ceño fruncido delataba que ya estaba de mala leche. Viktor solo miro a otro lado— ¿Y bien?

—No tengo idea, no ha vuelto desde el día de la fogata y todo eso—se llevó un buen susto cuando Yuri le tomó de la ropa, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos verdes y rabiosos.

—A estado **_DOS DÍAS_** fuera y tu ¿¡ESTAS AQUÍ METIDO COMO SI NADA!? —Rugió, en un tono mucho más grueso del que suele ser su voz normal— Dime que mierda le hiciste

—Y-yo no le hi-hice nada

—Solo ha ido al bosque cuando se deprime y si aún está ahí metido es porque metiste la pata de tal manera que ya no lo puedes arreglar a menos que te la corte, así que habla o te rajo la garganta de una puta vez—amenazó tomando a Viktor del cuello y presionando sus garras contra la blanca piel.

—Solo… discu… timos—no como que la presión le permitiera hablar. —Por… lo del… diario.

— ¿¡ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL!? —lo dejo caer al suelo. Viktor tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y le miró perplejo.

— ¡Tú también lo sabías! —acusó mirándole molesto.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, quizás no desde el inicio pero es difícil no recordarte cuando eres exactamente igual de apariencia y no has cambiado casi nada, eso si quitamos que efectivamente, eres _humano._

— ¿¡Pero porque nunca me lo dijeron!? Se supone que soy yo, ¿Tanto les costaba decírmelo?

— ¿Hacia falta? —se quedó callado ante esta pregunta—Yuuri no quiere que lo recuerdes, si lo haces pues… Muy bien pero no lo necesita, aunque no me vayas a creer, al par de días que tuve la desgracia de volverme tu niñero, recordé esa desgraciada vida pasada en la cual tú y Yuuri me salvaron, con todo lujo de detalle. Me vale exactamente lo mismo lo que fuéramos en ese tiempo, es una nueva vida, cambiar lo que no hicimos en la otra y alargar la felicidad que conllevo.

—Eso no responde porque al menos no pude saberlo—se cruzó de brazos y Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, Viktor parecía estar haciendo un berrinche cual niño de 5 años –o de 45 en edad Draconiana-

—Vas a venir, hablaras con Yuuri cuando lo encontremos y te aseguro que encontraré la manera de echarte de este mundo permanentemente. —a decir verdad, a Viktor le daba mucho miedo la forma de dragón que Yuri tenía, parecía el típico dragón cascarrabias de los libros que solía leer de pequeño. Al estar ya por completo en su forma, sin ninguna clase de delicadeza lo tomo con una de sus patas delanteras y salió volando de la cueva, disfrutando un poco de los chillidos espantados del peli plata.

Al llegar a los inicios de un bosque terriblemente frondoso Yuri aterrizó, dejándole en el suelo tirado casi literalmente, cambiando a su forma humanoide. El rubio comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, olisqueando muy disimuladamente y siendo seguido por el ruso que apenas podía andar sin querer tirarse al suelo a vomitar.

—Está por aquí, su olor es muy concentrado—dijo tomando un camino algo zigzagueado.

—Este bosque es muy denso…—murmuro viendo lo enormes que eran los árboles.

—Los Elfos y las hadas los hicieron así, por lo general no les gusta ser vistos, principalmente por los Naga que les podrían devorar de un solo bocado— explicó pasando por encima de las enormes raíces de un árbol.

—Eso duele ¿Sabes? —El bufido molesto de Yuri dejó entre ver su fastidio—Así que ese es el humano que tanto alboroto está causando… Qué curioso, no creí ver a un humano nunca.

—En dónde está…—susurró viendo a todos lados, intentando ubicar a quién hablaba con un leve siseo, un toquecito en el hombro llamó su atención, volteo encontrándose con un rostro excesivamente cerca. Brinco hacia Yuri, chillando por el susto.

—Adorable, se asusta fácil.

—S-s-sus pie-piernas—balbuceo señalándolo, esa "persona" en lugar de piernas tenía una extensa, muy extensa cola de serpiente, en tonos verduscos platinado, sus manos llenas de escamas tal como los dragones, ojos de pupila rasgada, cabello con reflejos verdes a pesar de que en si fuera negro, sin contar el torso bien marcado y el rostro perfecto.

— ¿Algún motivo para que un Naga esté en terreno de los Elfos? Hasta donde tenía entendido está prohibido que estén aquí—Yuri se cruzó de brazos y el otro solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo coqueto.

—Siempre que no matemos a ninguno podemos pasearnos por aquí—respondió acercándose a ellos—Pero el olor a Dragón Omega llamó nuestra atención, sólo queríamos ver de quién se trataba y siendo tu él buscador, asumo que es Yuuri.

—Que grandes son tus hallazgos Tom, de verdad—dijo Yuri con sarcasmo y sonrisa burlona.

—Tan seco como siempre. Y tú—se acercó a Viktor, comenzando a enroscar su cola en el cuerpo del peli plata—Lograr derrumbar así al líder de la manada es bastante espectacular…

—Ya va a comenzar—se escuchó otra voz, un poco más fina e infantil— ¿No puedes estar sin meter rodeo a todo lo que piensas comerte? —alzó la vista, notando que en una rama había otro Naga, de cola ocre o dorada con algunas escamas rojas, en su este parecía más pequeño, de rostro dulce, ojos verdes y grandes, una pequeña cicatriz apenas visible por el cabello negro y desordenado con aquellos reflejos verdes.

— ¿En dónde queda la diversión? —se mofo Tom y el otro solo rodo los ojos, aun recostado en aquella rama, enroscando su cola en el tronco.

—Si me soltaras lo agradecería…—susurro nervioso, sudando la gota gorda.

—No tengo tanto tiempo, así que suéltalo y—Yuri golpeaba el pie contra el suelo, impaciente.

—Que aburridos son todos ustedes—bufo inconforme—Solo te diré algo _humano…_ Vuelve a poner así a Yuuri y quién te trague para luego regurgitar tus restos seré yo—advirtió abriendo la boca de manera espantosa, pues era exactamente igual que una serpiente, siendo muy extraño por el rostro humano.

— ¿Y ese interés de dónde nació? —interrogó Yuri extrañado

—Las hormonas de Yuuri son de las mejores—aseguro Tom soltando a Viktor que se había puesto terriblemente pálido.

—Aparte sin el acuerdo que tenemos con el ustedes nos estarían matando, la cantidad de veneno para matar uno de solo de ustedes nos mata a nosotros también—aseguró el joven aún en la rama, dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, parecía querer dormirse.

—Adorable información—aseguro Yuri—Como sea, ya vámonos—tomo a Viktor de la muñeca para que le siguiera.

—Honestamente esperaba algo más del humano, alguna clase de crueldad o algo más interesante—se quejó Tom subiendo a donde estaba el muchacho, enroscando su cola con la de él.

—Los dragones no lo trajeron, no iba a ser malo ob- ¿¡Qu-que haces!? —quisquillo, la cola platinada se estaba enroscando demasiado para ser normal.

—Aquí nadie verá, juguemos un poco Harry~—siseo con una sonrisa traviesa y el otro se sonrojo.

* * *

—Es normal que las raíces… ¿Se alcen del suelo de esa manera? —preguntó señalando la especie de cúpula hecha de madera en toda su jodida plenitud, daba un poco de repelús por lo gigantesca que era.

—Asumiendo que los Elfos tuvieron algo que ver, si—afirmo viendo a los lados—Donde estarán.

—El humano por fin vino—de entra la madera, como si se hubiera camuflajeado en esta apareció Tetsuya, quedando frente a ambos—Tardaste mucho.

— ¿Cómo pretendían que viniera hasta acá si seguramente algo me mataría de camino? —se preguntó casi a sí mismo, aquel comentario del peli azul parecía un regaño por tardarse.

—Lindo que lo hayan cuidado, lo aprecio de verdad pero tenemos que volver a la manada—dijo Yuri algo apresurado e impaciente. Tetsuya se le quedó mirando.

—Apenas has terminado tu celo ¿Cómo pensabas hablar con él estando tan sensible? —Interrogó y Yuri se puso completamente colorado—Necesita hablar con él—señaló a Viktor con un dedo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron a la misma vez algo confusos, aunque Yuri más molesto a decir verdad.

—Por su culpa está así, a menos que queden en buenos términos sus almas no podrán estar tranquila. Estás inquieto ¿No es así?

—Nada importante…—dijo intentando disimularlo, no como que lo lograra.

—Me rindo, deja de ser tan necio y arréglalo—bufo Yuri cruzándose de brazos, recostándose de las raíces. Tetsuya extendió su mano hacia Viktor que miro a ambas criaturas alternativamente.

— ¿Pe-pero que se supone que arregle? —daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, siendo completamente bloqueado el camino por un tronco.

—Pues la estupidez que hiciste humano—la sonrisa burlona de Seijuurou le dio escalofríos, siendo empujado hacia Tetsuya y tomando su mano para no caer de boca.

La sensación fue increíble y rara, el sentir como traspasaba sin ninguna clase de dificultad la madera gruesa hasta llenar al fondo, donde estaba el gran dragón que conocía, sorprendentemente no se encontraba el muchacho de cabello azul, estaban solo él y Yuuri que lentamente abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo.

—Asumo que Yuri te trajo hasta acá—dijo simplemente, su voz pañosa daba a entender que había llorado… y mucho.

—Si…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Viniste a decirme que te vas? O simplemente para seguirme rechazando…

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal… Solo me moleste ¿Por qué guardarte una información así?

—Por qué no hacía falta que lo supieras. No quería que te sintieras obligado a quererme, hacerte sentir que debías llenar un hueco que es demasiado grande por ser humano. Te traje, no me recordabas, pero aun así quise… Intentar hacerte feliz—las lágrimas cristalinas que culminaban en cristales –irónicamente- se deslizaban por sus ojos hasta el suelo— ¿Qué más daba a final de cuentas? Solo te quiero a ti, seas como seas, de la manera en que renazcas o vengas a mi te seguiré amando, pero tú no sientes lo mismo por mí—chocó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Viktor, suave y casi como buscando un consuelo de parte del peli plata.

—No comprendo cómo puedes decir que eres capaz de quererme tan ciegamente, no me conoces, al menos no esta vida… Es absurdo lo que me estás diciendo.

—Mi alma busca la tuya, hagas lo que me hagas te seguiré amando como un idiota. Incluso en este tiempo que has estado aquí me haces quererte más, como si ya no fuera suficiente con lo que dolería—lloro con pesar y Viktor comenzó a acariciar las escamas suavemente.

—Yo no… pretendía herirte. Fue solo una rabieta, ya no llores—intentaba calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres? He hecho de todo para hacerte feliz, al menos que sintieras algo, así fuera lo más mínimo por mí, pero… No funciono.

—Por supuesto que si te quiero ¿Pero qué sentido tendría? Míranos—acoto y Yuuri se separó un poco de él—Eres un Dragón de unos 60 o 50 metros y yo un humano de apenas 1.87, yo tengo 27 y no llegare ni a los 90 pero tú vivirás miles y miles de años más—era una especie de forma de convencerse a sí mismo y a Yuuri de que eso no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera, el hecho de que fuera humano y el otro un dragón lo hacía imposible.

— ¿Y eso que? Estoy dispuesto a disfrutar toda la vida que tengas, hasta tu muerte, estar para ti en esta y en todas las vidas que haga falta. Esperaré que vuelvas aun si no me recuerdas de nuevo… Solo no me abandones—sollozó, rogándole algo que el otro de por sí ya quería, pero las dudas típicas de cualquier ser humano invadían su cabeza

¿Dejar de volver a su mundo por estar en un lugar donde no encajaba? Ser la pareja de un ser que rozaba la divinidad por su poder y tiempo de existencia, renunciar a su vida como patinador profesional, dejar de ver a Yakov que era como un abuelo para él, a Lilia que, aunque no se llevaba del todo bien le tenía cierto aprecio, dejar atrás y abandonados a sus padres ya enterrados…

Terminó recostado de Yuuri, un lugar rato sin decirse ni una palabra, solo en silencio, viendo al dragón en detalle como si ya no lo hubiese hecho miles de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba estando junto a él.

—No has cambiado mucho—se sobresaltó un poco por el repentino comentario—Antes amabas patinar, me enseñaste a hacerlo una vez llegamos aquí—comenzó a contar—El frío, el hielo, demostrar tus más profundos sentimientos mientras danzabas ahí era una de las cosas más importantes de tu vida

—Por eso parecías tan atento a cada mención que hiciera del patinaje—al menos esa duda estaba aclarada.

—Solías hacerlo con tu padre antes de su muerte, aún después de eso siempre le tenías mucha honra, se llamaba Sergey si no me equivoco, tu madre Aida, ambos dragones de hielo. —Viktor sacó el diario de entre sus ropas, leyendo aquel pequeño párrafo de nuevo. —Ese diario fue durante nuestro tiempo en el mundo humano, cuando conocimos la crueldad de ellos que aun a pesar de todo pueden crear maravillas.

—Parece que, hasta cierto punto, no los odias del todo—comentó viéndolo curioso.

—Son seres vivos, más crueles y despreciables, sin embargo, no dudo que entre ellos hallan muchos parecidos a nosotros, los que salvan desinteresadamente, se preocupan por el bienestar de los demás, no intentan destruir la alegría de otros… Tu formas parte de ese pequeño grupo, no hace falta haber visto toda tu vida para saberlo—su tono aseguró a la hora de hablar de él causaba cierta impresión, sin embargo, se sentía mucho más cómodo y conectado con Yuuri.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué más nos pasó? —preguntó relajando más su cuerpo.

—Deberías descubrirlo por ti mismo, en ese diario está todo escrito, incluso el cómo llegamos aquí. Todos lo que ahora conforman la manada, al menos la gran mayoría ya han estado antes con nosotros, Pichit, Seung, Minami, leo, Jean, Isabella… Yuri y Otabek, esta vida resultó como un nuevo ciclo para toda nuestra generación.

— ¿Jean era así de insoportable desde ese tiempo? —preguntó pensativo, si lo era no entendía cómo no lo ahorco por lo intratable que era el pelinegro.

—Sí, aunque antes tú estabas a cargo, eras un Alfa de Alta casta, no iba a reclamar nada—rió levemente—Yo fui quién lo cuido cuando aún éramos pequeños, si hubiera sido por ti lo dejabas en aquella montaña—aquel recuerdo le causaba mucha gracia.

—Hubiese sido más saludable—bufo arrugando levemente la nariz, yendo a la última página del diario—aquí solo hablo de ti…

—La última vez que escribiste ahí fue cuando una de nuestras crías fue envenenada por los Naga, no encontrabas manera de consolarme… Fue horrible perder a Kaworu—recostó su cabeza cerca de Viktor—Era muy parecido a ti, apenas tenía 50 años.

—Los Naga… Parece que solo matan, todos los evitan—sentía un vacío en el estómago, saber que un hijo suyo murió envenenado no hacía más que aumentar el dolor de cabeza y las ganas querer alejar todos esos recuerdos de su cabeza, si es que estaban, no quería revivir el dolor, algo que Yuuri a juzgar por su sola mirada tampoco le gustaba recordar.

—Son bastante misteriosos, tampoco tienen la culpa absoluta, secretan veneno por casi todo su cuerpo y tocarlos por un tiempo ligeramente prolongado es peligroso, son iguales a nosotros, matan para comer y vivir, tienen parejas de por vida, hijos, familia, manada… No tenemos razón alguna para pensarlos como seres desprovistos de alma.

—Ya, supongo que tienes razón en eso—suspiro recostando la cabeza y viendo a la parte de arriba de la cúpula—Si lo último que escribí sobre ti… ¿Cómo morí?

—La depresión nos estaba consumiendo, apenas lo superamos, cuidamos a Shinji hasta que pudo valerse por sí mismo sin embargo tú te sentías demasiado inquieto, inconforme con no haber podido salvarlo e hiciste algo que solo me contaste a mi

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ansioso, se tuvo que levantar pues Yuuri cambio a su forma semi humana, con aquella cruz brillante reluciendo en su pecho y parte del abdomen.

— ¿Ves esto? —puso una mano en aquel resaltante lugar—Esto me marca como Alfa de la manada, el alfa de todos.

—Eso creo que me lo habías dicho antes ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Descubriste una manera de dejar parte de tu esencia impregnada en una cueva, en forma de energía, tu poder, parte de tu vida y tu casta están aquí, querías que aquel que fuese líder además de su propia fuerza tuviese la tuya, así no fallaría jamás en proteger a los demás. —explicó sentándose al lado de Viktor, recostando la cabeza de su hombro y tomando su mano pálida. —Ha pasado de líder en líder, aquel que perdiese un combate perdía esta fuerza, que volvía a su lugar hasta que aquel vencedor fuera a reclamarlo.

—Suena impresionante… Más de lo que pienso que yo podría hacer—rió suavemente, acariciando los dedos escamosos del Omega—Pareces triste de recordarlo.

—Te moriste entre mis brazos al hacerlo… No esperes que esté alegre de tu decisión—las lágrimas solo caían a borbotones, la sonrisa triste de Yuuri delataba mucho su estado dolorido—Suplique que no lo hicieras, pero no me hiciste caso, solo te… fuiste sin más, dejándome solo.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, pensabas en los demás, era tu deber como el alfa hacerlo, pero duele ¿Sabes? Sonará egoísta pero me sentí desplazado, menos importante para ti en ese momento—Viktor recostó su cabeza en la de Yuuri—Como si yo fuera menos que toda la manada aun cuando era tu pareja.

—Quizás pretendía cuidarte, evitar que algo mala pasará contigo cuando yo me fuera.

—Puede ser… Ya es algo que no importa si descubro o no, después de todo lo que hiciste a resultado por todos estos años.

—Habías dicho que esto subió tu casta, si pierdes… ¿Volverás a ser como antes? —preguntó queriendo desviarse u poco del tema.

—Es permanente, solo dejaré de tener tanta fuerza y la capacidad de ordenar lo que me plazca con **_La voz de Mando_** —explicó escueto.

—Eso es…

—Puedo ordenarle a cualquiera de la manada a hacer lo que quiera, aun si es matarse, nunca la he usado, lo considero algo muy horrible—se recostó más del peli plata— ¿Te gustaría ir a esa cueva? Quizás haya algo para ti, considerando que fuiste tú quien la hizo…

—Si me gustaría—afirmó dando un beso en la cabeza de Yuuri que sonrió contento, sintiéndose más afín a Viktor por esta charla que tuvieron, sus almas tranquilas y rogando por la unión que aún no tenían. Las raíces comenzaron a bajar, volviendo al suelo y dejándoles a la vista

—Parece que el humano supo que hacer—comentó Atsushi recostado de un árbol.

—al menos no es inútil del todo—se mofo Seijuurou y Tetsuya solo rodo los ojos por lo que dijeron los otros dos.

—Iremos a _Peshchernyy dusha_ —le dijo Yuuri al rubio que casi se cae al escuchar esto.

— ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE!? Solo tú puedes entrar ahí, que sea él quién la hizo en su otra vida no quiere decir que-

—Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien—le calmó, su postura recta denotaba su seriedad y firmeza, Yuri se mordió el labio mirando al suelo preocupado—Tranquilo, vuelve con la manada, Otabek debe estar buscándote.

— ¿Apesto verdad? —preguntó con una morisqueta.

—Bastante

—Al menos no tardes, por favor… Aún tenemos que hablar—pidió el rubio y Yuuri le asintió, viendo ahora a Viktor.

—Sube a mi lomo, es bastante lejos de aquí—indico cambiando de forma, Viktor se subió en la cabeza de Yuuri, abrazándose a uno de los cuernos del dragón.

—Espero que les vaya bien…—suspiro Tetsuya al verlos irse, los árboles se habían apartado para permitir a la criatura irse. Miro a Yuri que permanecía de brazos cruzados— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Llévenme a _Glavnaya Zemlya_

— ¿Enloqueciste? —Seijuurou le miró incrédulo por lo que pedía.

—Ustedes saben dónde está ¿No es así? Llévenme ahí.

—No pensamos hacerlo, tendremos mucho respeto a los dragones pero no haremos algo como eso—Tetsuya tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Lo encontraré por mi cuenta si no lo hacen—advirtió con sus ojos verdes refulgentes, intimidando un poco a los elfos.

—Entonces hazlo, no nos meteremos en este asunto—rechisto Atsushi tomando la mano de Tetsuya—Vámonos de aquí…—el peli azul tan solo dejo que el más alto le llevase, Seijuurou negó con la cabeza yéndose en la misma dirección. Yuri resopló fuertemente.

— _Aun si tardo todo el día encontrare esa maldita puerta_ —pensó para sus adentros comenzando a caminar.

* * *

—Este lugar me da escalofríos—admitió caminando delante de Yuuri

En sí, la cueva era hermosa, hecha de hielo oscuro y con grabados sumamente bellos que brillaban en un tono aguamarina, algunos grabados era el supuestamente, en su forma de Dragón, hecho a lo largo de los años con tantos líderes que ya habían pisado ese sagrado lugar. Al llegar al final, vio el grabado más grande y sin dudas el más precioso.

—Ese es mío, cada uno debe dejar una marca de que estuvo aquí alguna vez—explicó pasando la mano por aquel enorme dibujo, que no era más que Viktor de antaño, con su forma de dragón y por delante en su forma más humana, con cabello largo, los ojos cerrados y aparentemente más joven. Viktor se acercó y pasó una mano por el muro.

—Así era de adolescente…—susurro impresionado, fascinado por aquella ilustración.

—Lo sé, así eras la primera vez que te vi, te molestaba parecer-

—Una princesa—resoplo, se lo habían dicho hasta el cansancio en el colegio, hasta los profesores le decían así. Aquel grabado comenzó a brillar con más fuerza debido a su toque— ¿Qué pasa?

—Supongo que los restos de energía quieren volver a ti, es tuya después de todo—rió suavemente. —Y… ¿Qué sientes?

—Dolor… Nostalgia… añoranza… Impotencia—admitió, con la mirada fija en la pared, puso su frente en esta—Si tan solo… Fuera un dragón.

—No te mortifiques por eso—le sonrió con cariño—Solo debes relajarte y dejar de impedir la entrada a aquello que pareces tener pavor.

—No quiero recordar. Quiero… solo vivir de nuevo contigo, no tener encima lo que sufrimos en ese tiempo, solo quiero… Hacerlo todo de nuevo—Yuuri tenía los ojos acuosos, ladeando la cabeza mientras aún tenía aquella sonrisa que viajaba desde la esperanza hasta la ligera tristeza.

—Hazlo entonces—Viktor se apartó del muro, tomando a Yuuri entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que pudiese, aspirando un poco del suave aroma invernal que este desprendía, ambas almas disfrutando estar juntas y en paz nuevamente.

* * *

—Es muy peligroso lo que quieres hacer…—dijo la Alfa con genuina preocupación—Encontraremos otra forma, no quiero que te-

—Si Yuuri tiene tanta empatía por los humanos le demostrare de nuevo que ellos son la plaga—aseguraba con el ceño fruncido—Es débil, si ya ha traído a uno no pasará mucho para que traiga a más, fingiendo inocencia. Ser líder se le subió a la cabeza, de esta forma voy a hacerle caer de la nube en la que está montado. Volveré pronto, no le digas a nadie—pidió dándole un beso en la frente a la mujer que le asintió con los ojos llorosos.

Se tiró como si nada por el barranco, el mismo por el cual había lanzado a Yuuri con claras esperanzas de que no volviera, si él volvió, él también lo haría y más aún considerando que él tenía una meta muy clara. No iba a negar que le daba un poco de miedo lanzarse de esa manera al mundo humano pero ya estaba harto, si Yuuri pensaba que los humanos eran como Viktor, iba a buscar al que corazón más oscuro y ambicioso tuviese, que le enseñara una lección al Omega, en el caso de que no pudiera manejarlo en lo que tenía ya pensado.

* * *

—Hey mira—volteo en la dirección que Yuuri señalaba, los ojos le brillaron al fijar la vista en lo que el dragón quería que viese. Puesto que iban a pie por el bosque, ya que Viktor quería admirar de mejor manera el lugar y no llegar tan pronto a donde estaba la manada, pudo ver lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo encontrar. Un Unicornio.

—Quiero… acercarme…—podía parecer un niño pequeño, pero por favor, cualquier otra persona en su situación estaría vomitando arcoíris de la emoción. Yuuri rio suavemente, caminando en dirección al animal que estaba bebiendo agua de un pequeño lago que había en el claro. Viktor lo siguió.

El unicornio en cuestión los vio, acercándose a Yuuri y dejándose acariciar por él y chocando su cabeza de la misma forma contra la mejilla del dragón. Al ver a Viktor y oler un poco se apartó, solo por precaución.

—No es malo, puedes confiar en él—aseguró Yuuri dándole un empujón a Viktor con su cola para que se acercara. Aprecio de mejor manera a la fantástica criatura, de pelaje blanco, hebras rubias y ojos azules junto al cuerno elegante, hacía pensar que era de porcelana por lo brillante y frágil que se veía.

—Creo que podría llorar de alegría en este momento…—admitió acariciando la cabeza del unicornio, una de sus fantasías infantiles a sus 27 años ¿Quien hablo de crecer?

—No sabía que teníamos una visita—volteo a mirar de donde provenía la voz, encontrando únicamente un unicornio terroríficamente grande, de pelaje negro, pero cabello plateado -aparentemente-

—Eh…—arrugó un poco el entrecejo, quizás se había imaginado cosas.

—Qué raro, después de todo siempre sabes cada cosa—miró con susto al Unicornio blanco, apartándose un poco.

—Ha-hablan…

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué éramos simples ponis bonitos y estúpidos? —preguntó el blanco, definitivamente se iba a desmayar. Yuuri se rió por lo bajo, si se lo hubiese advertido no podría reírse de la expresión que tenía el peli plata en ese momento.

—Todas las criaturas tienen esta habilidad, ya no debería sorprenderte—dijo para calmar un poco al turbado humano. De manera deslumbrante pues su cuerpo entero se volvía brillante el unicornio blanco cambio de forma, el negro lo hizo de igual manera.

El blanco, irónicamente vestía de blanco -una obviedad, pero su cerebro no estaba como para pensar coherentemente-, cabello rubio, ojos azules e inocentes, no era muy alto y en su frente se podía notar el cuerno que daba a entender su especie. El negro, sin embargo, era mucho más alto que él, de cabello plateado largo -se sentía raro ver a alguien más con este color de cabello- ojos verdes que daban miedo y ropajes de cuero.

—Siento que todo lo que creí de niño se va a la mierda—lloriqueo muy dramáticamente recostándose de Yuuri, mientras este lo sujetaba con la cara algo roja.

—No pensé que el rumor del humano fuera cierto, después de todo a veces las sirenas son mentirosas—comentó Cloud, tocando el rostro de Viktor, estirando sus mejillas—Aunque imagine que tendrías colmillos al menos, pensar que tenemos miedo a una especie así—comentaba tocando cual niño pequeño.

—Corporalmente inofensivos, es algo que sabemos Cloud—rio suavemente el otro—Se teme a lo que hacen y cómo lo usan.

—Él es Sephiroth, lidera la manada más grande de Unicornios… Y una buena parte de los que comemos cada día.

—Ese detalle te lo podrías omitir, no es como que me fascine la idea de saber cómo te tragaste a mi tío—sonrió con falsa alegría. Yuuri se encogió de hombros—La cadena alimenticia es una mierda.

—Eso lo sabes desde siempre pero bien… Ya nos íbamos, Viktor quería ver al lindo unicornio del claro.

—Va en serio lo de que destruyen mis ideas de la infancia, pensé que eran simples caballos bonitos con un cuerno, no seres pensaste y mucho más inteligentes que yo por lo que parece—bufo inflando los mofletes.

—Sorpresas todos los días. Te va a dar un ataque cuando veas a los-

— ¡CLOOOOUD! —la cara de espanto del rubio fue bastante cómica.

—MIERDA—quisquillo comenzando a correr a saber dónde, de entre los arbustos salió un unicornio de pelaje gris, hebras negras y una especie de cicatriz en la mejilla, yendo en la misma dirección en la que el rubio había salido huyendo.

—Zack es un poco… Enérgico—se rasco el entrecejo—Cualquier cosa, si te da mucho miedo seguir entre esos animales carnívoros puedes venir con nosotros, no hay tantas tripas para comer—fue como una escueta invitación, Viktor lo vio alejarse con un ligero tic en la ceja.

— ¿Nada puede ser normal?

—En lo absoluto—se carcajeo abrazándolo con cariño, Viktor apoyo la mejilla en su cabeza haciendo un puchero.

* * *

 **Aqui la gente esta loca, muy loca :v**

 **El proximo cap es especial :3 espero que no se lo pierdan**

 **Espero sus comentarios respecto a este cap**

 **bye -3-**


	7. Sliyaniye

**Este momento, se llama felicidad. Es tan lidno cuando aparecen tantas a comentar TuT [si, para mi tantas son 6 personas,a si soy muy feliz, es algo :v]**

 **Gracias a:**

—Yuu Scarlet  
—Minako Gou  
—megalex  
—Adriana454  
—Nanami katsuki  
—Nikona

 **Por comentar :3 y gracias a los que dieron Follow y Favs en estos dias, ya van 35 y 30, _Amazing._ En fin amiguitas mias~ Espero que les guste este capitulo, el desmadre esta que arde :v la que entendio entendio... Nah mentira, hay doble LL en este cap y la que recuerda YOI sabe a que me refiero XD**

* * *

 **Sliyaniye**

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde está Jean? Sus desapariciones me tienen un poco preocupado—admitió Yuuri cruzado de brazos, Viktor tan solo seguía comiendo, no tenía cómo responder aquella pregunta.

—La última vez que lo vi fue saltando de _Paroobraznoye bezdna_ —informó Otabek, notando al peli plata comiendo, era un poco extraño.

— ¿Abismo Vaporoso? Qué es ese lugar—preguntó a Yuuri que se rasco el entrecejo.

—Es por donde llegamos del mundo humano es la puerta entre tu mundo y este a través del aire. —explicó apoyando un codo en la mesa de madera, era la hora del almuerzo pero muchos estaban atentos a la conversación—Nunca se pone a jugar ahí, debería ir a buscarlo a ver que no le haya pasado nada.

—Déjalo, no sería la gran cosa—dijo Yuri restándole importancia, con su cabello corto como siempre, le había fastidiado tenerlo como había quedado después del celo, para molestia de Otabek terminó cortándolo. —Así seré muchísimo más feliz.

—Lo sé, pero aún es miembro de esta manada, no puedo dejarlo, así como así por más que te moleste—suspiro y miro a Viktor—Ahora que me fijo… ¿Desde cuándo comes crudo?

—Pues…—miró la carne en su mano, pensándolo de igual forma.

Habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde aquel momento en la cueva, desde el día en honor a su pasado, algunas cosas habían cambiado, una de las más evidentes había sido que en lugar de comer todo ya cocinado había comenzado a comer crudo, no como que molestase, pero resultaba bastante curioso, también comenzaba a disfrutar dormirse en cualquier lado –cualidad que Yuuri había dejado ver, durmiendo hasta sobre un árbol-

— ¿Enserio te vas a quejar? Al menos ya no es llorón de mierda—farfulló Yuri mordiendo un gran pedazo de carne de Unicornio, realmente amaba esa temporada en la que podían comerlo a casi cada hora del día.

—No me quejo, solo es algo extraño, considerando que antes casi se muere de solo verla—Yuuri tomó la mano de Viktor y comenzó a lamer los dedos ensangrentados del peli plata—Más aún cuando se enteró que era de Unicornio…

—eso fue divertido—admitió con una sonrisa bastante peculiar. Viktor se encogió de hombros, viendo su mano sin ninguna clase de líquido carmesí, miro a Yuuri que tenía un poco de sangre en los labios, se acercó y los lamió, al apartarse noto el rostro rojo y caliente del Omega—Hump…—miro a otro lado, no queriendo amargarse aún más la existencia.

—Gra-gracias…—balbuceo avergonzado, su cola había golpeado el suelo de tal manera que quedo una pequeña zanja.

—Yuuri es adorable avergonzado, no se ve muy seguido—se rio Mila, mirando cariñosamente al pelinegro—A veces olvido que eres Omega, siempre luces tan firme y fuerte que no lo pareces.

—Como Alfa de la manada está muy bien—comentó Seung, Viktor le miró, eran rarísimas las veces que el dragón de aire hablaba, era demasiado serio y callado –casi se cae al piso al saber que cortejaba a Pichit-, Seung terminó el corazón que se estaba comiendo—Además, no está mal que un líder tenga cierta delicadeza, entender a todos por igual sean dragones u otras especies.

—Es un buen punto—Emil dejó una enorme jarra en la mesa—Jean probablemente nos obligaría a matar a los Naga, elfos, hadas por mero gusto—comentó sonriente, poniendo un vaso al frente de Yuuri que seguía con la cara roja.

— ¿Por qué hacer algo así? —preguntó Viktor algo impresionado por aquella declaración, Jean tenía más el patrón de un tirano que otra cosa.

—Somos la especie más fuerte, los demás nos tienen respeto—comenzó a explicar Yuri tomando un poco del jugo del vaso, muy pocas veces se podía hacer esto, una buena parte de las frutas de la zona eran venenosas. —Sin embargo cada uno es capaz de asesinarnos de la manera en que pueda, Jean cree firmemente que en algún momento nos van a exterminar o algo así.

—Es algo sin sentido, más aún ahora, cada uno puede ocupar su propio espacio. Los Naga se mantienen lejos y felices cuando no intentamos matarlos, los elfos y las hadas son pacíficos por naturaleza… Todos podemos coexistir siempre y cuando nos respetemos unos a los otros. Incluso con los unicornios nos llevamos bien—Yuuri tomó un trago del vaso.

— Pero estamos devorando uno—miró algo confuso a Yuuri, no tenía sentido que una especie estuviera en paz con otra que el devora día tras día, era algo que seguía sin comprender de aquel encuentro tan tranquilo.

—Son los primeros meses del año, hasta Junio podemos cazarlos, en Julio comienzan las heladas y ciertas especies agoniza, sobretodo ellos. Para evitar su desaparición no les cazamos en esos meses, les da tiempo de reproducirse, conseguir comida, etc. —explicó Otabek, sacándose un pequeño hueso de entre los dientes—En cambio, los Minotauros, Hipocampos y grifos abundan, son más de clima frío.

—Ya veo… es permitir la renovación—dijo un tanto pensativo, recordando esa vieja clase de secundaria en la cual explicaban porque la tierra estaba en tan mal estado—Aunque ustedes corren riesgo también ¿No es así?

—La gran mayoría de nosotros podemos soportar el clima frío, nuestra piel se adapta bastante bien—afirmó Yuri con una sonrisa orgullosa—Son muy pocos los que intentan comer dragones… Entre ellos los Kraken.

— ¿Esos existen también? —su rostro azul delató el miedo, le parecía tan desagradable la idea de un calamar gigantesco, si no soportaba el pequeño pulpo del acuario…

—Por supuesto que sí, casi todo lo que los humanos creen fantasía es real, puedes pensar en cualquier-

Dejo de hablar cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la mesa, al ver en dirección al golpe notaron a Yuuri aparentemente dormido sobre la larga tabla. Viktor le dio toquecitos en el rostro, pero el dragón de cristal no reaccionó, Yuri se acercó, removiéndolo.

— ¿Yuuri? No puedes dormirte en plena mesa, idiota—regañaba removiéndolo con fuerza.

—Parece más inconsciente que dormido—dijo Pichit levantándose también.

—Qué extraño…—murmuró Mila. Otabek tomó el vaso de Yuuri que yacía tirado en el suelo, ya no había líquido en él, lo olisqueo un poco, resoplando después de hacer esto.

—Apesta a Pasiflora—indico y Yuri parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, tomando como podía al pelinegro y apretándole el estómago.

—DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ YUURI—grito moviéndolo pero nada que despertaba.

— ¿Qué tiene esa planta? —preguntó agarrando a Yuuri como podía, pesaba un poco por las alas y la cola seguramente, aun con todo el escándalo y ajetreo nada que despertaba.

—Yuuri es un Dragón de Cristal, de la región asiática de tu mundo, la mayoría de las plantas medicinales que hay fuera de su región son casi venenosas para él y viceversa, cualquiera de nosotros podría morir de comer una sola flor de Sakura por más inofensiva que sea—explicó Pichit, poniendo un par de dedos en el cuello de Yuuri para medirle el pulso—Por suerte la Pasiflora solo le causa sueño… esperemos que si sea esa.

— ¿Cómo llegó ahí en primer lugar? —interrogó Yuri tomando otro vaso, olisqueándolo—Este también apesta a Pasiflora.

—T-te juro que yo no lo hice—aseguró Emil alzando las manos—No sería capaz de hacer eso…

—No dudamos de ti Emil—le calmo Sala—Tampoco tiene sentido querer dormirlo… ¿Qué ganas con eso?

—Además de lo débil que se sentirá al despertar más nada… Esto es malo, no sabemos si alguna otra manada decide pasar por aquí y Yuuri sigue dormido. —Bufo Yuri bastante molesto—Debería pasar el efecto en unos días...

— ¿Con solo un vaso? Es un poco exagerado ¿No te parece? Tal vez solo dure un par de horas—supuso Viktor tomando a Yuuri de mejor manera. La respiración suave y acompasada del pelinegro le calmaba un poco.

—Nunca había pasado antes, no tenemos una idea de cuánto podría afectarle. —Yuri parecía estar regañando a Viktor por el tono de voz que estaba usando.

—Por ahora llevémoslo a su cueva, estar aquí quizás altere mucho a los demás—sugirió Otabek, Yuri resoplo cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

La tarde había transcurrido, Yuuri no mostró indicios de despertarse en ningún momento, de hecho parecía estar en un sueño aún más profundo. Yuri y Otabek se habían ido hace un rato a su propia cueva, prometiendo estar pendientes a cualquier eventualidad que pudiese pasar pues no estaban muy lejos, por su parte se quedó al lado del durmiente en todo momento, tan solo acostado a su lado viendo el techo, su rostro de vez en cuando, acariciarle aquella cara perfecta y digna de la majestuosa criatura que era.

Suspiro profundamente, sentándose y sacando de su ropa el diario de su _Yo_ pasado, temía leerlo, para que se iba a engañar, le daba muchísimo miedo recordarlo todo al hacerlo, más aún descubrir lo que había pasado antes de llegar a este mundo paradisíaco por la ausencia de la humanidad.

Tomando el valor que no tenía comenzó a leer, con calma, captando cada emoción en aquellas simples y pequeñas letras, escritas hace miles de años por el mismo. Sin que lo notara y por estar leyendo Yuuri comenzó a despertar, bostezando y levantándose un poco, mirando al peli plata a su lado, se sentó completamente, aun adormilado.

— ¿Por qué… estás llorando? —Viktor volteo a mirarlo, tocándose el rostro y notando el montón de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, tan ensimismado había estado en leer que no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba.

—No lo sé—respondió intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, solo seguían cayendo, como si no fuera él de forma consciente el que llorara. Yuuri se apoyó de su hombro, aun adormilado. — ¿Yuuri?

—Tu alma está sufriendo… ¿Qué haces? —posiblemente se volvería a dormir, a juzgar por su incapacidad de tener los ojos abiertos.

—Leo el diario

—Ah… tiene sentido… Sufriste mucho.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó dejando el diario abierto sobre sus piernas, la curiosidad de lo que le habían hecho para dejarlo mudo le estaba llenando de dudas la cabeza.

—Por dentro no somos indestructibles… Me hicieron beber algo muy extraño, mis cuerdas vocales se dañaron. No les gustaba que gritara tanto y pensaron que era buena idea hacerlo.

—Claro… Malditos…—murmuró para sí mismo haciéndose la horrorosa imagen mental de ese suceso. Yuuri apoyaba cada vez más su peso en el cuerpo de Viktor.

—Tú me entendías aun sin voz, era lo que me importaba… Fui muy feliz por eso—gorgoteo y se volvió a dormir, con la respiración lenta y acompasada de nuevo. Viktor jalo un poco la tela de la ropa, queriendo ver si de hecho seguía teniendo aquella marca.

En contrario a lo que se esperó, si estaba ahí, en un suave color celeste que se volvía blanco hacia el centro de la figura, mucho más detallada de lo que se había esperado. Por inercia se tocó la nuca, llevaba 27 años de su vida viéndose desnudo y jamás se había notado ninguna marca aun si fuera parecida por ninguna parte del cuerpo, ni en la nuca donde debería estar.

Suspiro desilusionado, quizás con haber sido destinados hace tantos años no bastaba para seguir juntos.

* * *

— ¿hay alguien aquí? —entró tímidamente en la casa, eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, Yuuri seguía dormido, no tenía intenciones de ir a despertar a Otabek o Yuri y necesitaba ropa pues le daba mucha pena usar aquel traje en tonos rosas solo para andar por ahí, más aún que debía lavarlo pues ya estaba muy sudado.

—Siempre hay alguien aquí, no tienes por qué dudar de eso—casi causándole un paro cardiaco apareció alguien tras él, una dragona con cuerno iguales a las que había visto anteriormente, cabello algo largo y castaño, con puntas rubias, delgada y ojos marrones— ¿necesitas más ropa?

—Pues… Si—respondió algo dudoso. La chica en cuestión comenzó a tocarle la espalda y los brazos, al parecer estaba midiendolo— ¿Nunca está la misma persona?

—Algunas veces está Beth, otras Karina, Chantal, cuando ninguna puede vengo yo, me llamo Victoria—se presentó apartándose y mirándole las piernas—Realmente tienes las piernas largas—le miro la cara—Y la frente enorme ¿No quieres algún sombrero?

—N-no gracias—una vena se hinchó en su frente, sabía que era grande pero tampoco tenían que recalcárselo tantas veces. Victoria dejó caer un montón de cristales, muchos más en comparación a la primera vez que fue a esa casa— ¿Por qué usan cristales?

—El reflejo de la luz es muy similar al de las escamas, Yuuri nos da muchos para poder hacer ropa para todos—explicó, la luz reflecto directamente contra aquellos cristales y se veía la imagen de conjuntos de ropa—Aunque bien… Parte de la magia no se puede explicar, simplemente la hacemos.

—Eso lo supuse al ver que crean tela y no solo una imagen—comento viendo los distintos diseños que pasaban en frente suyo.

—Eso me recuerda la magia que hacía Yuuri… Nadie comprendía como hacía para destacar tanto siendo un Omega de baja casta cuando era más joven—contó, esperando que el peli plata se decidiera—Él y Yuri eran lo más fascinante del lugar, sufrimos mucho haciendo sus trajes para cada momento en el día del renacimiento.

— ¿Por qué no hablaste en ruso?

—No soy una enciclopedia viviente así que pregúntale a Yuuri—bufo— ¿ninguno te gusta?

—Son un poco… formales, antiguamente hablando.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que puede favorecerte ahora, se acerca el invierno—Viktor se aguantó la risa, eso le recordaba a una serie de televisión, finalmente señalo un traje— No esperaba ese, pero si lo quieres…

Espero un poco en lo que la imagen se volvía tela –pues en su cerebro no había otra explicación-, viendo la casa desde donde estaba parado, no era muy grande, con luz por todos lados como le correspondía a quienes la habitaban. Al tener su ropa se despidió de la dragona y salió de la casa, tomando rumbo hacia la cueva donde Yuuri debía seguir durmiendo o como mínimo esperando que volviera –si es que no entraba en crisis por verle fuera-.

No se encontraba en la cueva, ni en la casa, tampoco en la cascada bañándose, esto le dio una especie de vacío en el estómago. Se puso la nueva ropa rápidamente, tomando rumbo al primer lugar que se le ocurría que podría estar, siendo este el lago congelado. Apenas llegó se escondió tras el árbol que había cerca del lago, Yuuri estaba en el centro del hielo.

Su ropa cambio, no era la misma que la otra vez, esta vez negra, con una buena parte en una malla ligeramente transparente, con pequeños cristales plateados y una corta semi falda en la cintura. Debía admitir que le quedaba perfectamente ese traje.

Yuuri comenzó a patinar, de la manera más jodidamente sensual que había visto jamás en su vida, parecía estar queriendo seducir a alguien, de hecho, quería creer que lo estaba haciendo para seducirlo a él aun sin saber que estaba ahí viéndolo. La forma de mover las manos cerca de su cuerpo, acentuando aquella figura esbelta que poseía, los movimientos tan elegantes y agraciados, desearía que su celular tuviese batería para grabarlo, más allá de hacerlo en su cerebro y retinas.

Un ladrido el saco de su ensueño, bajando la mirada y encontró a Makkachin moviendo la cola, como pidiéndole que jugara con él, al alzar la vista de nuevo descubrió a Yuuri mirándolo, con la cara sumamente roja, quizás de vergüenza por haberse visto descubierto.

—Muchas gracias—bufo viendo acusatoriamente al animal, Makkachin solo le lamió la mano en una especie de disculpa, de todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, justo ahora viniera a buscarlo, se la pasaba jugando con las crías más pequeñas.

— ¿Des-desde cuando estás ahí viendo? —preguntó avergonzado, llegando hasta el peli plata que sopló un pequeño mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro.

—Desde que comenzaste—de ser posible, Yuuri se puso más rojo y como si se hubiese ahogado comenzó a toser, de su boca cayeron pequeños cristales—Lo de hacer cristal cuando te avergüenzas es tan… adorable—se tapó la boca para que no se notara mucho la risa, Yuuri hizo un adorable puchero.

—cállate—dijo con los mofletes inflados.

* * *

—Fue un descuido nada más, no soy un bebe—Yuri estaba pegado como lapa, desde el desayuno, y lo que resto del día, hasta ahora en la cena, aun se preguntaba cómo es que no pudo sentir el olor a Pasiflora, siendo ya un olor conocido y bastante evitado por el mismo.

—Algo extraño está pasando y sobre mi cadáver te vuelven a envenenar—aseguraba el rubio con expresión molesta—Aparte, no fuiste a verme cuando despertaste, estuve sin dormir toda la puta noche.

—Lo confirmó—Otabek estaba a punto de caerse del sueño, si soportar a tu Omega haciendo rabietas, sin posibilidad de dormir o hacer otra cosa no era amor… No sabía que era. Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza, algunas veces eran bastante cómicos estos tres.

—Aunque no hay pasiflora a los alrededores, quién fuera que lo hizo debió alejarse bastante—comentó Pichit, muchas veces durante las cacerías había visto esa planta, pero aquello era a unos 20 o 30 kilómetros de distancia.

—Quisiera no pensar lo peor y comer tranquilo, gracias—la sonrisa sarcástica de Yuuri sacó algunas risas.

Comieron entre charlas tranquilas, aunque como siempre Yuuri permanecía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, tan solo escuchando a cada uno, incluso los que no estaban en la misma mesa. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose tembloroso de repente.

— ¿Yuuri? —el rubio le miró preocupado.

—No es… nada…—jadeo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se levantó de su asiento—Me voy a dormir… estoy… cansado…—comenzó a caminar alejándose, Viktor estornudo, respirando fuerte o algo así.

—Huele… muy bien o algo así—puro una mano en su rostro para taparse la nariz, Yuri olisquear con un poco más de fuerza, espantándose.

—Está en celo.

— ¿No se supone que falta como un mes para eso? —preguntó Otabek atragantado.

—Sí, pero…—casi como una ola, el olor inundo el lugar—Mierda…—se tapó la nariz, realmente el celo de Yuuri era la cosa más fuerte del mundo. Se levantó de su lugar—Voy a ver- ¿¡Otabek!? —le miró espantado, el pelinegro se le estaba montando encima, mordiéndole el cuello—Es-espera…

—Todos aquí se están volviendo locos—se levantó de la mesa, notando como todos inquietos se aproximaban a su parejas o por el cambio parecían buscar la fuente de aquel olor tan dulce y seductor.

El alboroto que se estaba formando a medida que el aroma se hacía más fuerte no tenía comparación, era la primera vez que notaba a todo el mundo tan errático, apenas vio de reojo alguno que otro que ya conocía, como Mila siendo casi literalmente sometida por Sala –la cual ni idea de que era Alfa-, Sebastián junto a otro dragón que no conocía… y debajo de este. Estando cerca de la cueva vio una escena que removía cada parte de su interior, enfureciendo su alma hasta un punto inimaginable.

—Solo sigue el instinto Yuuri, sabes que me quieres como Alfa—dando largas zancadas se aproximó al lugar. Jean parecía estar engatusando al Omega de mirada desenfocada, cuerpo tembloroso y sentido común de vacaciones. El Alfa lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, usando sus feromonas para someterlo como tanto quería, verlo tan vulnerable le subía el ego descomunalmente.

— ¡aléjate de él! —de un jalón el Omega fue apartado de sus brazos, miró rencorosamente al humano, el cual agarraba de una manera tan posesiva que si no fuera humano, le pensaría un alfa.

— ¿Eres idiota? Está en celo—se mofo, haciendo más presión, Yuuri gimió dejándose caer de rodillas, jadeando y moviendo la cola inquieto de un lado a otro—Necesita un alfa que lo domine, uno que sea el perfecto candidato para la casta que tiene y como el único Alfa de casta alta en esta manada soy yo…—Yuuri soltaba pequeños quejidos adoloridos, con su ropa desapareciendo por estar empezando a tomar su forma de dragón, muy lentamente.

—Me vale una reverenda mierda todo lo que tenga que ver con las castas, aléjate de él—su tono amenazante junto a una extraña presión en su cuerpo hizo retroceder mínimamente al alfa—Lárgate, tú sabes perfectamente que no quiere estar contigo tenga o no el celo.

— ¿Y a ti sí? Como piensas complacerlo—quería carcajearse tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitiera—Eres _Humano._

—Y tú un imbécil con aire de grandeza, que al parecer no sabe ver cuando no le quieren, lárgate de aquí de una mal parida vez o—un fuerte jalón le hizo callarse

—Viktor~

—Se supone que va a buscar al mejor pretendiente, debería estar llamándome a mí—gruño entre dientes, a decir verdad su orgullo estaba bastante magullado por este detalle. Viktor ahora sobre Yuuri intentaba respirar, pues el dragón había enroscado toda su cola en su abdomen y lo apretaba como si quisiera matarlo.

—Mi alfa~—ronroneo Yuuri con los brazos alrededor del cuello del peli plata. Jean chasqueo la lengua y salió completamente frustrado de la cueva. —Viktor~—gemía a viva voz con los ojos desorbitados.

—Es-espera un poco—gruñó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por un momento, queriendo aclarar un poco su cabeza y no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de encajarle los dientes en el cuello mientras los penetra hasta dejarle sin cadera a plena vista de cualquiera que pase.

Como pudo, rodeando la cintura de Yuuri con sus brazos le alzó del suelo, tosiendo un poco por el apretón tan bestial en su abdomen, estaba a punto de pensar que Yuuri lo hacía para que no huyera o algo así. A duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta la casa, era difícil caminar con lo que ahora parecía un joven adulto restregándose contra ti, aparte de que sintió un líquido cuando tuvo que poner los brazos debajo de los glúteos, no sabía si eso era normal. Lo dejo caer en la cama pero Yuuri lo jalo de nuevo, agarrándole la cara para besándolo de forma feroz y necesitada.

Dejando fluir el deseo y lujuria que provocaban las feromonas de Yuuri, siguió el beso, acariciando la piel ahora blanca con sus excepciones. El dragón con sus garras rasgo sin ninguna clase de dificultad la tela que le impedía sentir plenamente a su alfa, pegándolo más a su cuerpo con su cola, queriendo tanto contacto como fuera posible, ese que no habían tendió en ningún momento.

Viktor resintió un poco este ataque de Yuuri, considerando que el rasguño pero no le hizo mucho caso, más pendiente de seguir en lo suyo al separarse de los labios de Yuuri, entre sus piernas y mordiendo el cuello el cuello expuesto, bajando por la clavícula y repartiendo pequeños besos en la marca en forma de copo de nieve, Yuuri gimió a viva voz por esto, como si le causara alguna clase de placer esta simple acción.

Habiendo perdido por completo todo raciocinio que pudo haber tenido tomó las piernas firmes del Omega, alzándolas y separándolas para estar mucho más pegado de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Gahh! —gimió al sentir como el miembro erecto del humano se restregaba por su entrada más que lubricada y húmeda, su vista nublada y deseosa dejaba ver perfectamente lo que quería, Viktor tampoco estaba para juguetear, las feromonas de Yuuri en el ambiente no le permitían hablar o decir algo coherente que no fuesen gruñidos y jadeos de excitación.

Con algo de dificultad se bajó lo que restaba de pantalón –pues el Omega tan solo se había deshecho de la parte superior de su vestimenta. Al quedar con su orgullosa erección libre, sin tomarse más tiempo en ninguna clase de preparación –que no hace falta ya que estamos-. De un solo empujón que dejó a Yuuri con la boca abierta y sin aliento, se introdujo por completo en él, no había costado nada, aquello estaba terriblemente mojado y lubricado, ahora apretando al intruso.

— ¡Aah! —se abrazó por completo al cuello del peli plata, rasguñando los hombros mientras este hacia lo mismo, pero con mordidas, deleitándose con el olor que desprendía cara poro de la perfecta piel blanca y que seguía pareciéndole normal de un asiático. — ¡Gaah!

—Mi…—Yuuri se le quedo viendo con ojos desorbitados, separándose un poco de él para mirarle, aun así, moviendo la cadera para sentir la penetración tan profundo como fuera posible. —Omega…—la voz siendo tan ronca y grave hacía que pareciera de otra persona, Yuuri sonrió agarrándole el rostro para besarlo con pasión, más allá de la excitación y necesidad de sexo o de tenerle dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus almas se juntas, en esa danza infernal y pecaminosa que llevaban ansiando para volver a estar unidas como hace miles de años, fusionándose como lo que antes habían sido, disfrutando de ello como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. La sensación de estar completo los tenía muchísimo más ensimismados en su acto que se extendía, a pesar de que Viktor quería correrse aguantaba tanto como su cuerpo el permitía, quería seguir haciendo suyo al omega, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lleno de rabia por no tener la capacidad de dejarle su aroma impregnado por ser humano…

 _Maldecía ser humano_

Sin embargo, debido al adorable y lánguido gemido de Yuuri al momento de liberar toda su semilla entre ambos cuerpos, la entrada de este se apretó alrededor de su miembro, forzándolo a terminar dentro de él, de la manera más abundante que había tenido en toda su jodida vida. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Yuuri, que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el cansancio y la falta de aliento, aun oliendo tan delicioso como hace un rato –no tenía la más mínima idea de que hora era-

—No…—alzó la cabeza, jadeando y viendo a Yuuri, por primera vez con el cabello hacia adelante, ahora lucía como la persona más adorable que haya visto, vaya cambio hacia un simple peinado—No hay… nudo…—dijo sin aliento y sumamente confuso. Viktor seguía dentro suyo, duro, pero no sentía nada más como la pelota que debería estar sintiendo.

— ¿Nudo? —preguntó algo confundido, levantándose—No tengo idea de que sea, pero de momento no me interesa—admitió tomándolo por la espalda y sentándolo sobre su miembro.

— ¡UNGG! —se aferró a Viktor, cerrando los ojos y ''acobijando'' al peli plata con sus alas, por simple acto de reflejo—Vik-Viktor…

—No pienso dejarte tranquilo hasta que dejes de oler tan bien, seducirme de esta manera—bufaba dando fuertes embestidas con el Omega, que de la misma manera se dejaba caer con gusto sobre la virilidad aun dura y grande. Los gorgoteos y ronroneos de Yuuri no hacían más que excitarlo el doble de lo que ya estaba—Y seducir a los demás…—gruño rasguñando la suave cintura del Omega, Yuuri le tomó al cara.

—T-e estaba esperando—sonrió entre gemidos agudos y bochornosos, Viktor tomó su boca con ferocidad, al menos eso tranquilizaba un poco esa llama de envidia que tenía por dentro, aunque bien, lo que le importaba en ese momento era seguir haciendo lo que hacía, lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

—Pudo… ¿Aguantarse? —preguntó incrédula viendo a Jean tomar un pequeño bolso.

—No sé qué coño tiene ese humano como para atraerlo de esa manera en pleno celo, como sea, ya no es importante—se acercó a la alfa y tomo su rostro—Recuerda, debes buscar un lugar seguro en el cual esconderte, volveré antes de que pase, pero debes tenerlo ya memorizado

— ¿Tú vas a estar bien? —preguntó preocupada dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto que lo estaré, créeme, cambiaremos todo para mejor cuando Yuuri y el humano ya no estén—la soltó y le sonrió con cariño—Nos vemos después, recuerda lo que te dije—le indico suavemente y salió de la cueva hecha con magma solidificado, mucho más oscura que otras hechas con otro material, pero siendo Jean un dragón de fuego era obvio el resultado. Isabella se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando con cierto pesar, rogando por que el plan de Jean funcionase.

* * *

—Pareces medio muerto—volteo de forma perezosa a ver a Otabek, el cual se sentó a su lado. Estaban los dos sentados frente al lago congelado, Yuri patinaba sobre la superficie lisa y Yuuri estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes y demás.

Estos deberes eran más que todo ir a hablar con los Naga, pues un cadáver había sido encontrado muy cercano a donde habitaba la manada, a menos que se quisieran que se armara un pleito tenía que investigar un poco el asunto, a final de cuentas también sentía preocupación por que alguno de los dragones se haya envenenado al matarlo.

—El celo… es destructivo—lamentó en tono cansado, cuatro días, cuatro mal paridos días donde solo durmió como 30 minutos a lo mucho, Yuuri más que un dragón parecía un demonio adicto al sexo que le pretendía dejar seco e incapaz de correrse de nuevo. Otabek estallo en carcajadas, un gesto extraño en él.

—Solo fueron cuatro días, a algunos Omegas les dura una semana completa—Viktor se puso más pálido—Lo que pasa es que no lo agotaste rápido, se supone que al cansarse y sentirse en posibilidad de embarazo ya no suelta feromonas, algunas veces incluso se duermen—explicó y el peli plata solo gimoteo frustrado—Aunque esto se logra más como dragones.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso—bufo arrugando el entrecejo.

—A juzgar por el tiempo, el olor y aspecto que tiene lo disfruto, bastante… No tienes que mortificarte por nada—aseguró palmeándole la espalda—Otro lado bueno, es que tuve una excusa para intentar otra vez tener crías.

— ¿Seguros ustedes dos que pueden con eso?

—Por supuesto que podemos, llevamos casi toda nuestra vida pensándolo, aunque no lo aparente Yuri es muy cuidadoso, no hay nada que quiera más que verlo con un bebe nuestro en sus brazos—su tono soñador y contento hizo que Viktor volviera la vista al rubio, viéndolo por primera vez con una ropa que no fuese negra sino un inmaculado blanco.

Suspiro, ciertamente era un poco extraño verlo siendo _Omega_ , pues siempre lucía como un beta o un alfa por su actitud y rectitud en cuanto a ciertos asuntos. Otabek se fue, diciendo que debía irse de cacería y ya Viktor lamentaba la vida de ese pobre Unicornio que cenarían. Apenas desapareció de su campo de visión Yuri se aproximó, cambiando sus ropas a las que suele usar siempre

—Sígueme—le indicó en tono seco y bastante molesto, más de lo usual. Viktor se levantó y lo siguió sin decir nada.

—Luces bastante confiado.

—Como Alfa no puedo permitirme tener miedo, menos frente a un humano como tú—le lanzó el bolso que llevaba. —Con eso debería bastarte para esto, ya después podrás encontrar más, crecen también en este mundo.

—Estas muy seguro de que hare lo que me pides—se burló el hombre abriendo el bolso y viendo el montón de pasiflora que había dentro, Jean estiró una de sus alas, el lugar no era precisamente amplio y estaba un poco acalambrado.

—Eres humano, la codicia te consume y saber que tendrás un dragón para llenarte más los bolsillos te hace aceptar lo que te ofrezco, no tendría porque no confiar en que harás esto Celestino—su sonrisa pedante y tranquila no desaparecía.

—Me siento descubierto, sin embargo ¿Cómo sabes que seguiré todas tus órdenes? Un solo dragón teniendo más de 40 donde escoger—tanteaba, la mirada del alfa se afilo, oscurecida y en tomando una postura un poco defensiva—Tal vez dos más…

—El dragón de Cristal, ni uno más ni uno menos y si no cumples no olvides que puedo matarte y devorarte como me plazca, no creas que me importas o eres especial, tan solo eres el primer humano con el que me cruce que me seria de ayuda—advirtió con un peligroso mirar, el castaño trago grueso—Ahora, más te vale estar listo para cuando vuelva a venir, sino perderás tu oportunidad—dijo a modo de despedida, pasando a través de un árbol sin ninguna dificultad.

Celestino se acercó al árbol, tocando la superficie e intentando pasar a través de ella al igual que el dragón hace unos segundos. Chasqueo la lengua, con uno bastaría si lo pensaba, esperaba que fuera la maravilla que Jean le aseguro, porque si no hallaría la manera de encarcelarlo a él también.

* * *

—¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí? —preguntó después de un buen rato de seguir al rubio por el bosque, parecía hacerse más denso a cada segundo que pasaba. Yuri no le respondió, solo siguió caminando—Hey, que-

—Llegamos—aviso. Se aproximó y lo que vio le dejó anonadado. Podía decirse que lucía como una enorme vorágine de colores y luz, la típica imagen que se hace un niño ante la idea de un portal—Esta es _Glavnaya Zemlya_

—Inicio de la Tierra… ¿Para qué me trajiste? —preguntó confuso y el rubio le miro por fin.

—Entra y lárgate

— ¿Co-cómo?

—Es la puerta terrestre para entrar o salir de este mundo. Hazme un favor y entra ahí, jamás vuelvas—indicó, dándose la vuelta, pretendiendo irse pero Viktor lo tomo del hombro.

—No pienso irme

—Lo harás—su tono hostil no hizo titubear al ruso.

—Ya he dicho que no pienso irme.

—HAZLO, HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¿¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES!? Ya terminaste de engatusar a Yuuri, él no tendrá la fuerza de devolverte a tu mundo, donde debes estar y donde no debiste salir en ningún puto momento. Sé que querías volver a tu mundo, Yuuri me lo dijo, así que toma mi generosa oferta y desaparece de su vida antes de que lo hagas más doloroso para él—con un resoplido después de aquella descarga desapareció entre algunos árboles.

Viktor miro el portal frente a él, era precioso, más que aire parecía un espejo de agua, la curiosidad de tocarlo era fuerte, incluso las ganas de pasarlo también pero ¿Irse? ¿Sin posibilidad de volver? Había casi rogado por este momento, aunque ahora...

 _Viktor._

La imagen de Yuuri sonriéndole amorosamente saltaba a su mente, patinando, llorando, comiendo, en su celo… No quería abandonar nada de eso, se negaba a hacerlo.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí~ El humano encontró su boleto de salida—trago fuerte al ver a Jean cruzado de brazos y apoyado de un tronco, tenía un terrible presentimiento.

* * *

 **Ahora, el mal desmadre si va a comenzar xD El celo de Yuuri casi mata a Viktor pero iba a morir feliz :'3**

 **Quizás** **no quedo muy claro el tema de porque Viktor lloraba leyendo el diario, fue una especie d simbolismo a que si alma si recuerda lo ocurrido y leerlo le causa dolor aun cuando la parte más consiente de Viktor no puede sentirlo del todo.**

 **Espero que le shaya gustado y leer sus comentarios sobre alguna cosa que les haya gustado del cap XD**

 **bye -3-**

 **P.D: Alguie a visto dodne coño esta Deih ;-; extraño a esa mujeh.  
P.D 2: Si veo un subidón de coentarios y power subire el cap que sigue antes, quizas el Miercoles :3  
P.D 3: Subi un par de One shots Viktuuri, en caso de que alguna quiera leer mas de mi :v son una tonteria pero bue~ Se llaman "Katsuki Obssesion" y "Nikiforov Obssesion"**


	8. Zakovannyy v kandaly

**Me tengo que ir ya asiq ue no me puedo poner tan sentimental como siempre :'v sorry**

 **Gracias a las que comentaron :3 me alegran la vida y espero volver a laeerlas despues de este cancercito de capitulo :v**

 **espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Zakovannyy v kandaly**

—No me puedo creer que llegaras hasta aquí, es una verdadera sorpresa—decía con voz sorprendida y su sonrisa pedante, Viktor no le respondió—Oh vamos, no me digas que ahora Yuuri te comió la lengua o algo así.

—Me trajeron hasta acá, no sabía que existía… esto, sea lo que sea—se hizo el desentendido, Jean amplió su sonrisa.

—Este mundo tiene su manera de protegernos, no permite a los humanos entrar—comenzó a explicar dando pequeños pasos alrededor del pequeño claro. —Por eso sea la entrada por aire, tierra o agua jamás lograrán entrar a menos que—se detuvo una vez estuviese delante del peli plata —pase por debajo del radar gracias a otra criatura que sí sea de este mundo ¿Te suena?

—…

—Literalmente el mundo puede echarte si le da la gana, esta entrada a veces cambia de lugar a donde le place—siguió hablando, como si estuviera explicando algo sencillo a un niño—Aunque bien, por desgracia no te saco de este lugar.

—No quiero ni me iré si eso es lo que quieres insinuar con toda esta plática que perfectamente pudo darme Yuuri, en su boca sonaría menos pretencioso—aseguro con seriedad, dejando de lado el miedo que le daba que Jean le pudiese empujar y echarle del mundo sin ninguna medio para volver después, también que este pudiese matarlo de cualquier forma.

— Que estés aquí dice lo contrario, de no ser así ¿Qué haces parado frente a esa entrada? Supongo que el polvo con Yuuri cumplió tus expectativas de una noche.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones—rechisto, siendo interrumpido al momento de dar un solo paso.

—Tranquilo, quieras o no, volverás a tu mundo… me parece que alguien se aproxima—tal como dijo, Yuuri apareció viéndolo con ¿Decepción? ¿Desilusión? — ¡Yuuri! Quién diría que aparecerías por aquí.

—Oye espera…

—calla Jean, vuelve a la manada, más tarde hablaremos. —ordenó con el ceño fruncido, viendo de mala manera al dragón de fuego que hizo un gesto de desinterés, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? No quieres que vea como tú "Alfa" pensaba huir de ti tan lejos como le es posible, pobrecito…

— ¡he dicho que te calles y vuelvas a la manada!

—Yuuri esto no es lo que crees que pasa-

—Admítelo Yuuri, escogiste terriblemente mal—se acercó al Omega, poniendo su brazo por sobre el hombro de este—Decidiste darle la oportunidad a un humano que no lo aprecia en lo más mínimo

—Lo estas mal interpretando, yo no pensaba—intentó excusarse, más bien decir la verdad del asunto.

—También le entregaste lo que un Alfa de verdad debía tener ¿Qué harás ahora que le diste tu primera vez a quién no te dará crías o tan siquiera estará contigo? Ningún alfa te aceptara de esta manera… Eres un desecho—su tono venenoso y cizañero afecto al Omega, que tan solo quería una explicación de Viktor, pero la incredulidad y la sorpresa no le permitían insistir en la pelea verbal contra Jean. —Siempre hay otra opción, sabes que yo—antes de acariciar de mala manera el cuello del pelinegro…

— ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! —jadeando y sudando por haber dado la carrera de su vida llegó Yuri, por un lado, casi contrario al camino que él había mostrado a Viktor para llegar. El peli plata lo miro casi desesperado

—Tienes que decirle la verdad—quisquillo apresurado, teniendo el miedo de que Yuuri no creería del todo sus palabras, menos si acusaba al rubio que era alguien tan importante para él.

—Fuera de aquí Yuri, esto no te incumbe—bufo Jean con notoria molestia, después de todo parte de su plan se echaría a perder si el rubio abría la boca. Él sabía que Yuri había llevado a Viktor hasta ahí, de hecho, por eso se enteró de que estaban ahí, el dragón de hielo tenía aún un muy fuerte olor, uno que no debería tener y hasta ahora se percataba de él.

—El no encontró esto…—se enderezo aun respirando acelerado—Yo… yo fui quién lo trajo—bajo la mirada, sin poder enfrentarse a la mirada de incredulidad y dolor que Yuuri le estaba dedicando. —Pensé que… era buena idea que se fuera.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —interrogó en tono suplicante, sin comprenderlo—Él no me hará daño…

— ¡LO SE Y ME JODE! —chillo fuerte, exasperado y viéndolo con ojos llorosos—No te hará daño, pero… ¿Cómo vas a vivir cuando él muera? No durará tanto como tú o yo, no puedes tener crías con él por más que intentes aparearte con el de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Como que no? —fue turno de Viktor interrogar, pensó que, aunque saldría posiblemente humano, era muy posible lograr un embarazo, no eran tan diferentes ambas especies si lo pensabas mucho.

—Eso no me importa—miro a otro lado, intentando fingir que la idea de no poder tener crías en esta vida no le doliera.

—No intentes mentirme, sé que quieres, pero… No se puede, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para fecundarlo—dijo esta vez hablando hacia Viktor—hay una posibilidad de 1 sobre 500, es imposible y ya está—miro a Yuuri con cierta desesperación—Por favor entiéndeme, quiero que seas feliz.

El pelinegro se alejó de Jean, casi ignorando lo que Yuri acaba de decir, tomando la muñeca de Viktor y jalándole consigo, alejándose de ese lugar.

—Yuuri…

—Cállate, solo… cállate—pidió de la manera más suave que pudo. Yuri los vio irse, bajando la mirada y comenzando a llorar.

—No te preocupes por esto, pronto se irá—aseguro Jean palmeándole la cabeza, aunque estuviese llorando no quiso decir que permitiera del todo el toque, pues se alejó del dragón de fuego—Es una corazonada—frunciendo el ceño se fue por donde vino y Jean amplió su sonrisa, aún más de ser posible. —Parece que de todas formas funciono.

No creyó que fuera a salir tan bien, herir a Yuuri era muchísimo más fácil de lo que imagino, romperlo a través de lo que más quería era la mejor forma de ganar por sobre él, destruir su frágil y débil mente al jugar con sus emociones tan volátiles, ahora solo faltaba borrarlo de su vista. Atravesó el portal, apareciendo en el mismo claro en el que había estado hablando con Celestino, no tenía muy en claro cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero…

—Viniste un poco más pronto de lo que espere—Celestino llegó con su postura de siempre, el traje de empresario y su cabello recogido como de costumbre

— ¿Estás listo entonces?

—La duda ofende

* * *

—No creo que debas estar molesto con Yuri, él solo estaba pensando en ti—le molestaba un poco pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista que Yuri planteó, tenía cierta razón.

—No estoy molesto, solo…—no le daba la cara, solo seguía dándole la espalda y con las alas ligeramente hacia adelante, cubriéndole parte de su rostro y cuerpo—…Jamás pensé que él me haría algo como esto…

—Yuuri

—Se supone que él y yo… yo—Viktor no tenía una idea del todo clara como era la relación de ambos Omegas, que tan profundo era el sentimiento de cariño y preocupación que tenían entre sí, a juzgar por esto, a Yuuri le lastimaba inmensamente el acto de ligera traición que el rubio había hecho. —Tu no ibas a abandonarme ¿Verdad? —preguntó en tono pañoso, Viktor suspiro y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

—No lo haré, ya no quiero alejarme de ti… aun si no funciona del todo—dio un suave beso en la coronilla de Yuuri, quién se aferró a él, resultaba tan extraño como ahora Yuuri demostraba esa faceta tan insegura, tan diferente a la que veía todo el mundo pues… Él era su _Alfa,_ la debilidad debía ser algo impensable.

* * *

—No me lo va a perdonar, yo solo no quiero que sufra… Pero ahora debe odiarme—sollozaba Yuri, Otabek acariciaba su espalda suavemente dejándolo desahogarse.

—Es imposible que te odie, pensabas en él, seguramente lo entenderá—intentó calmarlo, aunque sabía que era un poco inútil, un Omega era tan débil frente a las emociones negativas que posiblemente no mejoraría hasta que la causa de estas emociones desapareciese. —No puedes estar con este tipo de emociones, lo sabes…

—Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —sollozo mirándolo a los ojos, con un miedo terrible al odio del dragón de Cristal, desde esta vida hasta en la pasada habían sido simplemente complementarios el uno para el otro, era como pedirle aceptar odio de quién estuvo ahí como su hermano o incluso su madre por tanto que lo cuido.

—Esperar a que esté calmado, Viktor debe estar con él, estoy seguro de que nada malo pasara—beso la frente de su Omega con cariño. Le dolía verlo tan triste, sin esa típica rebeldía discordante a su casta, era una de las cosas que más amaba de él, después de todo era lo que más lo caracterizaba. Yuri pegó su rostro al pecho de su alfa, queriendo creer en sus palabras

* * *

—Que alguien me diga que no soy el único que no siente el ambiente incómodo…—murmuró Pichit algo encogido en su lugar.

—No, no eres el único—suspiro Seung, sintiéndose excesivamente molesto por el ambiente que tenían, apenas era de tarde ¿No podían esperarse a que fuera de noche para arruinar el entorno?

— ¿Habrá pasado algo? —preguntó Mila por lo bajo, Yuuri no estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo, tan solo observaba a todos desde una de las rocas altas del comedor, Yuri por otro lado comía excesivamente lento y sin alzar la vista de la carne.

—Escuche que Yuri llevó al humano a _Glavnaya Zemlya_ —comenzó a decir Minami—Y… ustedes saben que pasa con el humano y Yuuri.

— pero ¿cómo lo encontró? Se supone que solo los Elfos saben dónde está—susurró Sala, todos en un pequeño grupito secreteando sin mucho disimulo.

—No es tan difícil, se siente similar a _Paroobraznoye bezdna_ —comentó un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises—Posiblemente lo encontró buscando la misma esencia.

—Pero es absurdo lo mires como lo mires, Yuuri había prohibido hacer cualquier cosa al humano ¿No? —interrogó otro, más alto y musculado, con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, cabello negro y un mechón blanco.

—Quizás es un rumor falso—dijo Minami encogido de hombros—Aunque Chantal siempre se entera de todo, no como lo hacen esas dragonas de Luz.

—De la misma manera que yo estoy en todos lados—el pobre Beta brinco asustado por escuchar la voz de Sebastián atrás suya—Un misterio para ustedes—se rio divertido de su logro.

—Hay un aroma extraño—resaltó Lightning, lo suficientemente alto como para que todas las mesas escucharan.

—Esta vez no es de celo—dijo Otabek levantándose. Yuuri se bajó de la roca.

—Iré a ver qué ocurre, no reconozco que es, todos quédense aquí—más que una sugerencia sono como una orden. Yuri se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo—Dije que se queden aquí—resalto y el rubio solo apretó los labios, siguiéndolo de todas maneras.

Alzaron la vista, espantándose con lo que veían de forma casi inmediata. Los que no se encontraban en el comedor corrían en dirección a este, con una estela de humo gigante se veía a la distancia, como si fuera poco muchos Pegasos e hipogrifos huían de aquel lugar, yendo por completo en contracorriente Yuuri y Yuri tomaron rápido camino en esa dirección, sin detenerse a preguntar que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Viktor a Emil que apenas entraba al comedor, exhausto por su maratón hasta este.

—Llegaron... desde el bosque... Son humanos.

—¿¡Humanos!?—el pánico comenzó a cundir, sin embargo, Otabek parecía angustiado por otra cosa muy aparte de estos. Lo vio irse a toda velocidad, angustiado por lo que pudiese pasar también tomó dicho rumbo.

Lo que encontró al llegar era sencillamente desastroso, no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo o como tan siquiera estaba pasando. Lo que podía considerarse un gran pelotón -calculaba unas 30 personas- de hombres armados, uniformados y que estaban quemando los inicios del bosque que había a uno de los lados de la "aldea". Aun con esto, lo más resaltante era Yuuri, que a pesar de no tomar su forma de dragón escupía cristal, cubriendo a los que no estaban huyendo ya fuera por miedo o por tener alguna dificultad.

—Oigan por favor esperen—se acercó a ellos, que le veían como si acabaran de ver un premio o algo por el estilo, sin tener tiempo para evitarlo lo tomaron en una especie de llave en el cuello.

—Objetivo Viktor Nikiforov localizado—escuchó decir al que estaba cortándole la respiración.

—Que...coño—intentaba soltarse, pero debido al mastodonte que era quien lo sujetaba se dificultaba un poco esta acción.

—¡Aléjense de él! —rugió Yuuri colérico, parte de su piel volviéndose escamosa a la vez que sus ojos refulgían en un brillante carmín. A pesar de la ira que daba esto, lo que terminó de colmar el vaso fue un claro grito de Yuri.

—¡Otabek! —exclamó, un repentino mareo le había tirado al suelo, justo en el momento en el que le apuntaban y al disparar, dicha bala impactó contra el cuerpo del alfa, estando así eran más frágiles por lo cual no era tan extraño verlo escupir sangre por donde atino aquel metal caliente.

Era difícil definir qué aconteció en ese instante, Yuuri cambio de forma más rápido que nunca, comenzado la carnicería más horrible que hubiera visto en toda su vida y que no olvidaría bajo ningún concepto. El dragón de cristal rugió con ira, aplastando sin remordimiento alguno a los soldados que se encontraban cerca de la pareja, en la que dicho alfa intentaba incorporarse para ayudarlo. Viktor no supo más de lo que paso, logrando soltarse por un simple momento y noqueado de un certero golpe en la nuca antes de decir nada. Yuuri notando la balacera que rebotaba contra su piel comenzó a formar una muy gruesa barrera de cristal, cerrando el paso atrás de sí, justo frente a Yuri y Otabek que no tardaron en arrimarse a esta pared de hermoso cristal que impedía que les dañaran.

—Así que este es el dragón de Cristal, realmente mereces todo el esfuerzo y atención—miró al humano que hablo, la ira que destilaba su ser era más que evidente, fijo su vista hacia atrás de Yuuri, distinguiendo un dragón de escamas amarillas intentando romper la pared en lugar de volar, algo curioso pero que sinceramente no le interesaba—Y a juzgar por como luce ese asumo que eres el más bello. Me serás útil.

—No si te mato primero—gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, abrió sus fauces con intención de volverlo un simple y frío cristal para luego destruirlo contra el suelo, sin embargo, algo entró su hocico al hacer esto, casi directo a su garganta—Cogh...

Comenzó a toser, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, la visión se le estaba haciendo borrosa y oscurecida, por su nariz salía un poco de humo, siguió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando ver un punto fijo en lugar de tambalearse

—YUURI—gritó el dragón de hielo con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes en su vida caía al suelo, intentaba volver a levantarse, pero no podia—ALGUIEN TIENE QUE-

Un peso descomunal casi aplasta por completo su cuerpo contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse o abrir el hocico, Otabek tirado contra el cristal como si alguien lo hubiese lanzado en esa dirección. Muchos llegaron para ver como Yuuri caía finalmente al suelo, inconsciente por aquella bomba llena de Pasiflora que habían arrojado directo a su boca. Los humanos sin tardarse en lo absoluto se montaban sobre el dragón de cristal dormido, usando cadenas que curiosamente eran de su justo tamaño.

—Yuuri...—sollozó Yuri sin poner resistencia alguna a quien aún le tenía aprisionado.

—Esto no puede ser...—Mila se tapó la vida, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero como... llegaron aquí —balbuceo Pichit apretando la mano de Seung debido al miedo.

—No.… puede estar pasando—dijo Minami dando un par de pasos atrás.

—Pues fíjense que si está pasando—se mofó Jean, imposibilitando los movimientos de Yuri.

Para los aterrorizados dragones, que veían cómo se llevaban a su querido alfa casi sin esfuerzo, encadenado e inconsciente, no notaron la completa y absoluta satisfacción que Jean demostraba, despidiéndose de Yuuri mentalmente, por su mente o su consciencia no pasaba el más mínimo resquicio de culpa por la jugada tan sucia, tan solo se sentía victorioso, mucho más cuando noto como se llevaban al humano peli plateado como si fuera un saco o un cadáver. Las máquinas que los humanos habían llevado pudieron comenzar a arrastrar el cuerpo de Yuuri sin demora, desapareciendo casi demasiado pronto de su rango de visión entre el camino hecho a base de quemar vegetación a la vez que era cortada.

—Entonces... Ya que nuestro Alfa ha perdido contra los humanos y más nadie aquí está capacitado para esto, tomaré su lugar como Alfa de la manada—al mismo tiempo que Yuri volvió a su forma humanoide. Al estar así Yuri intentó soltarse pero el fuerte agarre no se lo permitía.

—Mal-maldito…—balbuceo, un gemido dolorido salió de sus labios por sentir como el dragón de fuego pisaba fuertemente su espalda.

—Déjalo—gruño Otabek levantándose, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas por el golpe tan duro contra la barrera cristalina, aparte de la pérdida de sangre que estaba teniendo por aquella bala que aún seguía dentro de su caja torácica.

—Ya no está Yuuri aquí, por lo que puedo tomarlo como _mi_ Omega—resalto con una sonrisa pedante.

Otabek se lanzó hacia el con intenciones de golpearlo hasta desfigurarle la maldita cara y la expresión que mantenía. Sin embargo, Jean lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra el suelo repetidamente, dejando un gran cráter en este, el dragón de metal lo miró desafiante, no le importaba el dolor, iba a soportarlo si con ello podía impedir que Jean se acercara a Yuri.

—Ríndete, tendrá mis crías

— ¡ÉL YA ESTA ESPERANDO **_MIS_** CRÍAS! —grito y algunos miraron a Yuri que bajo la mirada. Jean bufo, eso explicaba el olor tan dulce que emanaba del rubio.

—Esperar que las tenga para matarlas, que fastidio. Como sea—bufo molesto, dejando a Otabek maltrecho en el suelo, Yuri llegó hasta el preocupado— ¿Alguien más que tenga algo que decir? —la gran mayoría solo dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, no sabían cómo discutirlo, ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza física como para derrotarlo, después todo no se preparaban para algo así ni mucho menos. —Perfecto, las cosas cambiaran un poco por aquí.

* * *

—Está despertando…

—Trae los tranquilizantes si hacen falta.

—Ummm ¿Qué? —parpadeo repetidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz más cegadora que haya visto en su vida.

— ¿Cómo se siente Sr. Nikiforov? —miro a la enfermera que el hablo, con gesto aburrido y de cero intereses, no le sorprendía en realidad.

—En donde se supone que… estoy—suspiro, se sentía cansado, angustiado y sumamente incómodo.

—Estamos en las instalaciones Cialdini de Rusia. Mire la luz por favor—aun cuando iba a quedarse ciego siguió con el ojo la luz de la pequeña linterna—Lleva dos días inconsciente—informó apagando la linterna.

—en…—abrio los ojos totalmente, sentándose— ¿¡RUSIA!?

—Cálmese.

— ¿¡Que hago aquí!? ¿En dónde está Yuuri? —reaccionó, aparto la sabana, ni siquiera tenía una ropa diferente a la estuvo usando, no sabía que había pasado, sentía a Yuuri cerca, por lo cual era imposible que todo saliera bien.

— ¿El dragón? Puede decirme como sabe que él está aquí—interrogó anotando algo en la tabla que tenía en sus manos. Viktor frunció el entrecejo, levantándose pero derritiéndose como si fuera una simple gelatina, volteo al escuchar un ladrido, Makkachin estaba ahí pero tenía un ojo irritado—Señor Nikiforov, le estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó tomando la carita de su perro, debían de haberlo golpeado, no existía ninguna otra explicación. Apoyándose de la camilla en la que antes estaba echado se levantó, se acercó de forma amenazante a la enfermera—Dígame dónde coño está Yuuri, qué fue lo que hicieron—gruño.

—Se-Señor tengo que insistir en que se-

— ¡DÍGAME! —bramo, por primera vez con ganas de golpear a una mujer.

—Cuánta energía—miro a quién hablo, Celestino estaba cruzado de brazos en la entrada del lugar. Viktor con un andar medianamente torpe se acercó a él, tomándolo por las solapas del caro traje que estaba usando el castaño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —interrogó en un gruñido bastante particular, sin embargo el castaño no borró su expresión confiada y tranquila.

—Ven, yo te muestro—le dio una palmada en la espalda y el ruso le miró casi impresionado ¿Estaba tan calmado? Ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer saber que había pasado. Makkachin se mantenía muy cerca suyo, lo tomó en brazos al notarlo asustado—Soy un hombre de negocios, inversionista en varias empresas que quizás conozcas, incluso en GPF—Viktor tan solo lo seguía un par de pasos por detrás, el lugar parecía aún en construcción o algo por el estilo.

La mayor parte de lo que veía era cristal, posiblemente a prueba de balas conociendo lo paranoica que era la gente como Celestino. Muchos obreros y aparentemente mecánicos estaban de un lado para otro, llevando materiales, soldando piezas de maquinaria, habían camiones llevando vigas, lo que parecían unas enormes cadenas… El panorama no podía tenerle más aturdido, como guinda del pastel, un montón de hombres con grandes armas y aspecto de haber salido de un juego de guerra.

—Sin embargo, todo eso puede fallar un día de estos sin que me dé cuenta por lo que comencé a buscar algo que me diera mucho más dinero del que ya gano—seguía explicando—Y lo encontré. Ábranla—ordenó y el hombre frente al panel asintió, presionando unos cuantos botones y palancas—Te presento la nueva atracción que todos pagaran por ver, científicos por investigar y gobiernos por tener.

El lugar aparte de ser gigante daba un repelús terrible, unas enormes puertas de acero se abrieron, un mecanismo jalaba una enorme y gruesa cadena de brillante material. Como el mal presentimiento que llevaba desde que salió de la enfermería, trago duro, abriendo ligeramente la boca con horror y dolor ante la imagen. Yuuri estaba siendo jalado por esa cadena que mantenía su hocico cerrado, intentaba no dejarse llevar pero parecía estar tan débil. Sus alas juntas de dolorosa manera y sus patas unidas entre sí por más y más cadenas.

— ¿Impresionante verdad?

—Esto es horrible…—Yuuri se le quedó mirando, pidiéndole ayuda de forma terriblemente clara, sentía su alma rogando por auxilio.

—68 metros exactos, 15 mil toneladas, resistente al fuego, capaz de romper hierro sólido, escupir diamante y cambiar de forma, aunque en estos días no lo ha hecho, una maravilla de la naturaleza. —su fascinación era imposible de disimular o no notar, Yuuri jalo con fuerza para soltarse de la atadura en su hocico.

—Tiene que soltarlo. Ahora—Viktor miro al castaño que no parecía salir de su fascinación—Este no es su mundo, no es algo que-

—Que inocente eres ¿Crees que dejaré a esta cosa irse? Parece que no me prestaste mucha atención, todo el mundo pagaría por verlo al demostrar que es real, sea cual sea el motivo estaré dichoso de proveer mi _hermosa_ pertenencia.

—Yo no le pertenezco a los humanos—gruño Yuuri, un grito se escuchó de su parte.

— ¿Te digo algo curioso? Es débil frente a la electricidad, someterlo a base de choques eléctricos ha sido de mucha utilidad, la Pasiflora solo en el aire parece no tener tanto efecto.

—Es un ser vivo, pensante ¿Cómo puede hablar de él como si fuera un objeto? Suéltalo, ahora—insistió—La humanidad no tiene por qué volver a destruir lo que él representa

—Oh… Parece que sabes más de lo que me imagine, me gustaría que me contaras más. —puso una mano en el hombro del peli plata, un brusco traqueteo se escuchó, Yuuri ahora con la cabeza tan cerca como podía de Celestino.

—No lo toques—gruñó, queriendo poder acercarse más y así matarlo aun si era de un golpe. Celestino dio unos cuantos toquecitos al hocico de Yuuri.

—Ahora tengo más razones para mantenerlo aquí, gracias—se burló—métanlo de nuevo.

—No, espera. Yuuri—apenas alcanzó a rozar con una mano el hocico del dragón antes de que este se apartara, casi como si quisiera huir de algo que Viktor no podía ver. Aquel simple y mínimo contacto le dejo ver el miedo tan profundo que estaba sintiendo el Omega, que desapareció por donde entró.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar señor Nikiforov.

* * *

—Pero es que míralo… Es precioso—abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz fina y femenina que habló, alzando un poco la cabeza.

—Yuko aléjate… de él…—hablo lentamente un hombre que estaba detrás de la chica de cabello castaño recogido. Ladeo mínimamente la cabeza— ¡Yuko! —insistió al ver que en lugar de alejarse se acercaba más, tenía especial temor hacia el animal por no tener el grillete en su hocico.

—Es tan lindo—puso una mano en el hocico de Yuuri, quien cerró los ojos chocándose suavemente contra la muchacha— Me deja acariciarlo, lo viste Takeshi—exclamó emocionada.

—No eres mala persona, no tengo porque repudiar tu toque—explicó suavemente, Yuko casis e va de espaldas, siendo el mismo caso con Takeshi.

—Ha-habló—balbucearon a la misma vez dándose a la fuga del lugar. Yuuri respiro profundamente, Viktor estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, pero el mareo que producía oler pasiflora por tanto tiempo no le permitía saber dónde estaba con exactitud.

—Por favor ayúdame…—pidió, como si Viktor estuviera a su lado para ayudarlo.

* * *

—Viktya

— ¡Yakov! —se levantó de donde estaba sentado, abrazando al anciano que apenas había pasado a aquella sala de estar.

— ¿Qué hiciste para meterte en este lio? Han pasado solo dos semanas y ya estás armando tanto revuelo—regañaba Yakov con ese estilo tan encantador suyo, Viktor pensaba explicarle, pero se quedó tieso al escuchar lo que dijo

— ¿Dos… semanas?

—Sí, dos semanas en los que no respondiste ni una sola llamada, en serio ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —volvió a preguntar, aun en su tono de regaño se le notaba preocupado, aunque el peli plata no estaba muy pendiente de eso, sino que ahora estaba con ese meollo mental

Estaba casi seguro de que había sido más de un mes el tiempo que pasó en ese mundo ¿Cómo era posible que Yakov dijera que fueron solo 2 semanas? Tenía que hablar con Yuuri, ahora era muchísimo más urgente para su cabeza revuelta y confundida.

—Co-como sea… Dime que me puedes ayudar.

—Tan solo me dijeron que te quedarías aquí por tiempo indefinido, no puedo hacer nada con eso Viktya, no tengo ninguna clase de influencia—explicó con pesar al peli plata, si pudiera ya ni siquiera estaría ahí, el muchacho era como su nieto, ver que lo tenían en una casa dentro de un lugar parecido a la típica película de ciencia ficción cuando atrapan un Alíen o un experimento le ponía de mal.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? —se sentó en el sofá, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y jalándose suavemente el cabello—No puedo quedarme aquí y mucho menos dejar que lo traten como una atracción de feria o experimento.

— De quién hablas Viktya—preguntó algo confuso sentándose a su lado, poniendo una mano en su espalda—algo extraño pasa aquí, preferiría que fueras tu quién me lo diga.

—Es una historia larga…

* * *

 **Espero sus maldicions a Jean .v las hamo con todo mi ser**

 **Bye .3.**

 **P.D: Por favor diganme que le sparecio TwT plz... no sean asi**

 **P.D2: ayer subi un One Shot llamado Cold Fire, de Viktuuri igualmente para quien quiera leerlo**


	9. Koshmar

**Holo~ Aqui otro bello viernes mas lleno de Dragoncitos :3 anuncio que dentro de poco subiré un OS con esta temática, no es el mismo mundo ni nada pero sera de dragones** **también.**

 **Quiero hacer una pregunta que espero no se tome a mal, un comentario me llego y me dejo pensativa ¿A alguna de ustedes le molesta que meta personajes de otras series aparte de YOI? Mi intención no es que se reconozcan, tan solo que sean un relleno sin necesidad de estarme inventando personajes a cada cinco minutos ni repetir "el hombre, la mujer, el niño", es mas de mi gusto poner otro personaje que sea posible reconocer, si les molesta editare el capitulo para que aqui sea distinto :3 asi todos podemos estar en santa paz.**

 **Dejando ese tema de lado y hoy Jueves que estoy editando esto quiero agradecer a las nuevas Followers y a las que han dado Favs esta ultima semana, si pudiera pusiera una retahíla de corazones, las hamo :'0 Y gracias a:**

 **Nanami Katsuki  
Minako Gou  
BloodyRosechan97 [Si aun lees te respondi por MP :v]  
Soul Malfoy [Agradezco de todo corazon que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar, sonrei leyendolo cofcofsisondekuroshitsujicofcof]  
megalex  
adriana454**

 **Por comentar :'3 por ustedes sigo subiendo cap [tmbn las followers :'v no se me ofenda nadieeee~]  
Espero que este capitulo les guste :3 hay algo que de seguro adoraran.**

* * *

 _ **Los verdaderos demonios somos nosotros pero con mascara de humanos.**_

 **Koshmar**

Miró a su alrededor, la cantidad de reporteros, militares y políticos era descomunal, todos esperando a ver qué era lo que su anfitrión les mostraría. Se acomodó en la silla, de no ser porque tenía a un par de hombres armados a cada lado estuviera huyendo y buscando la forma de soltar a Yuuri.

Había pasado una semana exacta en la que no había podido verlo, su inquietud y mal humor impedía cualquier clase de interrogatorio que los empleados de Celestino quisieran hacerle para entender mejor a Yuuri. Podía decir que estaban en iguales condiciones, encerrados por nada, después de todo estaba dentro de ese lugar que habían acomodado para él como si fuera a vivir ahí por siempre. Una casa pequeña, pista de hielo, jardín para Makkachin... Era increíble, jamás pensó que algo así de surrealista pudiese pasar.

Se volvió a remover incómodo, con un dolor de espalda latente que empezaba a molestarlo por lo constante que era, sin olvidarse del dolor de cabeza, que ahora parecía más bien que algo le estuviese taladrando desde adentro.

—Gracias a todos por venir—miro a Celestino que hablo, subido en una tarima, detrás de él un cristal reforzado y grueso –porque si, había intentando romperlo- que no dejaba ver nada, tan solo negrura. Su discurso fue aburrido en lo que a él respecta, lo típico de un político cualquiera, no le prestó mayor atención, lo que si llamaba su atención es que estaba más adelante que cualquiera—Y ahora, sin más rodeos les presento la criatura única en su tipo y en este mundo—dicho esto las luces se encendieron. La exclamación general no se hizo esperar al ver a Yuuri.

El dragón miraba de un lado a otro, entre asustado y buscando a Viktor, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo y no lograba ubicarlo entre tantos humanos que lo observaban. Viktor aguantó el aliento, quizás no fuera notorio, pero lo veía tan cansado, demacrado y asustado, por simple instinto quiso levantarse, siendo detenido al apuntar con un arma dejó bastante claro que no podía hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que es real? —preguntó un periodista, una pregunta bastante razonable considerando las múltiples mentiras que se podían ver día a día. Celestino sonrió.

—Digan que quieren que haga para demostrarlo, no les haría perder su tiempo por una farsa—aseguraba encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que escupa fuego—brinco otro periodista, siendo esto lo más típico. Celestino le hizo una señal a quién estaba frente a un enorme panel lleno de botones, palancas y diversos indicadores. El grillete que mantenía la boca de Yuuri cerrada cayó al suelo, al hacerlo Yuuri de forma rencorosa escupió cristal sobre este y lo aplasto, deshaciéndose de aquel objeto.

— ¿Puede volar?

— ¿de dónde lo saco?

— ¿Es posible mayor acercamiento?

Las preguntas llenaban la estancia, Viktor de la manera más disimulada que podía llamaba a Yuuri, quién luego de ver a varios lugares logro ubicarlo. Al hacerlo se pegó al cristal, examinándolo con la mirada.

—Viktor...—dijo bajo, sin embargo, los amplificadores de la sala en la que estaba permitió que los demás pudiesen oírlo

— ¡PUEDE HABLAR!

—Viktor ayúdame...—pidió en tono desesperado, sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar, la sensación de estar drogado no permitía el funcionamiento correcto de su cerebro, era un extraño sopor permanente.

—Si nuestro invitado nos hace el favor de pasar al frente—soplando un mechón de cabello se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba celestino—He descubierto que esta hermosa criatura que ven tiene cierto... Favoritismo por esta persona, por ejemplo—apuntaron a Viktor con un arma a la cabeza, el rugido de Yuuri no se hizo esperar, chocándose contra el cristal sin la suficiente fuerza para romperlo.

—No me hará nada... Solo está jugando contigo para quedar mejor—dijo sabiendo que Yuuri lo escucharía, el dragón se calmó, aun con expresión de enfado.

— ¿Puede hacer algo más?

— ¿Qué pasa si lo hieren de verdad?

— ¿existe alguna conexión entre ambos para que esto ocurra?

— ¿Qué planea hacer con ellos?

—Este hombre se quedara aquí hasta adiestrar a este animal ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —se mofo, Viktor lo miro rencoroso.

—No tengo porque decírtelo. —no como que no hubiese oído el nombre de Yuuri antes, tan solo quería molestar más de ser posible.

—Yuuri—hablo como si Viktor se lo hubiese dicho—Para cuando siga órdenes pensaremos en el uso militar, por ahora será una muy buena atracción para el mundo entero, sin contar como un buen espécimen para el campo científico.

Celestino siguió hablando, Viktor se acercó al cristal, pegando su frente de esta a la vez que Yuuri hacia lo mismo. Apretó el puño enfadado, frustrado, _de nuevo_ Yuuri estaba encerrado, privado de su libertad. No podía permitir que algo malo más allá de esto le ocurriese.

* * *

—Debes concentrarte—regaño Yakov, se levantó del hielo, sacudiendo las manos, su ceño permanentemente fruncido seguramente formaría una horrible arruga en su frente.

—No pudo hacerlo ¿Ok? —farfulló patinando hasta Yakov—No me puedo concentrar estando aquí, simplemente... No puedo—volvió a repetir, su tono agresivo y malhumorado dejaba muy en claro su estado de ánimo.

—Comprendo que te sientas enfadado por todo lo que está pasando pero estarlo de forma permanente no te ayudará a patinar mejor o ayudar a ese bicho—decir que era un Dragón le parecía demasiado fantasioso, Viktor no se lo tomaba como una mala manera de llamar a Yuuri—Cialdini tiene al gobierno Ruso comprado, no hay forma de pedir ayuda para que al menos tú puedas salir a no ser que sea una competencia—dijo bajito, casi en un susurro para el peli plata que suspiro con fuerza.

—Debí suponerlo... Los humanos son...

— ¿Humanos? Tú también lo eres, a qué viene esa forma de hablar—dijo con su ceño fruncido, Viktor se mordió la lengua, había sido extraño, simplemente... salió. Tal vez estar tanto tiempo escuchando que le llamaban humano le afectó.

* * *

— ¿No te cansas de estar durmiendo? —abrió los ojos, alejándose del tacto repulsivo de Celestino, su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar a algo, pero no recordaba exactamente a quién. —Qué arisco... Puedes al menos hablar, es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando. —bufo dándole la espalda, estaba loco si pensaba que enserio iba a hablar con él—Mañana mucha gente vendrá a verte, las entradas se vendieron demasiado rápido—comenzó a contar caminando para quedarse de cara a Yuuri—Sin embargo, de tanta gente que vendrá, muchos son niños y la idea de ver a un dragón de esta manera no les causara mucho encanto, preferirían verte sin cadenas, aunque claro, eso no me asegura que te mantendrás quieto y no matarás a toda esa gente que no tiene nada que ver.

—Soy incapaz de asesinar a quienes no lo merezcan, tu eres otra historia—la cadena se acortó, no compendia lo que era mecanismos, por lo cual tampoco entendía lo que sea que le jalara para quedar casi echado en el suelo.

—Veo que si hablas. Sé que tu mayor sueño en este momento es partirme por la mitad en tus colmillos pero te digo algo—puso un pie en el hocico de Yuuri—si lo haces mis hombres tienen la orden de asesinar al patinador, haz cualquier paso en falso y ese muchacho terminara manchando el suelo de rojo.

—Si lo haces te voy a-

—Ya te dije, haz cualquier cosa que me haga daño a mi o a las personas que pagaron por verte y ese hombre muere—La respiración de Yuuri se calmó un poco, Celestino palmeo un poco el hocico—Buen niño—se burló, tomándolo de esta manera era muy sencillo adiestrarlo, más que a un perro común y corriente, aunque esto no quería decir que Yuuri tomaría con buen humor el toque, pues se movió y Celestino cayó de rabo al suelo

— _Imbécil._

* * *

—¿Extrañas estar allá? Yo también, más de lo que pensé—beso la cabeza de Makkachin, sabía que era de noche únicamente por el reloj, y tampoco es como que confiara mucho en eso. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, ya ligeramente acostumbrado al panorama artificial del jardín y la pista de hielo.

No dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que Celestino y sus hombres llegaran a ese mundo, después de todo, si lo que Jean dijo era cierto, no deberían poder hacerlo, mucho menos haber llevado todo lo necesario para transportar a Yuuri –más aún considerando su magnitud-. Sin embargo, este tiempo que había estado casi aislado pues Yakov solo podía estar 5 horas al día con él, se había dado cuenta de muchos detalles sobre Yuuri y sobre sí mismo.

En primera, se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era, nunca lo había visto en retrospectiva, pero ahora que lo hacía, notaba porque era tan solitario, tan ajeno a todos en su entorno y es que este jamás fue su entorno. Las actitudes de la mayoría de los humanos le parecían repugnantes, incluso desde la más tierna edad, algo que a pesar de ser inculcado por sus padres, tenía por plena naturaleza. Eso que Yuuri había visto sin ningún esfuerzo para saber que era él, que su alma seguía siendo la misma lo acababa de descubrir por muy irónico que suene. Su forma era de dragón, de criatura que apreciaba la vida y su cuerpo, aunque humano no opacaba esto.

Esto dio a comprender algo mucho más grande, y es que al final del día el problema no era entre especies, humanos, dragones, Naga, sirenas, Unicornios... El problema venía siempre de sus almas, de su mentalidad y forma de ser, aquellos humanos que valía la pena confiar eran opacados por esos que se dejaban llevar por su crueldad y era una verdadera lástima a su ver.

Yuuri por su parte, era la persona más fuerte que conociera y conocería. Era Omega, cierto, todos lo podrían considerar débil por esto, incluso Celestino lo podría considerar débil por dejarse manipular a costa suya –el hombre se lo había informado sumamente orgulloso-, sin embargo y a pesar del miedo que sabía que sentía, se mantenía tranquilo, no daba problemas, tan solo echado, fingiendo tener completa seguridad y control de su situación. Si estuviera en esa situación probablemente ya le tendrían amarrado de cualquier manera existente, pero no era el caso.

Suspiro, echado en la cama, con Makkachin ahora durmiéndose en su barriga, ojalá pudiera jactarse de tener esa forma de fingir tranquilidad. Tomo la cobija y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, Makkachin incluido, hace un par de días que tenía extraños escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, por lo general se aglomeraba en su espalda, similar a sentir que se metía en una bañera llena de hielos.

* * *

Lo único que podía decir de ese lugar en el que lo habían puesto para exhibirlo cual atracción –cosa que ya sabía que era para los humanos-, es que era muy bonito, vegetación real y cómoda para quedarse durmiendo, después de todo solo debía quedarse tranquilo, abrir los ojos de vez en cuando y así la seguridad de Viktor la tenía garantizada.

Los primeros humanos en venir le eran desagradables, en su mayoría hombres con prendas de oro y trajes caros junto a mujeres despampanantes, jóvenes como para estar con el viejo ricachón. Algunos niños, en su mayoría parecidísimos a sus padres, chillando de tal manera que los oídos le iban a explotar. Alzó la cabeza y la movió suavemente de un lado a otro, intentando apartar el sonido fastidioso que comenzaba a abundar en el lugar

— ¡SE MOVIÓ MAMA! ¡SE MOVIÓ! —escucho a una niña, se le quedó mirando, era muy linda de cabello rubio en dos enormes rizos, ojos verdes y vestido rosado. Acercó su cabeza a ella, aun cuando muchos se apartaron por temor la niña se le quedó mirando impresionada. Resopló suavemente contra ella, acariciando su mejilla con su hocico—Eres tan lindo—se dejó acariciar.

No era como su madre, eso se notaba o al menos esa era su corazonada.

— ¿Lo podemos llevar? Que esté aquí es tan triste...—dijo restregándose contra Yuuri.

—No, no podemos, camina Lizzi—apresuró la mujer tomándole la mano. Yuuri las vio irse, volvió a su posición original, echado en sí mismo y se hubiera dormido de no ser porque algo chocaba contra su hocico.

— ¿Qué esperas para hacer algo? —bufo un adolescente moreno y con un extraño peinado –no tenía ni idea de cómo podía tener esa forma de pequeños gusanitos-. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, fingiendo no prestarle atención, eso hasta que una roca de considerable tamaño se estrelló contra su cabeza— ¡Muévete reptil estúpido!

—Ya déjalo Haizaki, no tiene cadena alguna y si te devora subiré el video a internet—aviso quién lo acompañaba.

—Tan solo está ahí echado, no gaste tanto dinero en ver un-¡AHH! —se cayó al suelo del susto al voltear y notar a Yuuri casi pegado a su cuerpo, con sus colmillos notables por tener la boca ligeramente abierta. Yuuri rio al verlo así, a ver si de esa manera dejaba de molestarlo.

El tiempo iba pasando, de vez en cuando hacía algo, principalmente comer pues las raciones eran tan jodidamente pequeñas que sentía el estómago vacío, la cantidad de gente no disminuía por más tiempo que pasará, buscaba entre la multitud a Viktor, pues podía ser que este pudiese ir a verlo. Estiró las alas, sintiéndolas acalambradas y tullidas, no poder volar le estaba molestando bastante, los humanos sacaron ese extraño aparato que Pichit tenía y le sacaban fotos –era lo único que recordaba eso-, a saber, porqué lo harían.

— ¡MAMÁ!... ¡PAPÁ! —volteo en dirección a los gritos angustiados, la voz fina y algo chillona delataba que se trataba de un niño, no podía distinguirlo, la cantidad de gente ahora era mucho mayor y al estar tan activos cuchicheaban entre sí no ayudaba.

— _¿en dónde está?_ —se preguntó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, no podía verlo ¿Tan pequeño era? Se levantó y se aproximó más al borde de ese pequeño lugar. Finalmente y teniendo que acercar más su cabeza lo encontró. Un niño de cabello negro llorando, la gente apartó debido a su proximidad.

— ¿E-eh? —alzó la mirada, llorando ahora asustado por la cercanía de Yuuri—N-no me comas...—pidió entre gimoteos. Yuuri lo olfateo, olía a Omega, los humanos tenían sus castas sin la capacidad de notarlas. Abrió ligeramente la boca, escupiendo un pequeño pero lindo cristal en las manos del niño—Que... bonito.

—Hey niño, dame eso—se apresuró a decir un señor.

—No chico, dámelo a mí, te ayudaré a buscar a tus padres si me lo das—dijo otra señora.

—Mejor dámelo a mí.

Yuuri algo harto de que lo estuviesen molestando lo tomó por su ropa, alejándolo de todos y poniéndolo en su regazo, aún cuando se notaba a leguas que el pobre estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

—No te comeré si eso es lo que te asusta—sí, ahora sí se iba a desmayar—Tus padres volverán en algún momento, cuando lo hagan te iras con ello pero hasta ese momento, es mejor que te quedes lejos de los otros—se recostó cerca del niño, que tenía unos enormes ojos violetas— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lelouch...

—Jamás había oído ese nombre, pero me gusta—bostezo—No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí viendo humanos pasar y pasar ¿Te molesta si me duermo?

—No... para nada—sonrió al dragón, sintiéndose en completa confianza con el enorme animal, lo había tratado más dulcemente que cualquier persona que conociera, más que su propia madre.

—Me llamo Yuuri, si alguien viene hacia acá despiértame—pidió cerrado los ojos y relajando el cuerpo a medias, no iba a dormirse profundamente en ese lugar, ni de chiste.

Lelouch se le quedó mirando, acomodándose un poco más sobre el estómago del dragón, era muy lindo a pesar de ser completamente negro. Miro la pequeña figura que tenía en sus manos, era como una estrella de muchas puntas, hecha en puro diamante, resultaba increíble como su cuerpo podía hacer algo como eso. Yuuri tenía un aroma muy dulce, lo calmaba a pesar de estar preocupado de que sus padres lo dejaran abandonado ahí a propósito. Termino dormido, calmado por la tranquilidad que transmitía el dragón.

* * *

—Viktor estás más disperso que nunca ¿Te está pasando algo? —preguntó Yakov al notarlo sudando la gota gorda sin llevar ni 20 minutos de haber comenzado.

—N-no solo es... un dolor en la espalda—negó con la cabeza, Makkachin estaba ladrando desde el borde de la pista, como si estuviera preocupado por algo que por su parte, no sabía. Intento hacer un Axel triple, cayendo al hielo de inmediato y quejándose por el dolor.

—Ven aquí, es mejor dejarlo por hoy, debe ser estres o algo que no estamos tomando en cuenta—suspiró el anciano. Viktor hizo amago de levantarse, al ponerse mínimamente de pie cayó de rodillas, mirando un punto muerto y abrazándose a sí mismo, chocando los dientes debido a la sensación de frío que inundaba su ser— ¡VIKTYA! —grito Yakov sin saber cómo acercarse, ponía un solo pie en el hielo y el también necesitaría ayuda.

—Tengo... frío...—pensó, dando un jadeo, viendo el vapor frio que salió de su boca, una horcajada lo hizo doblarse, chocando la frente contra hielo— ¡GAAAH! ¡UMPFFF!

Clavo ambas manos en el hielo, el dolor acumulándose en su espalda y el frío como si estuviese en la misma Antártida. Un grito fuerte, que retumbó por todos lados junto a el desagradable sonido de carne abriéndose lleno el lugar. Yakov miraba con horror como de su nieto, más específicamente de la espalda de su nieto salían un par de alas, grandes y manchadas de sangre, a pesar de sonar aún más ridículo estaban creciendo.

—Que... es esto...—balbuceo, habiéndose dejado caer al hielo y notando como sus manos tenían un tono ligeramente gris, sus uñas negras y ahora afiladas. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba como para sentir que se moriría de hipotermia o, por el contrario, el dolor tan brutal en su espalda, acabo desmayado, viendo a Makkachin lamerle la cara con desespero.

...

—Solo míralo... está cuidando a ese niño, no puede ser malo—abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz ya conocida, la misma chica -Yuko si no se equivocaba- estaba viéndolo con cariño.

—No podemos tener esta conversación cada vez que nos acercamos—bufó el hombre. Alzó la cabeza, asustandolos un poco. Miro a Lelouch que dormía plácidamente en su regazo, acaricio su mejilla con su hocico, era inevitable para el encariñarse con los niños, era Omega al final del día.

—tenerlo aquí es horrible. Pensé que era una bestia que mataba todo lo que se acercara, pero es tan dulce... Parece una madre cuidando una cría—se rio Yuko y Yuuri acercó su cabeza a ella.

—Soy Omega, cuidar a las crías es algo que tengo por instinto, así como saber quiénes son buenas personas y se merecen una mejor vida—aseguró—Como ustedes... Aun cuando son humanos.

—aún es extraño que hable...—susurro Takeshi acercándose.

—Debe darles un poco de miedo, no los culpo. Ustedes me dan un miedo terrible a mi

— ¿Por qué? Tu eres capaz de matarnos de un solo movimiento si así lo quisieras. —preguntó algo confusa, resultaba un poco irónico que se temieran uno al otro.

—Mira lo que uno de ustedes hace con tal de obtener bienes y reconocimiento. Mi especie les teme por esto, muchos de ustedes son crueles... Sin embargo, me alegra que aun haya sus excepciones—admitió con calma, transmitían la misma sensación de calidez y buen corazón que Viktor, por esto hablaba con ellos. —No pretendo hacer nada, solo quiero irme de este lugar y volver a mi mundo, con mis amigos, conocidos y gente que me necesita.

— ¿Por qué no te vas ahora? No tiene tantas cadenas, deberías poder romperlas.

—No puedo dejar a Viktor, él tampoco desea quedarse en este mundo. Si me voy y lo dejo será casi tan doloroso como seguir en este mundo—dijo un tanto escueto. Yuko miró con ojos de perrito a su esposo

—No me mires así...

— ¡Piensas lo mismo! Estoy casi segura de que también lo quieres soltar.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Es casi como hablar con otro humano, al que tienen encerrado y me da mucha pena, pero no tenemos cómo hacer algo como eso, menos con el patinador que tienen vigilado las 24 horas del día—dijo con cierta frustración. Encontraba un poco extraño el cómo habían logrado congeniar tan rápido y fácil con el dragón, era una de las cosas que menos se había esperado cuando hablaron del trabajo alimentando a este.

—Si saben cómo quitar la pasiflora del aire yo puedo hacer el resto, se cómo agradecérselos si lo hacen—no es que lo hubiera planeado precisamente, si ellos querían ayudarlo no iba a negarse o algo así, no era un idiota de tal calibre.

— ¿La pasiflora? Pues sí, yo soy quién renueva esa cosa cada día—informó Takeshi con los brazos tras su nuca.

—Y yo sé dónde queda el panel de la electricidad, solo usare mi encanto y todo listo—dijo sacando la lengua de forma juguetona, Yuuri se carcajeo un poco por la morisqueta que tenía Takeshi en el rostro, de completa y absoluta desaprobación.

Una fuerte oleada de sensaciones sacudió su cuerpo. Se levantó un poco brusco, no lo suficiente como para que el niño que seguía dormido se cayera al suelo de golpe, pero si como para sorprender a los humanos que estaban con él. La ansiedad estaba dominando su cuerpo, era demasiado notorio por la forma en la que movía las alas, queriendo volar, sin la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

— ¡VIKTOR! —rugió con preocupación, angustiado por lo que su pareja estaba sufriendo, no comprendía del todo que era.

* * *

—Qué repelús da esto...—abrió lentamente los ojos, alguien estaba tocando una parte de su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía tan siquiera— ¿Puede sentir que lo estoy tocando o...?

—...Yuu... Yuuri...—balbuceo ¿se supone que tenía espalda? Estaba destruido...

—Y lo primero que nombra es a esa mina de oro viviente. Hey, me oyes—veía borroso, muy borroso, pero distinguía a medias que se trataba de Celestino

—Para mí... desgracia sí...—murmuro con evidente fastidio.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te dejo hablar un rato con Yuuri? —lo miro confuso, no había nada útil que sacar de dejarlo con Yuuri ¿o sí? — ¿No quieres? Bien puedo dejarlo muriendo de depresión como lo está ahora.

—No está deprimido, él sabe que estoy aquí...—Celestino chasqueo la lengua, lo molestaba bastante esa especie de conexión psíquica que tenían ambos para saber su estado, algo un poco generalizado, de todas maneras no podía engañar uno al otro por completo.

—Pero quiere verte... Quién sabe, quizás porque sabe que pronto lo voy a trasladar.

— ¿Trasla...dar? —ya podía ver un poco más claro, aún cuando su cuerpo se negaba a responder correctamente— ¿A dónde?

—A Italia, mucha gente está esperando para verlo, principalmente los que no pudieron venir hoy. No eres de real utilidad para mí, más que para mantenerlo quieto, por lo que no puedo borrarte del mapa, tampoco hay algún motivo para llevarte de un lado a otro.

—Quiero verlo—resoplo, si no lo decía ahora lo diría después, Celestino tenía claras intención de una interacción entre Yuuri y el, solo que no entendía porque quería eso.

El pinchazo en el cuello más el repentino sueño no lo sorprendieron del todo, sabía que no estaba en su "hábitat" -porque realmente ya se sentía un animal ahí encerrado- y seguramente querían llevarlo sin que viera nada de alrededor, las cosas que ponían un poco más raras y completas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando despertó de nuevo se encontró con la cara de Makkachin, quién le lamió tantas veces que lo dejó empapado en babas.

—Ya ya... Cálmate estoy—al sentarse, además del dolor latente pudo sentir más peso, casi se va hacia atrás por esto. Frunciendo el entrecejo rodó por la cama y caer de esta, quedando con el pecho en el suelo. —Qué coño...—murmuró. Intentó levantarse casi cae de bruces de forma tan absurda como fuese posible. Se apoyó de la mesa de noche, mirando el espejo que había pegado a la pared— ¡¿QUEEE!? —gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayéndose al suelo por estar moviendo sus propias alas, asustándose de ello

Makkachin ladraba, como si quisiera jugar o estuviese divertido de la situación. Se tocó su nueva parte del cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y un posible ataque cardiaco por venir. Eran grandes, fuertes y de color gris, el mismo tono que estaban tomando sus manos -detalle obviado porque de por sí es pálido, pensó que era por cualquier otro motivo- junto a las apenas notorias escamas.

—Que es... que me pasa...—balbuceo asustado, abrazándose a sí mismo con sus alas sin saber cómo lo hizo, estas podían servir como un buen cobijo si así se quería. Podía verse muy ridículo que intentara apartarlas considerando que eran parte de su cuerpo, las jalo y el dolor que llegó después de esto lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo.

— Viktor—escucho que lo llamaban desde afuera. Apoyándose de la pared y chocando con algunas cosas logró llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola y viendo como Yuuri estaba olisqueando a ver si estaba ahí dentro específicamente— ¡Viktor! —su voz se oyó emocionada, chocando suavemente su cabeza contra él—Sentí que algo malo, pero...—parpadeó confuso viendo al peli plata.

—Tu... tu entiendes que está pasando... ¿Verdad? Dime que si... por favor—pidió un poco desesperado, al menos por su tono y expresión.

—No estoy muy seguro—Viktor salió de la casa, quedando más en vista del dragón, que comenzó a oler sus alas—estás herido—dijo, como si esto no fuera tan obvio. Viktor movió los hombros, realmente el ardor de las heridas abiertas que dejaron las alas habían pasado a otro plano, estaba más preocupado por parecer una especie de fenómeno. —Necesito que lo sostengas un momento—enroscado en su cola para sorpresa de Viktor había un niño durmiendo, debía tener el sueño pesadísimo considerando que continuaba su letargo de tal manera.

— ¿Y él quién es? —preguntó un poco confuso cargándolo como pudo.

—Una de las tantas personas que vi hoy, menudo desfile de humanos más extraño solo por verme—bufo algo molesto. Comenzando a encogerse y terminando en su forma más humana. Viktor estornudo, por algún motivo el olor de Yuuri ahora lo percibía con mayor facilidad. —Ahora déjame que-

— ¡Aquí no! —lo jalo dentro de la casa. La cara de Celestino vino a su mente, hasta donde sabía no había visto a Yuuri de esta manera, podía ser una de las razones por las cuales quería que se vieran, un poco tonto, sin demasiadas opciones ni certeza debía confiar en lo que su instinto decía.

—Muy... bien...—dijo algo extrañado, Viktor resoplo, Yuuri podría creer que nadie los veía, su dragoncito no tenía idea de qué coño eran las cámaras—Déjalo en alguna cama, voy a curarte la espalda.

— ¿Es enserio lo de que no sabes nada? Ahora soy un... fenómeno...—dejó al niño en el sofá, tan solo lo vio acurrucarse.

—No eres un fenómeno—tomó su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que iban cayendo del rostro de Viktor—Jamás serás un fenómeno por más diferente que te hagas de los humanos.

—Ay por favor Yuuri... Ahora no soy ninguno de los dos ¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó angustiado.

—Confía en mí, no será nada malo y _no_ eres un fenómeno. Para los humanos soy un fenómeno, para los dragones soy normal, es cuestión de cada especie—Apretó un poco los labios, dando un suave besito en la palma del pelinegro—Date la vuelta, el olor a sangre me está mareando.

Ambos sentados en el suelo, Viktor sin camisa y de espaldas a Yuuri, sintiendo su lengua pasando por toda la extensión de la herida, limpiando la sangre, cualquier rastro de suciedad que pudiera tener. Aquel frío violento invadió su cuerpo de nuevo, haciéndolo temblar de forma muy evidente, soltando pequeños jadeos que culminaban en vapor gélido.

—Se creía que algunos dragones habían escogido parejas humanas—Viktor volteó ligeramente la cabeza para oír lo que decía, las lamidas habían parado, algo estaba pegándose contra su espalda—Venir aquí a ver si los humanos habían cambiado, muchos dragones, hadas, elfos... Encontraban a un humano de buen corazón, que mereciera tener esperanza en la humanidad, aparentemente el dragón y el humano se enamoraron, como ya sabes no es posible la reproducción...

— ¿Entonces qué pasaba?

—Es un simple rumor, no tenemos manera de confirmarlo, aparentemente esa persona se transformaba en un dragón paulatinamente. La cola, los cuernos, las alas, escamas en la piel, sufrir de alguna manera su elemento. Un proceso doloroso, corto y difícil de soportar.

— Es solo lo que me pasa ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Creí que era solo un rumor, después de todo nos alejamos de los humanos, tener tal acercamiento era un poco extraño—explicó dándole un beso entre ambas alas—Termine, mientras no hagas movimientos muy bruscos deberías estar bien—afirmó. Viktor se levantó tambaleando, a punto de caerse, Yuuri lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Son tus escamas? —se vio en el espejo, un tanto confuso por esto, ya no dolían tanto. Miro a Yuuri, más específicamente sus manos que sangraban un poco—te las... arrancaste.

—Crecen rápido, no te preocupes por eso—sonrió y lo abrazo—Tu olor es más fuerte...—gorgoteo—Me gusta.

—El tuyo también, así que aléjate un poco—no era momento de comenzar a reproducirse como conejos por estar ambos con más feromonas que nunca. La cola de Yuuri se enrosco en la pierna de Viktor y sus alas rodearon de forma algo complicada el cuerpo del peli plata—Yuuri es enserio... no podemos hacer eso aquí.

—Lo sé, pero... —el abrazo se hizo más fuerte—Estoy preocupado y... No sé qué hacer—el suave gimoteo ahogado llamó su atención.

— ¿Preocupado por qué? Sé que saldremos de aquí, nada es perfecto y este lugar debe tener alguna falla que podremos aprovechar... ¿Yuuri?

—La manada... No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni que paso con ellos ¿Qué pasa si les hicieron algo y yo no los protegí? Yuri está en cinta, no puede pelear, no puede volar... ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos mientras no estoy? —comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos del Omega, era muy comprensible su preocupación, más aún considerando que él era el _Alfa_ , que, aunque era un deber lo veía como su misión más importante en la vida.

—Estoy seguro de que al menos estarán vivos para cuando volvamos

— ¿De verdad quieres volver? —preguntó alzando la mirada y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones, ahora aguados y delatadores de lo vulnerable que se sentía.

—Quería quedarme de todas maneras, lo único bueno que saldrá de esto es que podré despedirme de Yakov—sonrió encantadoramente y el corazón de Yuuri se alboroto por la emoción. Poniéndose de puntas alcanzó los labios del "humano", comenzando un beso amoroso, tierno y cariñoso.

Sus almas danzaban juntas de nuevo, disfrutando la cercanía una de la otra, la unión más formalizada y sólida que antes, recordándose de los viejos tiempos y sintiendo la misma o incluso mayor intensidad en su amor, en la satisfacción de tenerse el uno al otro sin plan alguno de permitir que cualquier cosa los alejara.

— ¿Yuuri? —el beso se rompió, ambos mirando a Lelouch que se restregaba un ojo, despelucado y recién levantado— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Mis padres han venido a buscarme? —preguntaba lento y bostezando. Yuuri se separó de Viktor y fue a cargarlo— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó confuso, se supone que había estado con un dragón no con un hombre de hermosa cara y cuernos... Un momento.

—Supongo que esto te sorprende—sonrió frotándose su frente con la del niño, resultaba increíble la facilidad que tenía de encariñarse con un niño, quizás si urgía tener crías. Viktor ladeó la cabeza, la imagen era muy linda, pero en un pequeño y simple parpadeo la imagen frente sus ojos cambio.

 _Yuuri cargando a un lindo niño de cabello plateado y ojos marrones tirando a rojo, piel blanca y pequeñas alas en su espalda. Dándose un pequeño besito esquimal mientras sonreían y volteaban a verlo con una sonrisa radiante._

— ¿Viktor? —aquel espejismo se destruyó, volviendo a la realidad que a pesar de ser linda no era lo mismo. Se acercó y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño.

—No pasa nada, solo un lapsus—sonrió serenamente, Lelouch devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. —Ahora, sobre irnos de aquí...

—Ya tengo un plan medianamente hecho—informó agarrando de mejor manera a Lelouch—Un par de humanos nos van a ayudar.

— ¿Y cómo lograste eso? —preguntó curioso y sorprendido en partes iguales, aquello era o muy oportuno o una trampa terriblemente evidente.

—Son trabajadores, tienen acceso a la pasiflora que odio más a cada segundo y también a los mecanismos eléctricos... sean lo que sean—que estuviese de acuerdo con ellos no significaba que los entendiera, sabía que era electricidad apenas, no pidan más a su mundo simple y hermoso.

—Yuuri perdóname que te lo diga... pero ¿cómo puedes saber que no te están engañando? Estamos rodeados de gente codiciosa, ellos pueden ser iguales—su sutileza a la hora de decir que podían ser una traicioneros de mierda funcionó lo suficiente como para no indignar al dragón, que de todas maneras lo miró ofendido.

—Se en quién confiar y en quién no. Si en algo he destacado en mi vida ha sido saber quién merece la pena fiarse. —aseguro con el pecho algo inflado por sus palabras. Viktor suspiro, no quedaba de otra más que confiar en esto. Una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar, el agarre en Lelouch se hizo más fuerte y viceversa, el pelinegro se aferró a Yuuri por más seguridad en su pequeño cuerpo. —¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó algo asustado, lo estaba aturdiendo, sus oídos eran muy sensibles y el ruido muy fuerte.

—Es una alarma, no sé a qué se debe—también se estaba sintiendo aturdido, era muy estridente. Ambos salieron de la casa, Celestino estaba ahí tan sonriente como siempre, con una docena de hombres armados. —Debí verlo venir...—resopló algo molesto por no haberlo pensado.

—Pareces más compuesto, es un alivio—dijo con falsa alegría y preocupación—Aunque veo que estar de pie es un reto—comentó notando que se agarraba de la pared. Yuuri por su parte estaba un par de pasos por delante, cuidando al peli plata aparentemente— ¡Así que así eres! Estuve a punto de pensar que tendría que amenazarte para que cambiaras de forma, a muchos les interesaría que estés de esta manera.

—Repugnante—bufo mirándolo rencoroso.

—Como sea, ya terminó su pequeña reunión de hoy, debieron hablar más fuerte, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que se dijeron, es un poco decepcionante—suspiro—Pero, en fin. Yuuri, si eres tan amable de venir, entrar a tu "habitación" y dejarme al niño.

—No quiero que lo toques—su piel volviéndose escamosa y gris fue un rotundo espectáculo para celestino que aplaudía.

— ¡Definitivamente eres un encanto! —se burló—Sus padres están preocupados por él, debes devolver a una cría que no es tuya.

—sus padres no han venido, apestas a pólvora no a otro ser humano de alta clase.

—Ustedes enserio son adivinos—Se cruzó de brazos—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, las malas implican una balacera contra ese hombre—resaltó sonriendo pedante. Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, por algún motivo el olor a Pasiflora se había vuelto más fuerte, miro de reojo a quién estaba fuera del lugar, presionando botones en un panel.

* * *

—He de admitir que eres más necio de lo que pensé—dio un fuerte tirón a la cadena que impedía abrir su hocico, a pesar de todo y de que lo llevaron casi drogado Lelouch estaba muy bien escondido entre sus patas, no pensaba permitir que hicieran algo malo a ese niño tan adorable -sí, su lado de Omega salía a relucir en momentos un tanto inoportunos-

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti—gruño mirándolo rabioso.

—Como sea~ Luego hablaremos de esa adorable forma humana tuya. Aparte de que si Viktor se queda de esa forma podría servir de mucho. Al final Jean me dio dos por uno.

— ¿¡Jean!? —casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, mirando a Celestino incrédulo.

—Sí, ese Alfa de sonrisa odiosa—se reiría en su cara, el burro hablando de orejas—Parece que no le caes muy bien.

Celestino se fue, Lelouch salió de su pequeño escondite y se recostó del hocico de Yuuri, preocupado de notarlo triste y al parecer decepcionado. Al parecer los mimitos funcionaban para darle sueño, el pequeño siguió dando suaves caricias en las escamas del dragón y este fue cerrando los ojos, le dio un pequeño beso y se recostó de él, también le había entrado sueño y con ese olor tan particular que tenía Yuuri podía dormir muy plácidamente.

* * *

 **Wuenoooooooooo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como saben este fic solo es de 11 capítulos para no meter relleno y que no se vuelva aburrido por lo que este es el antepenúltimo :3**

 **espero que respondan a mi pregunta del inicio :'v editar los capitulos que faltan sera muy dificil y necesitare tiempo para hacerlo. Como sea~ Dire que tambien subi un One shot YuYuu medio zoofilico(? para quien guste de la pareja puede ir a leerlo, por algun motivo la gente no se da cuenta de como escribo e ignora que yo soy la dueña de ciertos One shot o historias ;w; _suena un violin de fondo_.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene :v el viernes es mi cumple asi que tal vez suba el cap mas temprano de lo usual *La que predice que la despertaran a las 1500***


	10. Krepost'

**me tienen confundida siendo sincera XDD Quieren o no quieren los cameos?**

 **[Introducir personajes de otras series a modo de relleno]**

 **En wattpad lo seguire haciendo pues ahi nadie presentó alguna molestia al tema pero que ocurriera aqui dos veces me preocupa :v**

 **Hoy me vuelvo legal :'v cumpliendo año y regalando capitulos, soy rara.**

 **Espero que les guste, tengo que salir asiq ue no me da mucho tiempo para escirbir esto, lean~**

* * *

 _ **Siempre me esforzare por estar a tu altura**_

 **Krepost'**

—Me estas poniendo nervioso Viktya, comprende que aún no me acostumbro a que seas mitad reptil—Viktor estaba patinando, más tranquilo y centrado que hace un tiempo, el que su espalda estuviese a punto de reventar no ayudaba, sin embargo, ahora se sentía mucho más liberado, como si un gran peso estuviese fuera.

—Perdón, es solo que… se siente fenomenal—admitió sonriendo y acercándose a él, recogiendo sus alas que ya superaban la altura de su cuerpo, eran gigantes, pero en contrario a lo que pensó era únicamente plateadas, no como Yuuri que parecían el cielo invernal—Nunca había sido así.

—Eso es obvio, ahora destacarías más que nadie, es una pena que no vayas a competir nunca más—sonrió tristemente—Debo admitir que te extrañare, más de lo que pensé que haría.

—Oh Yakov~—se lanzó sonriendo como bobo sobre el anciano.

—No te emociones—palmeo la espalda del peli plata.

—Cuando pueda vendré a verte… cuando descubra cómo venir en un tiempo y no minutos—se rasco la cabeza.

Yuuri había sido llevado ahí de nuevo, junto a Lelouch que a pesar de haber pasado otra semana, los padres del niño al parecer no sentían la más mínima preocupación por él. El dragón de cristal había explicado que el tiempo entre ambos mundos era distinto, pues en el mundo de los dragones simplemente pasaba el tiempo como quisiera, días, meses y años podían ser minutos en el mundo humano o viceversa.

—Tu preocúpate por tener la felicidad que te daba solo patinar—palmeó los hombros de Viktor—Sino no tendrá sentido alguno.

— ¿Me quieres hacer llorar Yakov? —pregunto sonriendo tonto.

—No te emociones tanto, es enserio.

Yakov se fue, esta vez para no volver a ese lugar de nuevo. Suspiro sonriendo tristemente, realmente lo iba a extrañar, no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Lilia, pero esperaba que Yakov se lo explicara. Camino a la pequeña casa con Makkachin siguiéndolo, acaricio su cabeza, al menos a él si lo podría llevar, las crías de dragones lo querían demasiado y jugaban con él, sería pecado no llevarlo.

Un ligero suspiro salió de su boca, con vapor frío que daba de por si un mal presentimiento. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo, en una especie de lapsus inconsciente, viendo un punto muerto de la pared y Makkachin a su lado lamiéndole el rostro, parecía que el sí comprendía que pasaría. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, cayendo de lado al suelo y apretándose el cráneo con fuerza, ¿la cabeza le iba a reventar o qué?

* * *

—Takeshi apago el dispersor de Pasiflora—Yuuri se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados cuando Yuko dijo esto. —Subió la potencia del aire acondicionado para que el olor se disperse más rápido

—Bien…—levantó la cabeza, comenzando a comer la carne que Yuko que había dejado en un enorme agujero que había precisamente para eso.

—Ya conseguí acceso a las puertas y cadenas ¿Cuándo estarás listo? —preguntó aun haciendo lo suyo, Lelouch tomo el sándwich que la mujer le entregó.

—El olor ya casi no se siente, para la noche debería estar bien—aseguró bostezando y fingiendo no prestar la más mínima atención, era una ventaja no tener que abrir la boca para hablar estando de esa forma, sería muy raro de todas maneras.

— ¿No es un poco pronto? Deberíamos esperar a la mañana—comentó ella con visible preocupación.

—De una u otra forma saldremos de aquí hoy, aun si debo destruir todo este lugar y ser un escudo—afirmaba con firmeza absoluta, no le importaba recibir daño con tal de salir él y Viktor de ese mundo en total.

—Está bien… Solo ten cuidado, puede que tengan más armas de las que nosotros sepamos—dio una suave caricia al hocico de Yuuri, algo que lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y los que vigilaban lo veían completamente normal.

Yuko se fue unos minutos después, dejando a Yuuri y Lelouch solos, el dragón recostó su cabeza cerca del cuerpo del infante que lo miro un poco dudoso.

— ¿te irás?

— ** _Nos_** iremos—resalto y el oji púrpura se notó sorprendido—si tus padres no han venido a buscar no te merecen, yo cuidare de ti—gorgoteo acariciando la mejilla de Lelouch con su hocico.

—Pero yo no soy tu hijo ¿Cómo me vas a cuidar? También soy humano—Yuuri soplo suavemente su cabello.

—Podrías ser cualquier cosa, no opaca lo inocente y puro que eres, en este mundo querrán contaminar tu corazón y hacerte infeliz como lo son la mayoría, no quiero que eso pase—Lelouch lo abrazo con ojos llorosos.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido un estorbo para sus padres, pues estos tenían más interés en sus dos hermanos mayores, Guinevere y Schneizel que no eran precisamente los mejores hermanos, por exactamente lo mismo, era tan solo un error de noche y del cual no se pudieron deshacer por mantener una imagen de familia bondadosa, aparte de la salud de su madre no iba a resistir un aborto.

Yuuri por otro lado, a tan solo de una semana, se sentía como nunca había sentido a su verdadera madre, cambiando de forma para poder acurrucarlo, tarareando canciones de cuna, alejando a soldado que pretendiese llevarlo de vuelta con su asco de familia. Que Yuuri lo tomara como un hijo era corresponder aquel amor que sentía hacía él, temió que el dragón no lo llevase con él, pero ahora podía estar tranquilo hasta que el momento llegase.

Eran alrededor de las Once o Doce de la noche cuando escuchó el suave traqueteo del grillete abriéndose. Alzando la cabeza y montando con cuidado a Lelouch en su lomo se levantó, estirando sus alas tanto como el apretado lugar permitía, por primera vez en ese lugar no se sentía embobado o adormilado. La puerta en frente suyo se abrió para espanto de los guardias que lo miraron y apuntaron.

Los disparos comenzaron impactar contra su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de efecto, era balas demasiado pequeñas como para hacerle algo. Rugió con fuerza para luego lanzarlos a un lado con sus patas sin ninguna clase de dificultad, quizás no los mataría, pero mientras estuviese K.O no importaba. Comenzó a hacer destrozo en todos lados, principalmente el panel donde alguien intento activar la electricidad del piso inútilmente. Rugió de nuevo y con más fuerza abriendo sus alas, como un signo de fuerza y de ser el _alfa_ de una manada, un Alfa que se vengaría por el terror que causaron.

Se levantó del suelo a duras penas, notándose lleno de sangre y Makkachin viéndolo, empezando a ladrar fuertemente. Se tocó la cabeza, llenándose la palma de la mano con sangre, al tocar más pudo sentir como un par de cuernos sobre salían ahora de su cráneo. Camino hasta el espejo con cierta dificultad, mirándose en este, sus manos iguales a las de Yuuri, pero con escamas plateadas, las pupilas de sus ojos rasgadas, una cola saliendo de su coxis y moviéndose descontrolada por no saber cómo moverla a su voluntad.

* * *

—Yuuri…—balbuceo tumbando el espejo sin querer, se estaba congelando y creyó haberlo escuchado rugir, no estaba muy seguro. Tambaleándose salió de la casa con Makkachin siguiéndolo, la visión ligeramente borrosa.

—Oiga—miro a quién entró, una chica de cabello y ojos castaños—Vamos, Yuuri está destruyendo todo y mientras más rápido se vayan mejor—comenzó a jalarlo por la muñeca.

— ¿Quién… se supone que eres? —dijo dejándose llevar, podía escuchar los rugidos y explosiones que Yuuri debía estar causando.

—Soy Yuko, apresúrese, van a traer misiles y no creo que Yuuri pueda con eso—lo apresuro, Viktor con cierta dificultad pudo acelerar el paso, todo el cuerpo le estaba doliendo, como si algo estuviese queriendo salir por completo de su cuerpo, esto no terminaba de hacerlo.

— ¡Este lugar va a terminar colapsando! —exclamó Takeshi uniéndose a aquella carrera y viendo de reojo a Viktor, vamos que no era normal haberlo visto como un humano común y ahora pareciese mitad dragón.

—Yuuri está buscándolo, si lo llevamos antes de que lo destroce todo no pasara—le guiño el ojo a su marido que suspiro. Takeshi tomo a Makkachin que ya se estaba cansando de correr, el lugar era en verdad gigante y una vez llegado a su destino el panorama no fue el mejor.

El tener aquella simpatía con Yuuri no hacía que diera menos miedo lo que hacía, como tomaba en su hocico a hombres y los partió por la mitad sin dificultad, como los aplastaba contra el suelo dejando sólo restos de lo que fue, atraparlos en cristal y destruirlo de un solo golpe. Las balas de armas no hacían daño, sin embargo, aquella metralleta puesta específicamente para detenerlo si lo hacía, tenía una buena herida en el pecho, Lelouch se aferraba con fuerza a la base del cuello de Yuuri, sin ver nada de lo que ocurría por pedido del Omega.

— ¡Yuuri! —chillo y el dragón volteo a mirarlo, ignorando al resto de los militares que había ahí y corriendo hasta donde él estaba—Te-tenemos que irnos…

—Háganlo antes de que-

Simultáneamente con una bala al pecho de la chica, lo que podía considerarse un misil impactó de lleno con Yuuri, por suerte esto evito el daño a Viktor y Takeshi, quien estaba sosteniendo a su esposa que gritaba de dolor por el disparo.

—Yuuri reacciona, nos tenemos que ir—dijo viéndolo aturdido por aquella explosión que bastante daño le había hecho, sentía un picor muy extraño donde había impactado.

—Lancen más misiles—ordenó celestino, quién tenía la bazooka sin munición y humeante. Yuuri bajo a Lelouch de su lomo, aprovechando que los hombres estaban buscando con que dispararle.

—No les harán daño—Escupiendo cristal y como un deja vú para Viktor, creo una esfera donde iban los cuatro humanos y Makkachin. Estiró sus alas y tomó la esfera entre sus patas, podría atravesar el techo si no se equivocaba.

— ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE! ¡DESTRUYAN SUS ALAS SI HACE FALTA! —exclamó Celestino colérico.

—Ya sé a quién me recuerda…—jadeo pegado del cristal—… No puedo creer que en otra vida me estés jodiendo, líder de mierda—bufó, Yuuri habiendo escuchado esto dejo la esfera en el suelo y corrió hasta Celestino— ¡Yuuri!

—Si no me vengué en mi otra vida lo hare en esta—gruño viéndolo iracundo en su pata

—Es-espera… n-no lo hagas ¡ESP-!—su ruego pero al momento en que con un mordisco separó la cabeza de su cuerpo, aplastándola con sus colmillos y tirando el cuerpo al suelo. Otro misil le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero no hizo caso al dolor, tan solo rugiendo y escupiendo cristal al techo.

Con una velocidad propia de él, tomó de nuevo la esfera donde estaban los humanos y alzó vuelo, rompiendo el techo cristalizado al chocar contra este. En contra de lo que Viktor pensaba no dejaron de dispararles, por suerte ninguno de los intentos dio contra Yuuri, al menos no del todo y finalmente se alejaron por completo del rango.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al notar que iba más lento, como si le estuviera costando volar. La falta de aire le hizo suponer que ya estaban cerca, Takeshi apretaba a Yuko contra su pecho para calmarla.

—Está herido—dijo Lelouch con preocupación.

—Estoy… bien…—jadeo dándose un fuerte impulso y finalmente dejaron atrás el mundo humano. Viktor sacudió la cabeza por la ligera capa de agua que tenía. En contrario a la primera vez cayeron de forma estrepitosa. Por el pequeño agujero que había, Viktor salió de la esfera, acercándose pronto a Yuuri.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué hago? Estas sangrando—decía cambiando de forma, al estar con su forma humanoide comenzó a escupir sangre— ¡estas herido por todos lados! ¿¡Como que no pasa nada!?

—Tenemos que ir con la… manada y que ayuden a Yuko—se levantó, algo débil y con notorio dolor por su expresión.

— ¿En dónde está la manada? —preguntó Lelouch acercándose a Yuuri—Tu también necesitas ayuda, estás sangrando y—se tapó la nariz—Huele horrible.

— ¿Veneno? —Se acercó a Yuuri olisqueando, el pelinegro respiraba de forma pesada, sentía como se estaba corroyendo su piel, muy lentamente—Vamos, rápido—lo cargo, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo junto al frío polar que invadía todo su cuerpo. Yuko iba en la espalda de Takeshi que no preguntó nada, si decían que podían ayudarla pues iría sin dudarlo, Lelouch seguía el paso a duras penas con Makkachin atrás de él.

A pesar de lo que imagino, no tardaron tanto en llegar, lo primero que logró ver fue la cueva de Yuuri, curiosamente cerrada por hielo grueso, al adentrarse más en el lugar no vio crías corriendo por todos lados, ni dragones caminando o hablando por ahí, parecía desértico, casi abandonado.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —dijo frustrado y sumamente preocupado, él no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar veneno para ayudar a Yuuri que se veía débil por la palidez que comenzaba a tomar su piel. Aprovechando su olfato más desarrollado, comenzó a guiarse por los aromas, no como que los conociera, pero de algo iba a servir.

—Este lugar da escalofríos…—Lelouch se quedó muy junto a Viktor, estando tan falto de gente si daba muy mala impresión.

—En el comedor—murmuró dando grandes zancadas para llegar—Necesito ayu-

Parpadeo con la boca abierta, lo que veía era por demás horrible. Las mesas ya no estaban, el lugar estaba lleno y todos los que había visto alguna vez se encontraban ahí dentro tan solo sentados, al parecer esperando. La única mesa que había, llena de comida era ocupada por solo dos personas y un par de pie detrás de estas.

—Pero qué coño…—todos lo miraron, algunos más que sorprendidos, lucían esperanzados.

—Jean… Jean fue quién trajo a Celestino—informó Yuuri apartándose, poniendo los pies en el suelo. Viktor lo miro y luego al nombrado, que efectivamente era quién ocupaba la mesa y hace unos momentos había estado comiendo tranquilamente con Isabella a su lado.

— ¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Mila con lágrimas en los ojos por la alegría de verlo vivo.

— ¿Umm? Así que volviste—dejo el hueso en la mesa, levantándose — ¿Qué tal tu tiempo con los humanos? Espero que haya sido placentero—sonrió burlón.

— ¿Qué clase de inmunda cara dura tienes? —sus ojos rojos y gruñido constante dejaba ver lo furioso que estaba—Traerlos aquí, solo para que me llevasen, horrorizar y poner en peligro a todos ¿¡SOLO PARA CUMPLIR TU MALDITO E INFANTIL CAPRICHO!?

—Ay no te pongas así, estas aquí y vivo ¿No? Sin embargo, ya no eres el alfa de esta manada, es una pena—lamento con falso pesar acercándose.

—Seguiré siendo el Alfa hasta que muera o alguien me quite el cargo de forma limpia, no como tú que dejaste a un _humano_ para quitarme de en medio ¿Tanto miedo temes a que te deje en ridículo una y otra vez? —dijo mordazmente, Jean lo tomo del rostro con fuerza.

—Me gusta que seas tan tenaz a la vez que me molesta, es un sentimiento encontrado ¿Sabes? Te permitiré tener a mis crías primero que Yuri. —el acercamiento en contra a lo que sería normalmente considerando ambas castas, Yuuri se mantuvo tan recto y firme a pesar de querer derretirse por el dolor, la presión que ejercía Jean sobre su ser con sus feromonas y la necesidad de descansar.

— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? —preguntó Takeshi a Viktor que estaba viendo que ocurriría, dependiendo de lo que pasara intervendría, Yuuri a pesar de estar frágil podía bastante bien con Jean al parecer.

—Espera un poco…—le susurro.

—No puedo esperar un poco—insistió algo desesperado.

—Y veo que trajiste más humanos y a… Wow ¿Qué coño le paso? —miro extrañado a Viktor que rodó los ojos, vamos que él también se lo preguntaba, pero no por eso quería que se lo resaltaran—Como sea… Los humanos mueren y lo que sea ahora, tu y yo por otro lado—Yuuri lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Te lo repetiré en caso de que no hayas entendido, el Alfa de esta manada soy **_yo_** , no tú. Eso hasta que alguien me venza como se debe.

—Si insistes—de un solo manotazo lo mando lejos, Yuuri alcanzó a bloquearlo con los brazos.

— ¡YUURI! —volteo a ver algo impresionado a todos los que habían gritado de preocupación. Una vez se esparció el humo de los escombros se vio a Yuuri reincorporándose a duras penas, volviendo su piel escamosa, aun con esto se notaba las heridas y el veneno corroyéndole.

— ¡NO TE LE HAGAS NADA! —Pichit agarró a Jean del torso y Minami de las piernas.

—No puedes pelear con él, te matará—Dijo preocupado y fungiendo como soporte para que se mantuviera de pie— ¿Yuuri me estas escuchando? —bramo al notarlo muy determinado a combatir contra Jean que ahora era detenido por Mila, Seung, Sala, Michelle y Emil a la misma vez por muy difícil que sea de creer.

— ¡Quítense del puto medio! —rugió apartándolos a todos. Su ropa desapareció por su piel escamosa como Yuuri—Ahora, vamos a demostrar que tanta fuerza tienes Yuuri—su sonrisa torcida a la vez que el aumento de tamaño no daba más que mal presentimiento. Una gran bola de fuego fue dirigida hacía Yuuri, antes de que este se bloqueara con sus alas otras lo hicieron por él.

—Atrévete a hacerle más daño y acabarás muerto—La voz grave y fuerte de Viktor resaltó, agitando las alas para quitar los restos de las llamas en ellas, había cubierto a Yuuri sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

—Viktor es mi pelea…—dijo a duras penas, haciendo una fuerte horcajada y vomitando sangre.

—Hazle caso, esta pelea es entre él y yo, no tienes nada que ver…—tomo su forma de dragón, aun con toda su sonrisa se podía notar— _Humano._

— ¡TENGO UN MALDITO NOMBRE! —bramo, aceptando y abrazando el frío que tanto había estado odiando. Como una explosión interna, con la cual todo su cuerpo dejó de doler en un chasquido, comenzó a crecer, sus dientes volviéndose colmillos, sus alas expandiéndose mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

Era extraño, estar de pie en sus piernas y pasar de un segundo a otro a estar en cuatro, disfrutando el frío interno como nunca, el oído, olfato y vista más agudos. Ver literalmente su nariz fue un tanto chistoso. Tomando todo el aire que sus enormes pulmones podían y dejándolo salir en un fuerte rugido, que dejo a Jean más que turbado y tieso en su lugar.

—Esto… no debería ser posible siquiera…—balbuceo intimidado, Viktor le sacaba una cabeza fácilmente, las alas también eran mucho más grandes, ni que se hable de las garras o cola. — ¡se supone que eras humano!

— ¿Tengo que meterte mi nombre en la cabeza o qué coño? —ambos se chocaron con fuerza, Viktor ligeramente más torpe por no estar muy acostumbrado a esta nueva forma.

— ¿Qué le está pasando? —preguntó Lelouch preocupad, Yuuri en el suelo con una especie de energía en tonos aguamarina saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Es la energía del Alfa, parece estar volviendo por si sola a—Seung se quedó mirando a donde iba dicha energía— ¿A Viktor?

—Debería estar yendo a la cueva ¿Por qué va a Viktor? —preguntó Pichit, Yuuri se intentó levantar—No seas necio y quédate quieto, el veneno-

—Viktor no va a poder solo…—se levantó y extendió las alas—Y yo no soy un niño indefenso esta vez—sin capacidad de impedirlo se transformó, Pichit sujeto a Lelouch y lo llevó hasta donde no lo fueran a matar los tres dragones peleándose.

El recién hecho Dragón de hielo estaba dándole una buena paliza al dragón de fuego, no solo por tamaño sino por fuerza, quizás que estuviera iracundo ayudaba a esto, como extra Jean seguía bastante sorprendido por lo que pasaba. En una pequeña abertura del dragón Plateado aprovecho para tumbarlo con las patas hacia arriba, a punto de clavar sus garras y alas en el estómago del dragón de hielo que no alcanzaba a levantarse -parecía una tortuga, a decir verdad-.

Un peso extra en la espalda impidió que esto pasara, comenzó a removerse para quitarse a Yuuri de encima, quién mordía el cuello, sabiendo que este era el punto más débil de cualquiera en esa forma. Con un fuerte impulso logró tirarlo a un lado, Yuuri tardaba mucho en recomponerse, por lo que Jean tuvo la oportunidad de montar una de sus patas en la cabeza del dragón de cristal y dar una fuerte mordida al cuello, justo el mismo sitio.

El rugido dolorido sobresalió con creces, en una situación normal esto no dolería tanto y tan pronto, sin embargo, el golpe fuerte del cuerpo de Jean contra el suelo llegó excesivamente pronto, no tenía manera de quitarse a Viktor de encima por más que se moviera. Viktor no estaba en sus cabales, demasiado enojado por ver sufrir a su Omega, sabiendo que ya estaba grave. Con la pata delantera entre las alas de Jean mordió la misma desde la base, jalándola con todas sus fuerzas y arrancándola

— ¡Viktor! —Yuuri veía impresionado como el peli plata arrancaba la otra ala del dragón de fuego. Levantándose se acercó.

—Te lo advertí—recordó y antes de dar el último mordisco para acabar con la vida del dragón… Lo que asemejaba un cielo invernal le bloqueo la vista.

—No lo hagas—su tono calmado logro que la adrenalina en su cuerpo

— ¡estás herido y él te ataco! —rugió mirándolo, Yuuri parecía tan calmado como siempre.

—Ya lo has vencido, también arrancado de una de las partes más preciosas de un dragón como él, es suficiente.

—Yuuri.

—Tú no eres de esta manera, no eres cruel, tus instintos más agresivos están a flote, debes calmarte—chocó su cabeza contra la de Viktor con delicadeza, frotándose suavemente para brindarle tranquilidad y cariño—Serias incapaz de matar a un dragón de esa manera…

—Yo… No lo haría—suspiro devolviendo aquellas pequeñas caricias. Sus escamas volviéndose púrpuras de un segundo a otro, Yuuri gorgoteo complacido por esto. El dragón de cristal abrió los ojos y se apartó, comenzó a toser o algo así, Viktor se fijó en el costado sangrante— ¿¡Cómo se cura eso!? —preguntó preocupado, al parecer la adrenalina no se iría de su cuerpo. Ambos disminuyendo su tamaño hasta quedar como "humanos"

—Me encanta como te ves—comentó con una sonrisa y sangre por su mentón. Viktor tenía aquel traje rosa y púrpura que desde siempre le había encantado, resultaba incluso curioso que fuera justamente eso aun cuando estaba un poco cambiado.

—No es momento para eso—regaño y antes de acercarse Pichit lo sujeto.

—Tranquilo, Pichit sabe cómo tratar el veneno de Naga—afirmó Seung, viendo como el moreno cambiaba de forma y se volvía un dragón bastante particular, pues no tenía casi cuernos en la parte de su lomo. Yuuri iba en el lomo del dragón que se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Estará bien entonces? —preguntó aun preocupado.

—Lo estará, no dudes de eso. Minami ya está ayudando a la mujer que trajeron, no está en peligro de muerte—informó.

—Ya veo. Gra… cias…

— ¡Hey! —su visión se oscureció por completo, cayendo en la inconsciencia sin previo aviso.

* * *

— ¿Y si le doy un golpe? Así no perderé la apuesta

—Que mal perdedor eres

—hagan silencio, el pobre apenas está reaccionando

— ¡Buenos días princesa!

Pestañeo rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco ciego y rodeado. Se sentó lentamente, sobándose la cabeza, vio lo que se enredaba entre sus dedos ¿Cabello?

— ¿Qué… pasó?

—te desmayaste, al parecer fue mucha adrenalina para ti—se rió Pichit—Mira que volverte un dragón y vencer a un Alfa de alta casta al mismo tiempo, menuda sobrecarga.

— ¿¡Donde esta Yuuri!? —espabilo de repente, volteo a un lado, estornudando por la cosquilla que el hizo el par de cabellos en la nariz y notando a Yuuri durmiendo a su lado.

—Está descansando, tenía veneno de Naga por todos lados, las lágrimas de Elfo quitaron cualquier rastro de el… Nos quedamos sin ninguna clase de reserva, no íbamos a ser tacaños con algo como eso—Pichit sonreía tan feliz como siempre.

—Ustedes se ven… delgados—comento algo incómodo fijándose más en cómo iban, no se veía lastimados, pero si más flacos y un poco ojerosos.

—No han sido nuestros mejores meses—admitió Mila un tanto incómoda.

—Al menos no para todos—Viktor miro a Otabek, hasta ahora no lo había visto y resultaba cuanto menos curioso, aparte de que estaba herido por todos lados o al menos eso era lo que delataban sus vendas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera? —preguntó un poco asustado por la respuesta.

—Cuatro meses—dijo Otabek acercándose y sentándose al lado de la cama—Los peores de mi puta vida, pero fue incluso mejor de lo que espere.

—Realmente pensé que Jean te terminaría sacando un ojo—Pichit retiró la venda que cubría el ojo izquierdo del dragón de metal—Gracias a todos los cielos que Yuri lo pudo detener.

—Esto es ridículo… solo duramos como dos semanas y media o tres en ese lugar—suspiro decepcionado de no poder volver antes.

—Llegamos a creer que los habían matado, Yuri lo pensó muchísimo, es hasta peligroso para su estado.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—En su cueva, no sale de ahí desde hace un par de meses, principalmente para no ver a Jean, no creo que sea un problema ahora—Pichit parecía más contento de lo normal si lo analizaba mucho.

—Vamos a visitarlo entonces—volteo a mirar a Yuuri que apenas se estaba despertando, se veía cansado pero una vez decidía algo no se lo sacaría de la cabeza ni rogándole no hacerlo—Debe ver lo que eres ahora—gorgoteo pegando su frente con la de Viktor.

— ¿Qué se supone que soy?

—Nuestro alfa—hablaron al unisón, aunque la voz de Yuuri resaltó entre el pequeño coro. Viktor miro a Yuuri y luego a los demás.

—Creo que escuche mal… Me golpee en todos lados—reía nervioso, Yuuri gorgoteaba de gusto. —Se supone que Yuuri es el Alfa.

—Me relevaste cuando cambiaste de forma, toda tu fuerza pasada está unida a la actual, eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros—dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Viktor—Eres nuestro Alfa ahora… Un Alfa de verdad—sonrió haciendo mofa de sí mismo.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Eres la reencarnación de nuestro primer líder, claro que tiene sentido—afirmaba Mila—Ahora la vida no nos alcanza para agradecerte lo que has hecho… Lo menos que te debemos es la lealtad y confianza que te mereces.

—Parece que salvarnos es tu Hobbie—se burló Seung ligeramente.

—Es enserio lo que digo, era humano hace unas horas ¿Por qué aceptarme ustedes como su alfa? Los demás no estarán de acuerdo.

—¿Estas de broma? Todos hablan de eso ahora—informo Pichit sonriente.

—Tranquilo—Yuuri tomo su mano, entrelazando los dedos—Hablaremos eso más tarde, por ahora, vamos con Yuri, debe estar muy preocupado—soltó todo el aire acumulado ¿Por qué después de un problema se metía en otro? Volvió para estar con Yuuri, no pensó que terminaría como el alfa de la manada por un simple acto de protección a su Omega herido -que de no estarlo de seguro vencía a Jean de nuevo-

…

—Lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu puta cara y te lo he dicho, te voy a congelar los putos huevos si llegas a—un abrazo fuerte abrazo, que lejos de ser repugnante como debería lo hizo callar, unas alas considerablemente más grandes que las suyas lo rodearon de igual forma, se dio la vuelta—Yuuri—lo abrazo de vuelta, temblando ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy bien—palmeaba suavemente la espalda del rubio, el cual sollozaba pasito aferrándose a él, moqueo suavemente, arrugando un poco la nariz y aguantando las ganas de llorar por la alegría que le daba verlo de nuevo.

—Pensé que no… Iba a verte más nunca—sollozó una vez se separaron.

—No me moriré hasta ver que saldrá de aquí—se agacho y beso la pancita de Yuri—Mi lindo sobrino.

— ¿Quién dijo que eres su tío?

— ¿Eh? —lo miro algo espantado.

—Yo iba a decir que eras su abuelo el cerdito, te queda mejor ese papel. —sonrió burlón ante el puchero que Yuuri estaba haciendo.

—Menudas maneras tienen de jugar.

—Ellos son así—rio Otabek, habiendo dado los primeros momentos de que Yuuri viera a su Omega llegaba su turno. Al estar medianamente cerca Yuri volteo a verlo, extendiendo las alas y los brazos para recibirle en el abrazo que hace tanto quería.

Todos los días en esos cuatro meses, metido en la maldita cueva en la que Jean lo encerró por puro celo y envidia, pensando siempre en lo mucho que quería estar compartiendo ese tiempo con Yuri, que esperaba su primera cría -o crías, quién sabe-. Abrazarlo, cumplirle caprichos, ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, pero no… Había perdido ese precioso tiempo que debió vivir junto a su Omega.

—Te extrañe mucho—gorgoteo contento, frotando su frente contra la del Alfa.

—Y no tienes idea de cuanto lo hice yo—dijo de la misma manera, con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

—No deberíamos…

—Aún no, podemos esperar para saber desgracias

— ¿y ti que te paso? —la mueca que tenía Yuri lo hizo carcajearse, demostraba tanta confusión que era imposible resistirse—Que es todo… ESO—lo señalo completo, de pies a cuernos—Cre-creo que estoy empezando a delirar, que me dieran de comer una vez a la semana me está afectando—se agarró de Otabek, iba a caerse sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Una vez a la semana? —Yuuri lo miró con evidente susto, incluso a él le daban de comer todos los días, porciones tacañas y que apenas llenaban el fondo de su estómago, pero era algo.

—Jean no iba a alimentar al hijo de otro—sopló un mechón de su cabello—Y no me pienso disculpar por lo de _Glavnaya Zemlya_ —advirtió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Aun cuando seas…

—Es nuestro Alfa

—…

— ¿Yuri?

—Necesito… comer… mucho, hasta desmayarme…—tenía la mano en el pecho, vamos que quizás pudo decirlo con un pelín más de sutileza, pero tampoco había que darle tanto rodeo a un tema relativamente sencillo.

—Estará bien. —afirmó Yuuri—Ahora… ¿Vamos a nuestra cueva? —preguntó con notoria ilusión.

* * *

—Va enserio lo de que no quiero ser el alfa—tomó las manos de Yuuri, que apenas habían entrado a la cueva lo había casi tirado al suelo a empezar a besarlo, de una forma bastante extraña llegaron hasta cerca de la cascada, teniendo al Omega sentado en su regazo. Yuuri lo miro algo frustrado—Yo no… tengo idea de cómo hacer todo lo que tú haces, estar pendiente de todos, protegerlos…

—Yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo al principio, muchos no me tomaban en serio por ser Omega, al tiempo aprendí como hacerlo. Que te preocupes por eso es entendible—puso una mano en la mejilla del peli plata—Pero no estarás tu solo como lo estuve yo, soy tu Omega, fue mi deber propio y lo seguirá siendo si así evito que pase alguna otra desgracia.

—No quiero que tú me protejas, ya lo has hecho mucho… Quiero ser yo quien te cuide.

—Es muy lindo que lo quieras, me hace muy feliz, sin embargo, no quiero volver a ser el niño indefenso de antes, incapaz de ayudarte o impedir que te sacrifiques por creer que has fallado.

—Pero…

—Quiero ser tu apoyo, no una carga ¿O me crees incapaz de ayudarte?

—Para nada… Tan solo pensar en volver a verte lastimado—tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, ahora escamosas en un tono púrpura concordante con su traje. —No es algo que me perdonaría.

—No pasará—aseguro dando un beso en la frente del peli plata—Y mejora esa cara, nadie tiene permitido parecer triste o amargado cuando se aproxima la fiesta por tomar el mando—Viktor ladeo suavemente la cabeza ¿Fiesta?


	11. Do Kontsa

**Y ha llegado el capítulo final *suspiro* no pense que llegaria este dia tan pronto TnT es jorrible pero bueeeeh...**

 **Gracias a toda slas followers que han seguido el fic cual fantasmistas :v se les quiere a pesar de su inexistencia física y gracias a:**

 **—Adriana454 —Minako Gou —Pau-Neko** **—Nanami Katsuki —Pelu-chan16 —Gabyakiko** **—Megalex —Yuu Scarlett —BloodyRosechan97** **—Soul Malfoy —Michrosett—Nikona** **—Mariko VFamilia —Niknok19 —Deih** **—lectorafantasma —laraila** **—LilianaTaisho** **— Espiritu del Bosque**

 **Por comentar :'3 las adoro. Bueno pero ya no extiendo mas esto para que lean el final**  
 **advertencia: Dragofilia, cameo o introducción de personajes ajenos a YOI, final horrible**

* * *

 _Te prometo un "Por siempre" ahora._

 **Do Kontsa**

Yuuri lo guiaba hasta la cueva hecha a base de magma solidificado, el aroma a sangre tan fuerte no causaba sorpresa, después de todo era un aroma que había quedado medianamente en su aliento. El omega parecía tranquilo, tan recto como si aún fuese su deber parecer una casta distinta. El gruñido al entrar no se hizo esperar en lo más mínimo.

—Si alguno de los dos se atreve a siquiera tocarlo…—amenazó Isabella con tono rabioso, a la defensiva y con intenciones de atacarlos si hacían el más mínimo intento de hacerle algo al Alfa inconsciente tras ella. Jean estaba echado en el suelo, de lado y en su espalda se podían vislumbrar escamas que sin dudas eran de Isabella.

—No hemos venido a hacerle nada, de hecho, vine a ver cómo estaba—la chica lo miró sorprendida, se había imaginado el peor escenario y temía por su pareja. Yuuri se acercó a ella y de entre su ropa saco un frasco de cristal—Aquí hay lágrimas de Fénix, rocíalas en su espalda y sanará—indico e Isabella lo tomo con manos temblorosa.

—Pensé que lo… que ibas a…—se mordió un labio con ganas de llorar.

—No tiene por qué irse de la manada, aquí somos familia aun cuando no todos van a personar lo que hizo. Ya no soy el Alfa, lo sabes, cualquier cosa que ocurra de ahora en adelante en base a él será responsabilidad mía y tuya, eso claro si pretendes seguirlo cuidando.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÉ! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. Viktor no podía negar que el amor que se tenían esos dos era muy real, de las pocas veces que los había visto juntos, con solo sus miradas se notaba ese cariño que él tenía por Yuuri, lo que había que pensar a fondo es ¿Por qué la obsesión de Jean por estar con cada Omega de la manada estando feliz con alguien ya?

—Bien entonces—suspiro con una ligera sonrisa.

—No me jodas que ahora te preocupas por mí—Viktor dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, más exactamente frente a Yuuri, Jean se sentó, notablemente exhausto. —Anda, di que me piensas abandonar a mi suerte de una puta vez.

—Aunque la idea me fascine como no tienes idea, Yuuri tiene razón en algo y es que aquí son una familia. Una que será muy rencorosa contra ti por lo que hiciste, pero esas son cosas que se podrán dejar pasar en un tiempo—se encogió suavemente de hombros, el alfa parecía aún rabioso.

— ¿¡Y ENTONCES QUE!? ME DEJARÁS POR AQUÍ POR COMO SI NADA—Isabella lo sujeto para que nos e moviera, el olor a sangre aumento levemente.

— ¿Qué más castigo quieres? ¿Eres masoquista? —Viktor alzó una ceja, confuso, sus alas no volverían a crecer, no era algo tan simple como la cola de un lagarto y a menos que alguien retrocediera el tiempo, Jean estaba confinado al suelo después de muchos años en el aire por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Es suficiente con tus alas y el hecho de que _Nadie_ va a perdonarte lo que hiciste, mira que traer humanos aquí solo por algo así. —bufo Yuuri—Vamos—tomo la mano de Viktor y lo empezó a jalar—Por cierto, ten cuidado cuando salgas, no creo que me hagan mucho caso en cuanto a dejarte tranquilo—advirtió.

— ¿Por qué ser tan bueno con él?

—Todos en esta vida se equivocan, hacen tonterías y demás… La de él no trajo ninguna pérdida grande más allá de tiempo y cierto sufrimiento, no veo porque condenarlo para siempre por algo así—Viktor tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, eran imposible no adorar ese corazón tan bondadoso, capaz de perdonar algo como lo que hizo. — ¿Viktor?

—Me siento demasiado afortunado de que seas mi Omega—sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Dos días de estar durmiendo no creo que hagan mucho bien a quién supone lidera—se burló un poco de sí mismo.

—Como ves están organizando todo para la fiesta, será en un mes… o lo que tarde Yuri en parir—El peli plata se aguantó la risa, realmente el rubio casi se pone histérico diciendo que no iba a quedarse como mero espectador en esa festividad, menos si Yuuri sería quien fungiría como principal en esto. —Solo queda esperar y vigilar todo como siempre, nada fuera de lo—un ligero empujón lo hizo detener su hablar, Viktor se asomó, notando a Lelouch abrazándose a la cintura de Yuuri—Hey

— ¿Ya estás bien? No me dejaban ir a verte—hizo un ligero puchero, con ropa nueva y limpia con al que lucía adorable, a decir verdad—Estaba preocupado.

—Estoy perfecto—lo cargo, frotando su mejilla con la del niño y gorgoteando—Gracias por preocuparte ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? Estas cómodo aquí—preguntó mirándolo.

— ¡Si! Muchos niños quieren jugar conmigo—celebró como si esto fuera una anomalía—Y Suzaku me dejó quedarme en su cueva con sus hermanos Euphy, Nunnally y Cornelia. Aunque no dejan de decirme que soy un humano ¿Es malo?

—No lo dicen con mala intención, es solo que los impresionas—aseguro Viktor jalando suavemente una de las mejillas. —Quizás termines siendo como yo—sonrió divertido, era posible, aunque iba a rezar que a él no le fuese tan doloroso.

—Ummm… Tú y Yuuri son pareja ¿No? —preguntó con una mano en la barbilla.

—Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? —ladeo un poco la cabeza.

— Entonces eres mi Papá ¿no? —era demasiado adorable para su propio bien el desgraciado niño, Viktor jalo ambas mejillas— ¡Eso duele!

—Si no fuera por los ojos enserio creería que es hijo nuestro ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tierno como Yuuri? —se preguntaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¡Lelouch, vamos a la playa! —llamó un niño de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, un par de alas pequeñas en su espalda y escamas en las manos. Yuuri bajo a Lelouch que le dio un besito en la mejilla.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde! — salió corriendo para unirse a el pequeño y recién formado grupo de niños, dos hembras de cabello rosa y una de cabello cenizo.

—Se adaptó bastante rápido.

—Quizás porque él no se estaba haciendo preguntas tontas o pensando en volver—hizo un puchero mirando al Omega—Es chiste _Viktya_ , solo quería bromear un poco contigo—dijo dándole un abrazo, Viktor soplo el pequeño mechón de su rostro—Eso me recuerda… No sabes volar ¿Cierto?

—apenas puedo caminar con estas en la espalda, no me hables de separarme del suelo—su expresión le causó gracia a Yuuri, un fuerte golpe lo hizo abrazarse al Omega— ¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza, que fuese dragón no quitaba que no conocía prácticamente nada y lo que sea que causó dicho golpe y ligero temblor podría querer pelear.

—Asumo que será… De hecho, lo podemos ver desde aquí—Viktor alzó la mirada, debía ser una puta broma que **_ESO_** fuera real.

—¿¡PORQUE HAY UN DRAGÓN CINCO VECES MÁS GRANDE QUE YO!? —preguntó espantado al 120%. Dicho dragón, de escamas marrones tirando a Beige se acercó, bajando la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura.

—Tardaste en llegar, Sangwoo—acaricio su hocico, parecía tener una sonrisa maligna o psicópata si lo analizabas. —te esperaba antes.

—Cazar Krakens no es fácil— se burló suavemente—Mucho menos acabar con otros dragones que se acercaran, por el contrario, traje un par de Krakens, oí que habría fiesta.

—Así es, quizás no muy pronto, pero habrá, deberías quedarte hasta ese día.

—Ummm…

—Oh, él es nuestro nuevo Alfa, Viktor—presento, aunque el peli plata parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—vaya~ Ya mami no es el Alfa, que lastima, era muy feliz acatando sus órdenes, más te vale no hacer tonterías _enano_ —se burló—Iré a mi cueva—aviso. Viktor logró vislumbrar algo en el lomo de _Sangwoo._

—Tómalo con calma… por favor—pidió sonriendo algo incómodo. Para sorpresa de Viktor al cambiar de forma era un adolescente -uno con espalda un poco más ancha que la suya, ojeroso, piel morena y cabello corto castaño. Junto a él, casi mágicamente -suponía que era eso que vio encima- había otro muchacho esquelético prácticamente, de cachetes gorditos y cabello negro. —Y no hagas tonterías por favor.

—Por supuesto que no—sonrió falsamente, queriendo mostrar alguna especie de inocencia o buena intención, pasó un brazo por encima del muchacho, que era considerablemente más bajo de estatura—Despídete Bum. —apenas hizo un gesto con la mano, luego ambos se alejaron, el peli plata se percató de una ligera cojera en el más bajo.

—Ellos... ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó. Yuuri comenzó a caminar, ambos en camino a su cueva nuevamente.

—Sangwoo y Bum. Son una pareja un poco más extraña de lo usual… Las dragonas de Luz llamaron a Bum "La Lisiada" —una risa nasal de parte de Viktor le hizo mirarlo—Hey, no te burles de él, podrá ser masoquista, pero al final del día es problema suyo.

—Es que… es chistoso, admítelo. Lo que no entiendo es porque él es tan enorme ¿No se supone que el alfa es el más grande la manada?

—Es una especie muy rara y casi inexistente, su única manera de defenderse es su tamaño, no escupe fuego, hielo, nada. La zona de su estómago es muy vulnerable y es un poco lento, más que una ventaja, su tamaño es un problema—explicó y Viktor ladeo la cabeza—Viene muy pocas veces al año, no tenía manada y lo adopte hace unos 10 años, tiene 90.

—No aparenta 90, si tú tienes más de 200 el mínimo debería tener 150, es más alto y adulto que tú—frunció el entrecejo, había cosas que simplemente eran absurdas, pero quizás podría tomarse como cosa de cada raza—Yo no puedo hablar mucho, considerando que tengo 27 y ahora parezco haber vuelto a mi adolescencia.

—Me gusta tu cabello—sonrió mirando el cabello atado en una cola de caballo para que no se viniera al rostro más allá del típico fleco—Y bien, es por su raza, Bum por su lado es un dragón de tierra, apenas vuela, siempre tiene las alas rotas. Eso me recuerda que debo darte explicación de cada especie de dragón, así no estarás tan confuso.

—Por favor mi adorable maestro, enséñeme—lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla—Siento que mi esfuerzo en la escuela se fue a la mierda…

—Hay tiempo, no tenemos por qué apurarnos—se rió tomando los brazos de Viktor que rodeaban su cuello— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

* * *

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que te gustan las capas—sonrió divertido, Yuuri lo estaba arreglando como si fuese un niño pequeño… O más bien, como si fuese Lelouch, quién correteaba por todos lados junto a Suzaku -ese pequeño Alfa ya le tenía el ojo montado, podía saberlo por el olor que emanaba al verlo-

—Es solo que a ti te lucen muy bien—se carcajeo suavemente—Un mes y medio y hasta ahora hacemos esto… Mira que decepción—suspiro, Viktor tomo su rostro e hizo un pequeño beso esquimal.

—No importa, al menos ahora si me lo merezco.

Ese mes había sido de una presentación a los grupos más cercanos y conocidos, las sirenas, unicornios, Naga, elfos y Hadas parecían bastante conformes con el cambio, sabiendo que estando bajo esa especie de tutela de Yuuri, Viktor sería incapaz de hacer alguna tontería que amenazara la paz que predominaba siempre en el bello mundo. Por otro lado, y mucho más importante, habiéndolo discutido fuertemente entre cada especie se decidió cerrar la entrada por tierra al mundo humano.

Si había ocurrió una vez, pasaría de nuevo y se temía mucho este detalle, después de todo estaban las especies más vulnerables que no podrían hacer nada para defenderse. Las únicas entradas ahora activas eran de cielo y mar, ambas imposible de encontrar por los humanos, puesto que la entrada marina se encontraba a un nivel que ni las máquinas podían acceder, un curioso lugar llamado "Castillo de Loki", demasiado escondido para poder ser hallada, mucho menos usada por ellos.

Por otro lado, la entrada de aire cambiaba de lugar cada cierto tiempo, nunca fija. Un día podía estar encima de Rusia y al otro sobre la misma Antártida. Viktor había sugerido cerrar esta también, pues existiendo tanta nave aérea aún en progreso, alguna podía accidentalmente entrar, aun con todo no se efectuó esto, esperando un tiempo prudente a ver si era enserio necesario.

Se vio en el enorme espejo de hielo que había hecho mientras dormía -Yuuri escupía cristal avergonzado y el hielo mientras dormía, menudo par-. El traje ligeramente parecido al que suele usar siempre, una gruesa capa blanca con lunares negros y una cadena de oro que la sostenía… Parecía una especie de rey con eso puesto.

—Llevo tiempo preguntándome porque no te cambias en frente mio, pero tu si puedes vestirme—comentó viéndolo de forma pícara, Yuuri se puso colorado hasta las orejas, comenzando a toser, Viktor atajó el pequeño cristal que salió disparado de su boca—Sigo pensando que esto es adorable.

—Ya ni me lo menciones—dijo aún más colorado y viendo a otro lado—Me voy a cambiar, antes de que Yuri venga a matarme—parecía un tanto nervioso. Viktor lo vio irse y suspiro sentándose, ahora Yuuri no se echaba el cabello para atrás por lo general, su fleco cubriendo su frente le daba un toque mucho más aniñado y adorable, más de _Omega_ que no tenía que cargar a cada segundo con la preocupación de cuidar a tantas personas.

Aun los cuidaba, cierto, pero ya no lo hacía solo. Sonrió para sí mismo, a cada segundo más feliz de haber tomado la decisión de volver, de seguir a su lado, amándolo más de lo que se quería a sí mismo o a nadie. Makkachin pasó corriendo frente a él, persiguiendo al par de niños que seguían correteando por la cueva, un pequeño y adorable dato curioso es que al parecer Makkachin tendría muchos, muchos, MUUUUUUCHOS, años de vida… Todo por comerse la carne del unicornio, pues esta tenía un efecto bastante rejuvenecedor en ciertas especies, entre ellas, los perros, vaya casualidad. No perdería a su peludo compañero en mucho tiempo, era un alivio.

—Espero que puedan ver lo que ha sido de mi…—murmuro al aire aun con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, la brisa ligeramente fría que sopló con mayor fuerza contra su rostro y desordenando el cabello plateado aun sin cortar. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que sus padres pudieran tener la misma suerte de volver a nacer y encontrarse de nuevo.

— ¿Listo? —Se levantó, poniendo el brazo del cual Yuuri se sujetó sonriendo. El ojiazul lo examinó con la mirada, era ropa bastante simple, pero siendo que Yuuri vestía colores muy oscuros por lo general que ahora fuese una camisa blanca lo tenía encantado. Suzaku imito el movimiento de Viktor y Lelouch el de Yuuri, ambos riéndose por su pequeño juego.

La manada entera se había conglomerado en el lago congelado, incluso otros como Unicornios, Elfos, sirenas en una enorme piscina de cristal y una que otra Hada estaba presente disfrutando de la festividad, comiendo del Kraken que Sangwoo había capturado -dicho sea de paso, ese calamar era más grande que Viktor, no le sorprendía que aún quedase de el-. Al verlos todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia, Yuuri se apartó para hacer lo mismo.

—Ahora, en honor a nuestro nuevo Alfa—comenzó a presentar Pichit, tan animado como siempre y vistiendo de blanco y azul—Que ha vuelto desde nuestros primeros pasos en esta tierra. Espero que disfrute el espectáculo que darán los dos Omegas más bellos de esta Manada—exclamó sonriente, algunos bufidos se escucharon, vamos que algunos simplemente no sabían cómo patinar.

Viktor se acomodó un poco en su lugar, observando fijamente a Yuuri y Yuri ponerse en medio del lago congelado, por el rabillo del ojo logro distinguir a Otabek con la pequeña cría rubia de ojos verdes, recostado de su pecho. Volvió su atención a los dos Omegas, ambos opuestos, Yuri con aquel traje blanco con plateado que definía el _Agape_ mientras Yuuri vestía de negro, aquel traje con el que había visto la otra vez, negro y ligeramente transparente en sentido del _Eros._

Por si solos, estando ambos patinando algo completamente opuesto no llegaban a chocar, a parecer descoordinado o simplemente sin sentido, ambas representaciones de amor hechas pulcramente por ambos. Siendo agraciados, demostrando toda la belleza que poseían y aumentándola en sus acercamientos junto al juego de colores. Por momentos Yuuri se hacía Blanco, por otros Yuri se volvía oscuro, la danza mejor planeada de todas si se lo preguntaban

Sonrió contento por lo que veía, con ligeros espejismos que su alma mantenía de su vida pasada, su Omega y su _hijo_ patinando juntos con su recién obtenida libertad ¿Cómo no atesorarlo antes y más aún ahora? Para su asombro de un segundo a otro ya Yuri no estaba en la pista, tan solo Yuuri que parecía tener un aguante más que envidiable.

Sus ropas azules, casi homenajeando la suya, moviéndose elegantemente al son de aquella melodiosa canción que entonaban las sirenas con todas sus ganas, felices por lo que veían, el pelinegro se acercó un momento, a saber, de dónde, colocó una corona de flores azules en su cabeza, volviendo a la pista a seguir con su danza.

Llámenlo como quieran, quizás como el que arruina el momento, pero simplemente no pudo evitar querer unirse, haciéndolo frente a la mirada algo sorprendida de todos. Vistiendo igual que su omega y danzando junto a él, tomándolo entre sus brazos, demostrando su armonía y la unión tan profunda entre ambas almas enamoradas desde tiempos que ya nadie recordaba fuera de los cuentos y rumores.

Esto no era ensayado, mínimamente planeado en lo absoluto, ambos sabían que hacer, como seguir con su música propia, aquella melodía hecha a su compas y sentimientos, moviendo las alas para hacer una más bello el espectáculo. No había razón de esconderlo, ya no había impedimento alguno para su ferviente y eterno amor, eso era lo que se podía ver en lo que patinaban, lo que todos estaban admirando con gozo por la alegría de quién les cuido y merecía ser cuidado y amado.

Al concluir los aplausos no faltaron, dando inicio a más celebración, algunos dragones patinando, otros tan solo volando junto a sus parejas en su estilo propio de demostrar su amor; las sirenas cantando a viva voz con hermoso tono; los elfos y las hadas dando la música mientras disfrutaban de la misma, unicornios jugueteando unos con otros.

Yuuri tomo a Lelouch de la mano mientras Viktor tomaba la de Suzaku, para ayudarlos a mantenerse en pie sobre la resbalosa superficie. El alfa miro al omega sonriéndole al más pequeño, tan solo faltaba algo para poder decir que no podría ser más feliz.

 **…**

—Hueles mucho hoy—no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por empezar a rasgar las ropas, habiendo cerrado la cueva y dejado a Lelouch con Suzaku y Makkachin. Yuuri termino de enredar sus piernas en la cintura del peli plata. Besando profunda y prolongadamente al Omega en sus brazos

—Yo quiero…—jadeo iniciando un corto beso y pegando su frente a la de Viktor—… tener crías…

—Deseo cumplido—gorgoteo pegándolo a una de las paredes de la cueva, muy cerca de la cascada. Besando sus hombros y cuello con hambre, escuchando la sinfonía de gemidos en la que Yuuri se estaba deshaciendo. Ambos estaban con su cuerpo escamoso, dejando ver la marca destellante de Viktor que lo denominaba como el _Alfa_ de toda la manada. Presionó a Yuuri contra la pared, metiendo un par de dedos en el ya lubricado canal, ni siquiera debería hacer falta prepararlo.

—M-is alas…—sollozó suavemente—Vik-Viktor mis- ¡AAHH!~ —abrazo el cuello de Viktor, sintiendo el falo duro y caliente dentro de su cuerpo, los sonidos por demás bochornosos volviéndose más fuertes y descontrolados a medida que el peli plata embestía en su interior, la sensación ya conocida y por ello más deseada.

Besos hambrientos entre los dos, desbordando la pasión y lujuria que predominaba en ese momento, queriendo marcarse uno al otro tan notorio como fuera posible, impregnando el olor del otro en su piel hasta sentirlo como el propio. Para ellos fue algo muy rápido, quizás demasiado sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo real, quién lo haría de todas maneras teniendo a ese adorable Omega en frente, al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Viktor al venirse en gran cantidad dentro de él.

— ¿Q…qué es eso? —preguntó un tanto confuso por el repentino dolor de no poder salir, volver a meterlo y seguir en esa unión pecaminosa.

—Es…. El nudo…—puso las manos en su vientre, manchada de su propio semen—te siento aquí…—sonrió algo divertido, notando el pequeño bulto que se hacía en esa zona. Viktor importándole prácticamente nada lo que pudiese doler le dio la vuelta, con una mano manteniéndolo en el suelo y finalmente mordió con todas sus fuerzas la nuca del Omega, causando un grito bastante sufrido de su parte.

— _Ahora…_ —después de unos segundos saco sus dientes, lamiendo la sangre que había quedado en ellos y luego en la nuca herida—… _eres solo_ _ **MI**_ _Omega_ —su gruñido posesivo y celosos parecía haber encantado al muy sensible Omega por la repentina unión formal y absoluta entre los dos. El nudo se desinflamo, se apartó un poco, cambiando de forma casi sin darse cuenta ni el mismo—No huyas—rugió fuerte, Viktor sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo sin dificultad alguna.

— _Viktya~_ —gimió, dejando salir un gran vapor frío de sus fauces, Viktor era todo menos cálido en esa forma, un simple frío invernal, insoportable para cualquier pero que a él causaba éxtasis y gozo indescriptible. Alzó la cola, dejándose someter y permitiendo el acceso a ese lugar que en esa forma no había sido tocado.

El alfa disfruto con morbo el rugido del Omega bajo suyo una vez dentro de él, sintiéndose por fin completo al poder satisfacerlo de todas las formas posibles. Recostó todo su peso en el, dejándolo imposibilitado a cualquier movimiento que fuese para alejarse, aprovechando lo sensible que estaba para darle más placer de esta forma. Sus patas delanteras se clavaron en el suelo, embistiendo con fuerza al dragón notoriamente más pequeño.

— _¡Vik-Viktya!~_ —gemía, rasguñando el suelo y disfrutando hasta el más mínimo de su Alfa encima suyo. Para él fue muy poco el tiempo, el líquido caliente rebosando su interior—Ma-Más… Viktor…—gimió girando la cabeza, su lengua larga conecto con la de Viktor, una especie de beso, compartiendo el aliento del otro.

—No creas que me voy a parar, debo compensar el celo incompleto—afirmo, mordiendo la base de su cuello, esa parte que en Yuuri era terriblemente sensible.

* * *

—Ummm…—unos toquecitos en la cara fastidiaron su sueño, abrió los ojos— ¿Qué…? —preguntó adormilado, alzando la cabeza y bostezando a todo lo que su hocico daba

—Quiero dormir con Mamá…

Recostó la cabeza de nuevo, suspirando algo cansado. Frente a él, un pequeño niño de cabello plateado, con un par de pequeñas alas plateadas en su espalda, sus ojos grandes y rojizos hacía pensar a Viktor que era adorable. Suspiro de nuevo.

— ¿Tan malo es dormir con Papá? —pregunto en tono de falso dolor y el niño solo apretó su ropa.

—Es que… Me gusta como huele mamá—se excusó haciendo unos lindos pucheros. Viktor cambio de forma, tomando a su hijo en brazos— ¿Por qué no puedo dormir con Mamá ahora? ¿Ya no me quiere?

—No pienses eso Kaworu, tu mama te adora con su vida, tanto como quiere a Lelouch y a Shinji—afirmaba para calmar al pequeño, aparentaba uno años teniendo ya 48 años en realidad—Solo debe estar más pendiente de Shinji, él está mucho más pequeño.

—No es justo—inflo los mofletes. Llegaron hasta donde el gran dragón de cristal estaba enroscado, con el pequeño de aparentes 3 años dormía, acomodado perfectamente en su estómago—Mamá—llamo. Viktor lo bajo al suelo. Yuuri abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza con pereza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bajo y cansado.

—Tal parece que alguien gusta más de Omegas para dormir—dijo en tono bromista, Yuuri negó suavemente con la cabeza. Kaworu se acomodó abrazando a Shinji con cuidado y cariño, su pequeño hermano Omega—Habiendo traído a la carga…

—Puedes dormir aquí también si quieres—ofreció habiendo tomado su pierna con la cola.

—Si insiste—camino de forma y se echó al lado, recostando su cabeza en el lomo del dragón y sintiendo los tres aromas, sobretodo el de Omega.

Tener crías había sido algo hermoso, demasiado, no tenía como describir la sensación, estar con Yuuri los 5 meses que duro el embarazo fue fantástico, aun con los caprichos y cambios hormonales que sufría el pelinegro. Por otro lado, la parte del parto había sido un poco… Horrible, fatal, por decirlo de alguna manera, parecía que tantos enfrentamientos y veneno habían pasado factura en su cuerpo y que él bebe saliera costo lo suyo, sin embargo y de todas formas nacieron bien, fuertes y sanos.

Primero fue Kaworu, el nombre lo habían dicho casi por inercia, un pequeño alfa de cabello plateado, tranquilo y risueño, la imagen de Yuuri durmiendo con esa pequeña pelota blanca -porque si, nació gordo a más no poder- era algo inolvidable. Dormir alejados también fue algo a lo que tuvieron que acostumbrarse, el olor de Yuuri estando recién salido de Cinta era demasiado, no quería que por error de su parte más primitiva hiciera daño tanto a su Omega como a su Cría.

Tener otra cría fue difícil, en el sentido de que por más que intentaban no lo lograban, la depresión que Yuuri paso por esto fue difícil de llevar, junto a que el número de nacimientos hacia el lugar muy llamativo para otras manadas, principalmente para los líderes que querían a más Omegas para las suyas propias

—No pienses tanto… Solo duerme—sugirió Yuuri con los ojos cerrados, más dormido que despierto.

— ¿Es malo recapitular lo que pasa?

—Cuando te pone nervioso si—afirmo dando un suave choquecito de su cabeza con la de Viktor—Estamos bien, estaremos bien… No tienes por qué dudar.

—No lo dudo—aseguro viendo al par de niños durmiendo—Solo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado y pasa…

— ¿Te preocupa?

—Me hace muy feliz

—Oh

—Ya van 64 años y me cuesta creer que todo esto sea verdad, es tan perfecto—gorgoteo contento.

—Créelo, es tu realidad ahora—afirmo cariñosamente, durmiéndose y Viktor miro por un momento fuera de la cueva, todo tranquilo y en silencio, el suave frío invernal entrando, un poco de nieve a la vista.

Irónicamente, recordaba cómo se encontró con Yuuri en aquella cueva de Rusia ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en el mundo humano? Aunque le daba curiosidad no quería averiguarlo, no existía una razón real para eso. Era feliz ahora, lo seguiría siendo junto a su familia que se expandía como fuego en un bosque.

Lelouch ya vuelto un lindo dragón de oscuridad, un pequeño emperador junto a su caballero Suzaku, desde siempre supo que eso se daría; Yuri y Otabek con sus dos pequeños, Oz y Gilbert, el rubio omega y el alfa pelinegro tal como sus padres; Seung junto a Pichit esperando; Isabella -de forma increíble- con tres crías de Jean; Mila con Sala y un cría -jamás se sacaría de la cabeza la explicación de cómo eso se pudo-, y mucho, muchos ejemplos más de parejas consolidadas teniendo su familia y crías correteando a más no poder, aumentando el número de la ya de por sí gigante manada, incluyendo y sin dejar por fuera a Yuko y Takeshi con sus trillizas, que aunque no se sintieron cómodos con los dragones, yéndose con los elfos habían perdido el contacto.

Suspiro contento, recostándose más cerca de la cabeza de Yuuri, no iba a alcanzarle la vida para agradecer toda la felicidad que le traía, antes, ahora y por siempre. Un amor empezado desde unas simples **_Memorias de Medianoche_** concluyendo en una **_Fuerte fragilidad_** que nadie olvidaría, pasara el tiempo que pasará, sus almas se encargarían de ello hasta que llegase el fin de los tiempos

— _YA lyublyu tebya, Yuuri_ —finalmente se durmió, cobijando con cariño y cuidado a su familia con sus alas, realmente así, todo había valido la pena.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **De seguro estan queriendo matarme por un final tan jodidamente mierdero XD pero bueno~ eso salio y asi se queda.**

 **Puedo apostar uno de mis riñones a que no se esperaron a Sangwoo :v o tal vez si pero no de este modo tan raro Xd como sea~**

 **Habiendo terminado este fic empezare otro de YOI que subire el... 26 de Mayo o 2 de Junio dependiendo de cuanto avance el documento de Word. No sera de dragones, no se hagan ilusiones, vendrá otro OS relacionado con "Tear of Blood" para quienes lo leyeron y les interesa 3 El fic largo se llama Bloody Knife.**

 **Wueno... Adios :'v este fic esta terminado, que raro en mi...+**

 **Bye -3-**


End file.
